Sozo - Omni King (Reescrito)
by SenpaiFics
Summary: No siempre en esta vida tendrás la felicidad en tus manos, A veces la vida es injusta, y tu como responsable de tus propios actos debes de demostrar la fuerza que tienes en tu interior, Nadie te da poder por mero aburrimiento, El poder se gana, el esfuerzo trae sus frutos, y esos frutos te dará la imponencia que tu tanto has anhelado... Naruto Badass, OP, Naruto calculador
1. Capítulo 1

Prologo

Muy solo, tan ignorado, son las únicas palabras de las cuales podemos describir la existencia de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, Y eso que tan solo tenía 5 años el pequeño recién cumplidos

A veces la manera de ser tratado en la vida tienden a que tu manera de ver a la perspectiva madure dependiendo de cómo haya sido la tuya

Hace 5 años, el día de nacimiento de naruto, así como también el de sus dos hermanas menores, Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki y Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, Una persona desconocida de género masculino con una máscara extraña con su sharingan ataco a su madre y eso provoco la liberación del kyubi

Lo cual el marido de aquella mujer, el Yondaime Minato Namikaze se batió a duelo por la resolución de la victoria, En su enfrentamiento con el hombre enmascarado por el intento de detenerlo, por lo que opto luego de tanto pelear con el contrario e invocaba al dios de la muerte, Shinigami, Esto lo habría matado si ubiera sellado el zorro de nueve colas, pero él le pidió al dios de los muertos que divida el poderoso chakra del kyubi en dos partes, en sus dos hijos, Naruko y Natsumi, y el alma del zorro demonio lo adentrase dentro del cuerpo de naruto, Esto hizo que al rubio le costara una gran parte de sus reservas, dejándolo a tan solo al nivel de un gennin principiante, pero nada que mucho entrenamiento no arreglara… eso y el uso del kage bunshin

El caso es que, la mitad Yang fue sellada en su hija Natsumi, la cual nació pelirroja de ojos morados al igual que su madre, y la mitad Ying fue sellada en Naruko que nació rubia de ojos azules como su padre, Pero aquí entra el desconcierto de ambos adultos al ver a naruto, Pues el cabello de naruto era plateado de ojos plateados, cierta mente eso no se lo esperaban, pues pensaban que el primogénito tendría algún rasgos de alguno de los dos pero no, este simple acontecimiento iso que naciera un sentimiento de negación tanto maternal y paternal de forma interna para el con pequeño peli platino que ni culpa tenia de las cosas que estaban pasando

Funciono, y en una reunión de la aldea, ya que pocos sabían de la condición de jinchuriki de ambos jóvenes se fue sabido que el kyubi fue sellado en ambos niños. Revelando que ambos fueron bastante fuertes como para controlar a la bestia contra la aldea, y que con el poder del demonio, Natsumi y Naruko podían protegerles de el

Si minato hubiera muerto, al ser muy querido, y no se hubiera revelado de la relación con el los dos jinchurikis para con el, El pueblo hubiera clamado a gritos la sangre de los dos niños poseedores del chakra del zorro, pero como fuern las cosas aclaradas de antemano el pueblo acepto conforme a la perspectiva de Minato

Todo iba muy bien, todos estaban felices

Y fue allí donde todo comenzó para lo que llamariamos el infierno del pequeño naruto e inocente naruto

Natsumi y naruko, que debían aprender a dominar el impresionante chakra del kyubi, cuando aprendieron a hablar y a caminar, Fueron cubiertos de Halagos y atención, las personas casi besaban el suelo donde pisaban, mientras naruto poco a poco era dejado lenta mente de lado, a los tres años Naruto vio como sus padres ya no le hacían caso casi nunca, pese a que su cumpleaños era el mismo que el de sus dos hermanas lo olvidaron, en navidades igual, las fiestas familiares o populares, cenas en familia fuera, viajes de familia... ni se acordaban de el ni una vez, lo dejaron en casa, solo e ignorado... con el corazón partido mientras que su corazón al presenciar todo aquello se cuarteaba de dolor por la injusticia que a el le impartían de manera injusta sin el saber porque lo trataban tan mal

Incluso muchas veces pero muchísimas veces, se olvidaban de darle algo de cenar, El observaba en Innumerables ocasiones como sus padres con tanta atención comían felices y disfrutaban junto a sus dos hermanas, mientras que el solitario desde su lugar, miraba todo aquello con un dolor intenso en su corazón, no lo podía soportar pero haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza interna reprimía las ganas de llorar delante de ellos y comía su alimento para después ir a su habitación de manera silenciosa pues nadie lo notaba aunque Hiciera el mayor ruido posible.

El día de su cumpleaños numero 5, Ayer, Naruto fue olvidado de nuevo, Y cuando pidió a sus padres si podían entrenar con ellos y sus dos hermanas como hicieron desde hace meses, le dijeron que dejara de molestar tan a menudo, que solo retrasaría a sus dos hermanas, El que tenia tan inocentes pensamientos del querer acercarse a su familia y recibía este trato, Eso le dolió casi fue como si le dijeran que el, su presencia, su existencia era un estorbo

Los aldeanos Ni siquiera le reconocían, Algunos se preguntaban si el hokage tenia Un hijo varón y luego se reían y le decían que se largara y dejara de molestar, considerándolo una broma, Otros consideraban la teoría del que fuera el hijo del hokage pero se mantenían indiferente, como si no les importara, tan solo mirando a aquel niño tan inocente de la realidad que le ocultaban y solo lo veían como una burla de persona... un estorbo para la vidah

En el cumpleaños numero 6 fue como los anteriores sin cambio alguno, Ignorado, sin aprecio a su existencia, sin atención, Excepto por el viejo tercer hokague sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, quien siempre le visitaba los días de su cumpleaños con las mas amables intenciones posibles, pues para el naruto era como el nieto que nunca tuvo, Y naruto eso lo agradecía con la mayor de las felicidades reflejando muchísima alegría al verlo de visita.

Este cumpleaños fue cuando presencio como su padrino jiraiya le mostraba el pergamino de la invocacion de los sapos a Naruko invitándola a firmarlo, Eso lo molesto a niveles enormes y para el colmo su madrina Tsunade senju también le quería dar la invocación de las babosas a Natsumi

Eso colmo la paciencia de Naruto, cuando sus padres y padrinos se fueron a entrenar, O en el caso del pervertido sanin quien se fue a hacer una "Investigación", se fue corriendo en dirección opuesta, solo con lo puesto y un cuchillo de carnicero que un vendedor de carne le regalo hace poco, pues conocía a naruto y se sentía identificado al tener una familia igual, Huyo en lagrimas, los guardias de la puerta ni le vieron pasar ya que estaban dormidos

Luego de un tiempo fuera de la aldea en el bosque, cazando algo para comer, pues con el tiempo aprendió a sobrevivir buscando sus propios alimentos de la naturaleza, y después de eso, decidió que era hora de ir a su hogar por cuanto estaba anocheciendo y emprendió la caminata adentrándose a la aldea pensando en descansar un poco en su cama ya que estaba cansado por lo que paso hoy día, pero algo ocurrió que lo tomo por sorpresa aunque ya lo había visto en muchas ocasiones

Los aldeanos lo miraron venir, y sin que pensaran dos veces una multitud de mas de 20 personas civiles se acercaban peligrosamente a nuestro pequeño niño peli plateado por cuanto decían que el era la reencarnación del kyubi y Naruto al percatarse de eso en un intento de retroceso torpe cae sentado de trasero en el suelo de las calles de konoha por aterrorizarse por cuanto miraba los palos que tenían los civiles enfurecidos y divisando de manera rápida miraba a varios shinobis acercándose a la multitud, el peli plata pensando que lo ayudarían... cuan equivocado estaba el muy inocente, Sin darle chance empezaron a darle palos por todo su cuerpo de manera brusca al instante el pequeño infante se cubría el rostro con sus brazos de manera desesperada mientras gritaba ayuda y pedía que alguien lo salvara, pues nadie le hacia caso, las personas que estaban en sus hogares escucharon el murmullo y asomándose por ventanas y puertas miraron lo que acontecía y tan solo sonreían satisfecho de que tomaran represalia contra ese demonio como ellos lo llamaban, De manera escurridiza en un intento de salvarse de la injusticia que le daban el pequeño empezó a correr hacia las afueras de konoha donde lo estaban persiguiendo mientras le lanzaban piedras y uno que otro kunai por parte de los shinobis chunin los cuales eran como 2, mientras que luego de un momento corriendo llegaba a adentrarse al bosque, donde fue interceptado por un chunin parandose al frente del pequeño donde este se frena de manera aterrorizada mientras daba pasos lentos hacia atrás mientras este se le acercaba con pasos acercados con la intención de allegar al pequeño con intenciones nada amigables

Mientras que el pequeño retrocedía no pudo hacerlo mas por sentir su espalda chocar con algo o mas bien alguien y al darse cuanta mira a varios aldeanos con palos listos para querer apalearlo mientras el pequeño temblaba de miedo pues no sabia donde ir, lo tenían acorralado

-P-por favor, N-no me hagan daño, Si les eh ofendido perdónenme no lo vuelvo a hacer- Suplicaba el pequeño mientras miraba las caras de los aldeanos los cuales sonreían de manera perversa con la idea de lastimarlo

-Es tu hora demonio, Vas a pagar por todo lo que nos hiciste ahora mismo- Y sin mas le empezaban a dar de palos en su pequeño cuerpo mientras que el decía que pararan que le dolía mucho y que lo perdonaran por lo malo que haya hecho

Mientras que estos tan solo se gozaban del dolor de Naruto al darle aquel castigo asi mismo de palos tambien le daban de puños en todo su cuerpo dejando al pobre naruto tan lastimado y sangrante de su cuerpo y su rostro, pues esto no era todo, ya que un chunin se acerco hacia naruto de manera lenta, naruto al ver aquello tan solo con voz entre cortada y temblorosa

-A-ayuda...P-por favor...- El pequeño tan solo quería que esto acabara que alguien lo ayudara, sabiendo que nadie supliría por el y cuando las cosas no podían ponerse peor... le sucedió algo tan atroz

-Suplica con la muerte escoria...- Y de una manera sin compasión, aquel chunin le enterraba el kunai en su estomago perforandolelo con el arma mientras que Naruto tan solo temblaba espasmoticamente con todo su cuerpo, no grito, no podía, aquel dolor era tan horrible que no podía describir tanto dolor desde su estomago recorriendole su cuerpo a cada segundo, mientras que algo de sangre empezaba a escurrirse por la comisura de su labial inferior izquierdo al quedar mirando a aquel shinobi con los ojos tan abiertos y practica mente inmovil, la única movilidad de su cuerpo eran los constantes espasmos por los dolores irreales que sentía en ese momento al recordar todo los momentos de su pequeña vida recordando que ya no tenia nada... Le habian quitado todo, Su sueño, su legado.. todo

-Fash back-

-Nombro a Naruko namikaze uzumaki como la proxima Hokage de esta generación, Se que seras una gran hokage y podrás llevar tus espectativas a lo alto hija mia- Escucho naruto al presenciar desde su habitación como su padre anunciaba, al instante que algo dentro de naruto se cuarteaba en miles de pedazos mientras que el infante tan solo quedo en ese lugar sin moverse mientras escuchaba de Su propia madre como nombraba a Natsumi la próxima Heredera de los clanes Uzumaki namikaze, Los dos padres decían aquello con tanto orgullo y felicidad y naruto al escuchar aquello su mirada quedo perdida, el brillo de sus hermosos ojos plateados poco a poco perdía su resplandor y unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas al sentir que le quitaron todo, sus sueños, su legado...

-Fin del fash back-

Naruto estaba muriendo mientras todos se iban dejando al infante a su suerte

-MINUTOS DESPUES, EN LA TORRE HOKAGE-

Se encontraba el cuarto hokage firmando unos papeles mientras El viejo tercer hokage estaba mirando por la ventana pensando, Estaba pensando en como estaría naruto, pues en ese momento sentía un mal y horrible presentimiento con respecto al pequeño infante, mientras que poco a poco miraba de vez en cuando a aquel rubio mayor de reojo al notar como este estaba concentrado en ese papeleo sin subir la vista por un segundo cuando de pronto sintió aquel mal presentimiento con mayor insistencia, así que decidiendo irse de la torre se encaminaba a buscar a naruto para saber si esta bien

Al llegar hacia las afueras de la aldea escuchaba un murmullo civil de varias personas diciendo algo como "Le dimos su merecido", "Ahora si estará mas que enterrado el demonio kyubi", "Ese bosque sera su tumba" Escuchaba el viejo preocupandole de sobre manera al pensar que a naruto le paso algo malo así que se apresuro lo mas que pudo adentrándose al bosque para ver si lo hallaba

Luego de varios minutos el viejo no pudo mas que mirar con horror absoluto como delante de el tirado en el piso estaba el cuerpo de naruto sin poderse mover pues estaba todo sangrante mientras su estomago estaba perforado, Sin mas el viejo corre hacia naruto percatándose que naruto respiraba todavía pero de manera errada, el con muchísima tristeza veía en lagrimas que de manera sorpresa esa herida poco a poco estaba curándose de manera muy lenta y milagrosa por el casi nulo chakra que contenía el alma del kyubi, mientras repetia incontables veces "Lo siento naruto, perdóname" sin dejar de llorar en silencio al sostener en sus razos aquel peli plateado

Cuando escucho unas palabras que le helaron la sangre Inesperada mente los cuales fueron "Ji-chan.. M-mateme... N-no qui-quiero sufrir m-mas... O-onegai m-mateme"

Esa fue la confesión de pequeño naruto escuchándose en su voz una suplica que si bien fue suave y delicada denotaba desesperación, Ya no queria que le odiaran que le golpearan que le Hicieran daño sin tener culpa de nada, El solo quería morir porque ya no soportaba todo lo que le pasaba, pero lo que mas lo desmoronaba era el olvido que su familia le había hecho

Aquel viejo al escuchar sus palabras de suave voz y entre cortado expresar no evito mirar sus ojos sin evitar que su cuerpo temblara de impotencia y una gran tristeza... sus ojitos plateados que brillaban como nunca, aquellos ojitos que reflejaban ternura y inocencia de la mas pura... Ya no eran mas que unos ojitos sin vida, la manera en la cual su mirada estaba total mente perdida, Denotando como su alma había sido arrancada con una furia incomprensible, no había inocencia en ese momento, solo un desespero por morirse

Ese viejo tan solo lloro amarga mente sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño naruto, El capto que le destruyeron a su nieto de manera emocional, Un daño tan atroz que es nulo la taza de oportunidad para que fuese el de antes... no... naruto jamas volverá a ser ese niño alegre e Hiperactivo, no con lo que le ha hecho su aldea, su propia familia

Mas tarde El viejo sandaime personal mente llevo a naruto a su casa ya que anterior mente su herida profunda sano por completo gracias al poder del alma del kyubi que lenta mente lo curo en su cuerpo, mientras que este estaba dormido el viejo escurriéndose a la habitación del pequeño por medio de un sunshin reposaba al pequeño en su cama con delicadeza y al dejarlo lo miraba tan triste por no protegerlo cuando mas lo necesitaba, si hubiera estado con anterioridad no pasaría por eso, así que sin mas se fue en un sunshin de la habitación del infante si se hubiese quedado un momento mas presenciaba como El cuerpo de naruto empezaba a resplandecer de un brillo blanquecino de tal intensidad el cual en medio de eso es absorbido por un torbellino dimensional quedando la habitación vacía dando un incentivo de su ausencia inminente ...

Y FIN!

Este es mi primer fanfiction que hago, les pido perdón por la falta ortográfica que lleguen a notar, les anuncio que soy NUEVO CARAJO y amm... de verdad quisiera que me den su opinión por si estubo buena o no, Me encanta leer fanfiction y el leído incontables historias de distintos animes, pero uno de los mas interesantes para mi es los de traicion, olvido, desprecio por la familia, No se porque pero me encanta da ese toque nostalgico y pues quise hacer uno

No soy tan experto poniendo cursivas y tantos detalles y descripciones y esas weonadas, yo me voy por lo de la vieja escuela porque YOLOOO Soy muy sensual como un Chico bishop 3 CREO que ustedes prefieren una buena trama y emocionantes momentos lleno de muchos sentimientos y emociones para dar ese buen incentivo de buen fanfiction

Por lo que mire en cada fics que lei solo hay uno en el cual naruto es peli plateado y como yo ADORO ese color de cabello y mas si le das una buena impresión al personaje

Es mi primera vez por favor dadle una oportunidad les prometo con mi alma de guerrero fanfictionero fiel a mi amor por el fanfic que cumpliré con subirles capítulos sin falta

Gracias a todos buenas noches, les ah hablado Sempai Fics 3


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por leer el prólogo del fic Sozo – Omni King, les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón mis queridos lectores, no saben como me llena de alegría el recibir sus 10 review, una maravilla, y como persona fiel a su palabra, aquí les traigo el siguiente cap 3**

 **DISCLAIMAER: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, es de su respectivo dueño Kishimoto masashi**

 _ **REEDITE EL CAPITULO PARA AÑADIR LO QUE PASO EN EL PLAZO MIENTRAS QUE NARUTO ESTABA SOLO EN EL PLANO ASTRAL**_

 ** _Los acontecimientos que naruto estará dentro de aquel limbo astral sucederán toda la temporada de naruto cuando era niño, Para cuando salga la historia dará comienzo en el arco de shippuden_**

 ** _¿Porque?, ¿No les cansa que en los muchos fanfictión's que han leído siempre comienze desde su arco principal?, digo, ¿No les emociona ver un fic's de esta categoría desde otra perspectiva de la historia?, al menos a mí esto me parece muy atractivo e interesante, perdón a aquellos que no les resulte agradable pero, es mi fic & punto baibys :$_**

Capítulo 1: El regreso innegable

Luego después de que naruto había sido absorbido por aquel torbellino dimensional, El susodicho se encontraba flotando en un lugar infinitos alrededores, pues no había nada más que nada, parecía como si la inmensidad del espacio fuese comparado con este lugar con la diferencia de que este lugar estaba tan iluminado por una luz resplandeciente que alumbraba todo los alrededores y reflejaba una cálida sensación de tranquilidad mientras que con sus ojos cerrados, él pensaba en todo lo que le había acontecido de manera injusta, todo porque la gente lo odiaba porque según ellos, tenía al zorro de las 9 colas encerrado dentro de su interior y por aquello él era nombrado la reencarnación del demonio, Pensaba también en como su familia lo había abandonado y olvidado sus hermanas tenían toda la atención y el amor que el con desesperación anhelaba de sus padres, atención y amor que jamás recibió por el descuido de los adultos fraternales para con él, él ya tenía todo claro, estaba solo, no tenía a nadie, él era un don nadie una basura, una escoria para su aldea, aun con sus ojos cerrados podía sentir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras pensaba todo esto en sus adentros

-Ya no quiero sufrir más…. Que alguien me ayude- Decía el pequeño peli plateado a la nada mientras que sin que él se diera cuenta Una luz tan hermosa de color naranja empezaba a materializarse frente a él, mientras que esto acontecía una voz misteriosa se escuchaba muy cerca del infante

-¿Te encuentras bien?, no debes de llorarle a aquellos que no lo merecen~ -Mencionaba aquella energía la cual estaba flotando frente al contrario de manera parsimonia, mientras que naruto al percatarse de esa voz rápidamente abre sus ojos plateados quedando contemplando la energía el cual estaba quieto frente a él, como si lo observara detalladamente y naruto no sabía porque pero sentía que aquella energía flotante conocía su vida, así mismo el con inocencia en ese momento preguntaba

-S-sí, estoy bien, ¿Q-quien es usted? Señor…-

-¿Señor?, Hehe no me digas así me haces sentir viejo- Mencionaba con una suave voz la cual parecía la de un pre adolecente mientras denotaba leve diversión en su tonalidad vocal

Discúlpeme no era mi intensión pero… ¿Puedo preguntar qué hago aquí?- Preguntaba un poco más normalizado por lo amable que esa energía me contestaba

-Estas aquí porque eh mirado tu sufrir, todo lo que has pasado, como te han tratado, Me sentí con la necesidad de hablar contigo, ya que por lo que mire, eres una persona con un corazón tan puro- Decía de manera calmada Asombrando a naruto por las palabras que le decía, Como sabia de su vida si él no lo conocía y además decía, que siento un niño fuese de tan enorme corazón a pesar de su situación en su aldea, lo cual lo dejaba más sorprendido porque nadie le había dicho dicho un cumplido así de su propia persona que no fuese que lo repudiaran y lo llamaran demonio

-De corazón le agradezco sus amables palabras, Es usted una de las pocas personas que me habla con mucha amabilidad pero, Yo no soy nada especial, No tengo ningún talento- Decía el pequeño con mucha tristeza en su mirada y en su tono de voz mientras agachaba la mirada

-Eso no es cierto, Eh visto en tu ser que tienes mucho valor, eres alguien amable, cuidas y amas a los que te importan en la vida y son apreciados para ti, por lo que quisiera preguntarte… ¿Quieres que te empiecen a respetar, a valorar, Y demostrar que lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser?- Aquellas palabras y preguntas eran invocadas por aquella energía mientras que naruto internamente se sorprende porque nadie había hecho algo tan amable por el-

-Si… si quiero, Por favor permítame ser alguien que pueda darse a respetar y no dejar que nadie más me lastime y me haga daño, quiero tener la fuerza para proteger a aquellos que son apreciados por mí- Decía naruto con mucha esperanza en sus palabras, aquella energía tan solo dio una risa suave con una calma, Sinceramente el niño le agradaba, era como su protegido

-Eres alguien muy interesante- Decía aquella energía mientras que se acercaba hasta el pecho de naruto y al tocarlo el propio cuerpo de naruto empezaba a dar un brillo blanquecino cubriéndole todo su ser, al instante que algo dentro de naruto empezaba a despertar, algo tan cálido pero a la vez tan abrumador, mientras él era cubierto por ese resplandor blanco sentía como una energía empezaba a adentrarse en su cuerpo y a la vez esparcirse por todo su ser sorprendiéndole en el momento, mientras que el empezaba a presentar cambios en su cuerpo y en su cabello mientras que luego de un breve momento el resplandor blanco empezaba a disminuir de intensidad al instante que poco a poco empezaba a ser visible la silueta de naruto con unos cambios tan evidentes

-Este será mi regalo para contigo, por ser alguien de corazón puro y de nobles sentimientos, Mientras que ahora en adelante, deberás demostrarles a todos cuan equivocado estaban contigo y No permitir que nadie más pretenda decirte lo contrario a tu verdad innegable

-Te prometo que cambiare al mundo y demostrare que jamás fui un estorbo, mi aldea, mis padres, mis hermanas, van a lamentar con llanto y lágrimas lo mal que me han tratado -Mencionaba aquel peli plateado de una manera monótona en su expresividad vocal, mientras que su mirada reflejaba una calma absoluta por la personalidad que aquella energía resplandeciente le otorgo junto a su nuevo cambio

-Bueno, mi tiempo se ha acabado, debo irme, lo que tenía que hacer ya lo eh cumplido- Decía de manera calmada aquella energía mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a brillar más intensa y naruto al percatarse de aquello sabiendo que él no podía obligarlo a quedarse, decidió decirle una última cosa

-Antes de irte, quisiera saber la identidad del ser que me ha salvado de la desesperación- El peli plateado mostraba su respeto confesando aquellas palabras de manera serena

-Vuelvo a decirlo, eres interesante~ -Contestaba de manera serena con una leve risilla mientras que dicha energía empezaba a tomar una forma humana de 1.65 cm de cabellera muy larga y lisa hasta sus piernas llevando un kimono japonés con estampado de flores de cerezo por la complexión de su cuerpo se pudo afirmar que él era varón, mientras que su rostro de facciones finas se dejaba ver con una calma en sus ojos negros y una sonrisa serena mientras su alrededor reflejaba poder, serenidad, y una calma anormal

-Valla, eso sí es una sorpresa inesperada sabes, Mi nombre es naruto y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dando su opinión al contemplar aquel joven de cabellera larga y negra al compás que de igual modo su rostro mostraba una serena curiosidad y al hace aquella pregunta esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa desde sus labios

-Mi nombre es…..

11 Años después-

||Sucesos que pasan en ese tiempo con naruto después de que la energía astral se marchara y naruto se quedara solo en el plano astral

Año 1

El chico peliplata aprendió matemáticas, diversos lenguajes, geométrica, ciencia, sistemas, artes, enfermería, etc. Los aprendió todos en los meses que paso, supo mucho sobre el mundo Shinobi y que el espacio era infinito, además de que no se podía respirar allá, pero con lo que su cuerpo había experimentado en aquel cambio hacían que esa posibilidad fuese posible, En otras palabras, Aquel peli plateado en el proceso temporal estuvo jugando a ser Dios

Que había muchos planetas y diversos sistemas solares. De la energía aprendió su arte, el de la manipulación, a lo cual dijeron que esa clase de habilidad era muy, muy antigua para ella, pero eso no quería decir que no tenían información

A Naruto se le concedió el poder de crear cualquier cosa de la nada, sea de carne y hueso, sea inerte, sea lo que sea, él podía crearlo a su voluntad, de la cual llamo a aquella habilidad "Sozo" que significaba Creación

Año 2 y 3

Allí aprendió solo el arte de la lucha de palmas, puños y piernas. Las palmas eran para destrozar el interior del sujeto enemigo que se encontraba en su camino, causándole un dolor interno y no externo como pasa con otros golpes.

Con los puños, esos eran peligrosos, ya que con un solo puño podía destrozar una viga de acero con una abrumadora facilidad

Piernas; sus piernas eran de hierro, no literalmente, pero lo eran, una fuerza descomunal se escondía allí. Aunque la musculatura del muchacho no fuera de un fisiculturista, era aceptable para su edad

Año 4

En este año descubrió que sus poderes no aumentan de manera física sino mental, por lo que empezó a entrenar mental mente, Siendo uno con todo lo que le rodeaba en aquel lugar y en el mismo instante descubrió que su cuerpo contenía "Furyoku" o "Poder chamanico", Siendo esto algo sorpresa decidió entrenarlo para fortalecerlo y volverlo mas poderoso

Año 5-6

En estos 2 años decidió establecer una amistad con el demonio que llevaba dentro de su interior, El Kyubi no yoko, El Peliplateado cuando miro por primera vez a la entidad no se sorprendió por la manera en la cual estaba encerrado, Sintió empatia y entendió que la poderosa criatura tan solo quería vivir tranquilo alejado de los problemas pero la avaricia y la codicia de los humanos era tan irritable que te sacaba de tus casillas, El demonio le confeso todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había vivido y como lo habían encerrado, también le revelo que fue su padre rubio el que metió su alma en su cuerpo y el chakra dividido en sus dos hijas

Esto lo habría enfurecido sin igual ya que hubiera entendido porque el odio de las personas y ademas, sin embargo, no tenia en sus planes el tomar venganza contra la aldea, o contra sus padres que lo descuidaron y abandonaron a su suerte, o sus hermanas, Mas bien el los miraría con indiferencia, con neutralidad sin mostrar emociones hacia ellos, no con odio, el odio te llevaba a la oscuridad, el no caería tan bajo, Demostraría lo valioso y el poder a la "familia" que le dio la espalda

El kyubi se llevo muy bien con naruto, de manera de que le permitió conocer su verdadero nombre "Kurama" así mismo que naruto miraba a kurama como la figura de hermano mayor, ya que el lo apoyaba en todo y le daba algunas enseñanzas sobre sus habilidades de manera mental aumentando considerable mente su intelecto en las batallas

Año 7-8

Naruto en este tiempo descubrió que sus habilidades físicas empezaba a crecer de manera automático, Osea que su poder de impacto con sus puños y patadas, como su resistencia física, su velocidad de ataque y movimiento, todo esto iba en aumento a cada segundo gracias a que sus poderes mentales cada vez aumentaban con forme el tiempo pasaba permitiendo que sus poderes mentales, y todo su arsenal de habilidades aumentasen a cada segundo, Cierta mente una maravilla según la perspectiva y pensamientos del peliplata ya que no estaría preocupándose por matarse para entrenar física mente no porque no pueda, si no porque para el, entrenar de manera mental es mas efectivo y eso es lo que lo llevo a despertar esa habilidad innata

Año 9-10

En estos 2 años sus poderes chamanicos crecieron tan grandes que sin que el se diera cuenta pudo invocar a una criatura del elemento fuego de dimensiones tan grandes en tamaño y poder, llamado "El espiritu del fuego" siendo uno de las Esencias mas poderosa y sagradas del mundo chamanico

||Nota del autor: No recuerdo bien la descripción de este espíritu, pero ustedes saben quien es porque ya lo conocen, es del anime shaman king

Año 11

En este año se decidió dar un descanso para disfrutar de su ultimo año en el limbo astral, Rememorando todo sus años de entrenamiento y todo lo que ha acontecido ya que aunque estaba solo, sabia que pronto volvería al plano shinobi y demostraría todo el potencia que la aldea de la hoja desprecio, aunque sin la idea de venganza, sino mas bien de darles una lección, Así que luego de haber cumplido el plazo temporal, salia de aquel limbo astral con una serenidad en su ser absoluta mediante un torbellino dimensional

||Sucesos que pasan en el mundo shinobi antes de que naruto saliera del plano astral, Arco del inicio||

Había pasado un tiempo muy largo desde la ausencia de naruto En la aldea de konoha, Años atrás cuando kushina uzumaki Limpiaba y aseaba su hogar, pues tenía el día libre, su esposo el hokage estaba trabajando, sus dos hijas estaban jugando a las afueras y no estaba mal de vez en cuando él disponer de un poco de su tiempo para hacer limpieza hogareña, al llegar a la planta alta de su casa para verificar que los cuartos de naruko y natsumi estaban limpios, distinguió con la mirada una tercera habitación, teniendo curiosidad por no recordar esa habitación camino hasta ese lugar, cuando abría la puerta adentrándose un poco al cuarto miro polvo, polvo y más polvo por todos lados extrañándole de sobre manera pues no comprendía porque esta habitación estaba en este estado, ¿Acaso alguna de sus hijas o su marido dormía con anterioridad aquí que después de un tiempo se le olvido mantenerla aseada?, Así que curioseando por los lados mientras más se adentraba mirando que comparado con la habitación de sus hijas que estaba llenos de juguetes esta no tenía nada, estaba vacía, el lujo que tenía esta habitación era una foto enmarcada de Un niño peli plateado que se veía feliz junto al viejo tercer hokage mientras el adulto lo abrazaba por la espalda y el infante hacia el símbolo de amor y paz con los dedos de su mano derecha, Ese niño….. Naruto… hablando de naruto, donde estaba naruto…. Hacia cuanto, ¿Varios meses?, ¿5 meses?, ¿Un año?, ¿dos años? ¿¡3 años!?, La mujer empezó a tener una intranquilidad en su interior pues no sabía dónde se encontraba el peli plateado se había olvidado de Naruto, su primogénito, Le había prestado tanta atención a sus hijas porque tenían el chakra del kyubi, la pelirroja trataba de asimilar que ellas dependían de la atención tanto de su esposo como de ella, no era su culpa que minato y ella ignoraran a naruto, verdad…

Después de aquello cuando llego minato en la noche él fue informado por la pelirroja lo desolado y olvidado que estaba aquella habitación y que sobre todo no sabía dónde estaba naruto… Naruto, Minato empezaba a pensar para tratar de saber cuánto tiempo había estado ignorando a su primogénito por cuanto sus hijas que tenían el chakra del kyubi necesitaban toda la atención para que controlaran su poder con éxito, No podía tener el tiempo para estar junto a naruto porque naruko y natsumi eran más importantes….verdad…

Con el tiempo la noticia de que naruto estaba desparecido no se hiso esperar y se esparció por toda la aldea como si fuera una clase de perfume súper potente, pues los civiles que le tenían odio al peli plateado estaban más que contentos de que el demonio estaba desaparecido, y varios shinobis chunin que le tenían odio a naruto también festejaban por la noticia grata

Yondaime minato mandaba ambus por las afueras de la aldea por todo los lugares, continentes, distintos lugares con la intención de encontrar a naruto fracasando en su búsqueda, pues por más que mandaba la búsqueda estos volvían sin saber el paradero del pequeño peli plateado

Hiruzen sarutobi estaba tan triste cuando se enteró de la desaparición de naruto, el decía que era su culpa por no poder protegerlo y que no se perdonaría jamás si le pasaba algo al peli plata pero por dentro en su corazón deseaba que naruto este a salvo y pueda volver a verlo

Las hijas del cuarto hokage y kushina cuando se enteraron de la desaparición de naruto, estas simplemente estaban algo inquietas, una de las razones era el trato que tenían con el peli plateado, pues ellas no les hablaba cuando el intentaba llevarse bien con ellas dos, le decían que era débil y la otra razón que a pesar de eso jamás se dignaron en brindarle la mano amiga cuando se enteraron de la situación en la cual el peli plata vivía apartado de amor de sus padres, solo decían le decían que dejara de molestar y que madure de una vez, que según ella, él no era especial y simplemente siguieron con su vida, como si la noticia no les importase

Con el paso de los meses y luego años el cuarto hokague disminuía cada vez más la búsqueda en encontrar el paradero de naruto, el paso del tiempo le empezó a dar a entender según su perspectiva que naruto estaría muerto y que a pesar de todo la vida debía seguir, su esposa primero se mostró preocupada ante esa perspectiva del rubio pero luego empezó a reconsiderar e seguir con su vida junto a su esposo y sus hijas

Así pues, el tiempo paso, todo corría como si nada hubiera pasado y ya era la fecha donde sus hijos entrarían en la academia para ser genin y así demostrar el futuro de la nueva generación ninja

-ACTUALIDAD-

Por el bosque caminaba una persona joven, más bien un chico de 16 años de edad, de estatura pequeña aproximada mente 1.65 cm, pues su estatura es producto de aquella etapa en la cual sufrió su cambio en el limbo astral, permitiendo que su estatura no creciera, pareciendo tan solo un chico de 10 a 12 años de edad, De ojos plateado y cabello muy largo y ancho en longitud llegando más allá de su cintura de color plateado, con tres marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes, lleva un poncho o túnica que le cubre la parte superior de su cuerpo pareciendo más a una capa sin llevar más prendas en la parte superior del cuerpo, lleva guantes sin dedos, con cuatro pequeñas protuberancias en los nudillos (Dos en cada mano impresa con su nombre) Así como un par de pantalones anchos con dos secciones cada una con un conjunto de tres bandas en cada pierna y los zapatos con dos pernos que sobresalen de los dedos del pie-

||NOTA DEL AUTOR: les diré una pista para que sepan quien tiene esa descripción: Shaman King 7u7 ||

Aquel joven se acercaba a las enormes puertas de la aldea de la hoja con unos pasos tan suaves de un andar tan sereno mientras que contemplaba de manera calmada como se aproximaba al pasar por el lado del puesto de los dos chunin kotetsu e izumo los cuales "Montaban guardia" según ellos pues estaban dormidos, aquel pequeño chico se detuvo unos pasos cuando escucho como uno de los guardias, quien era izumo se despertaba al percatarse del misterioso peli plata y hablaba el chunin

-Buenas, viene de visita por la aldea o viene para tener una audición con el hokage, si es así por favor firme estos documentos y espere a que un ambu lo escolte- Le decia mientras le enseñaba un formulario y el peli plata tan solo ladeo su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para responderle

-No es necesario, vengo de visita- Y sin más empezó a continuar su caminata mientras el chunin lo miraba con curiosidad pues ese chico si era extraño, por no decir que era la primera vez que veía a un chico con el cabello tan peculiar, tan largo.. tan plateado, sinceramente le recordaban a alguien, pero a quien…

Mientras el peli plateado caminaba por las calles de la aldea, no pudo evitar sentir como los aldeanos lo quedaban mirando con mucha curiosidad, pues era la primera vez que miraban a un chico de su edad con esa apariencia, y varias mujeres solteras y alguna que otra casada, al verlo caminar así tan calmado, con pasos tan elegantes reflejando un aura de serenidad en su ser mientras tenía una mirada de calma absoluta con una pequeña muy pequeña sonrisa desde sus labios ciertamente les daban unas irresistibles ganas de abrazarlo y comérselo pero trataban de reprimir sus impulsos porque él era un chico… un chico muy joven y sensualmente sexy, En todo el trayecto el peli plateado se percató de cómo lo miraban las personas y simplemente negaba mentalmente por lo hipócritas que eran, Él no iba a dejar que miradas tan lamentables lo quieran llenar de ilusiones, No mis amigos, Él no era el mismo, ni nunca lo será

Así mismo luego de unos minutos en caminata llegaba hasta la torre hokage, entonces se adentraba en el lugar hasta llegar a la recepcionista de cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, el cual estaba recogido por su trabajo, tiene ojos del mismo color de su cabello y tiene la piel blanca

-Disculpe, El tercer hokage, ¿Se encuentra disponible?, tengo una audiencia con el- Expresaba con una calma anormal el peli plateado y largo mientras que miraba a la contraria al los ojos mientras esta se sonrojaba levemente por la manera en la cual ese pequeño la estaba mirando, no con lujuria o con deseos mundanos no, si no con una calma absoluta que te daba a entender la vasta neutralidad que desbordaba esa sola mirada

A-ah p-pues, el sandaime hokage si esta.. ahora mismo puedes pasar si gustas tener su audición con el- Trataba de explicarle al ajeno mientras un leve tiñe carmesí no podía despegarse de las mejillas de ella y tartamudeando al inicio para luego armarse de valor y culminar las palabras ahogadas de su boca

Ohh~ muchas gracias señorita, Con su permiso- Y sin más se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar con unos pasos tan serenos mientras que la mujer peli negra lo miraba con un sonrojo notable, ya que jamás había sucedido algo así con un chico tan joven, no entendía porque se sonrojaba si era solo un chico agradeciéndole

Mientras tanto el peli plateado luego de unos cuantos minutos de caminar llego hasta la oficina hokage mientras que podía escuchar como si estuvieran reunidas varias personas, Ya como había recibido la orden de la recepcionista de poder entrar primero el tocaba la puerta escuchando un "Pase" obedeciendo el entraba a la oficina mientras que podía notar como al momento de entrar todos se lo quedaban mirando pues el pensó que quizás sea por su atuendo y por su cabello tan largo, entre ellas, las de una Mujer mayor pelirroja, Un rubio mayor, Una chica pelirroja de edad joven y una peli rubia atado en dos coletas de edad joven, Una mujer rubia mayor y un hombre peli blanco largo y Un anciano con las ropas tradicionales de un hokage, Estas miradas no le incomodaban, ni le interesaban, solo hubo una mirada que si se alegraba internamente aunque no lo demostraba por su mirada neutral, el cual era el del viejo sandaime que en este momento estaba mirando al peli plateado en shock no podía negar su absoluto asombro, las lágrimas querían amenazar con aguar sus ojos de la impresión, estaba tan impactado de… de …volver a verle nuevamente…No puede creerlo, Kami mi querido nieto ha….en ese momento escucho al rubio que estaba sentado en su asiento detrás del escritorio hablar

-Buenas, ¿Podemos ayudarte jovencito?- El peli platino podía notar con claridad las miradas que todos les estaban mirando mientras que el de igual modo escaneaba analíticamente con su mirada monótona a cada uno de los presentes

Sí, tengo un asunto con el tercer hokage, Hiruzen sarutobi, quisiera hablar con él y quisiera que lo hiciéramos a parte si no le es mucha molestia- Mencionando aquellas palabras con una mirada monótona al instante que su vista se fijaba en el viejo que no salía de su asombro, mientras que la mirada del pobre viejo estaba tan lagrimeante mientras lentamente se acercaba tres pasos a la dirección del peli plata cuando no pudo frenar su boca y decir una palabra que en pocas palabras, soltó una bomba en todo el lugar con solo escucharse

-"N-naruto"-

Todos y digo TODOS, al escuchar esas palabras instintivamente sus cabezas giraron con dirección hacia el viejo hokage que no podía evitar el estar sonreír en lágrimas por ver su figura de nieto vivo sano y salvo al instante que todos al mirar aquello de manera endemoniada su vista se fijó en aquel joven peli plateado mientras que el shock invadía cada fibra de su cuerpo mientras que sus rostros era de absoluta conmoción por ver cómo frente a ellos estaba el joven que según ellos pensaban que estaba muerto por su desaparición misteriosa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y FIN! Que tal el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado

Les saluda con amor Sempai Fic's, Leed y dejadme sus sensuales Review, Ya ne~


	3. Capítulo 3

ESTOY VIVOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mierda! –Esquiva una mesa que iba en dirección a su persona desde la izquierda- Oigan esperen…. –Escucha abucheos- Ay no me abucheen perdonen la demora, es que les explico

¡Explica rápido o te golpeamos ahora mismo, Porque el capítulo demoro tanto joder! -Decía uno de los que estaban mirándolo molesto mientras sostenía una botella de vodka listo para lanzárselo-

Ok les digo rápido para resumirles, Venezuela, Situación difícil por todo lo caro del país por la economía muy baja, No tengo pc, no tengo teléfono, La hora del cyber está muy cara, no tengo dinero en mis bolsillos… Y fin. –Todo el mundo entrecierra los ojos buscando si dice la verdad o no-

mientras tanto… Aquí el capítulo para ustedes

 **Como les mencioné, los acontecimiento del proseguir de la historia acontecerán en el arco de shippuden así que, ¡Rueda capitulo!**

 **Capítulo 2 : Sorpresas y pánico familiar**

Todos y cada uno estaban observando a aquel joven recién llegado, la conmoción golpeaba sus mentes por cuanto no tenían palabras para articular alguna de sus expresiones visibles en sus rostros, Ya que ahí estaba el infante que según dieron por muerto al estar tanto tiempo sin ser visto, algunos pensaron que el infante estaba secuestrado, otros habían pensado que solo había muerto, y así pensamientos semejantes se habían acoplado en sus mentes conmocionados en este momento

Cada uno de ellos sabían la condición que el peliplateado había vivido en la aldea y en sus mentes llegaban memorias de como a pesar de saber que su existencia apenas era visible no le habían tendido la mano, ignorándolo, dejándolo a su suerte, mirándolo como un don nadie, pues años atrás para algunos de los presentes tan solo aquel peliplateado era una vida que no requería el recibir atención por contener al alma del zorro de 9 colas Y dicha atención debía ser dado a las hijas del cuarto hokage y kushina uzumaki por solamente ambas tener la mitad del chakra del zorro en su interior

El tercer hokage, el viejo Hiruzen sarutobi no podía estar más contento con la visión que sus ojos estaban presenciando, Al ver nuevamente a su querido, a su amado nieto, a la razón de su fortaleza y sus fuerzas diarias, pues el viejo le tenía un cariño a naruto de manera tan profunda, Ya que el infante años atrás lo veía como su abuelo, sin que fuese legal, al peliplateado nunca le había importado, él lo amaba como su abuelo y así mismo el viejo lo quería tanto como su nieto

Cuando se había enterado de la desaparición de naruto se entristeció tanto y sin dudarlo dos veces movió cielo y tierra cooperando en mandar ambus en su aparición y día a día oraba y rezaba a Kami para que el pequeño estuviera a salvo y con bien y que algún día volviera a verlo de manera personal

Las reacciones no se habían hecho esperar para ser reflejado en cada uno en sus rostros y los pensamientos tampoco no podían ser manifestados

Minato namikaze, el cuarto hokage en estos años acontecidos no tenia muchos cambios tan solo no tenía cambios, estaba en aquel sitio sentado mirando a naruto de manera impactante, él no pensó que era su propio hijo, imaginó que era solo un chico extranjero porque tan solo miren al pequeño... osea su apariencia es tan joven & es muy pequeño de estatura, porque no había crecido para nada, que le llevó a conservar su juventud todo estos años de ausencia, y no lo había detallado con claridad pero ahora mismo no negaba el hacerlo pues estaba mirándolo de pies a cabeza detallandolo rápidamente con la mirada en su apariencia, mientras que no podía decir nada por la sorpresa imprevista

Kushina uzumaki en estos años su belleza había sido notable, demostrando que estos años le habían sentado muy bien a pesar de todo & su sensualidad era mas evidente, estaba tan impactada como su esposo, primeramente por enterarse personal y en carne propia de que su hijo estaba vivo, ella tenía sus dos manos cubriendo su boca mientras que las lágrimas se le asomaban en sus ojos mirando tan fijamente a su hijo, impactada de manera enorme quedando detallando la apariencia del peliplateado con la mirada, pensando lo mismo que su esposo sobre la apariencia quizás tan joven de su hijo perdido, mientras que internamente se sentía muy feliz de volver a ver a su sochi y le daba gracias a kami porque lo trajera sano y salvo, prometiéndose a sí misma que haría las paces con su hijo y le daría el amor que no pudo darle, el amor de madre y así mismo volvería a ser una familia feliz como siempre debió ser… una lástima que eso no se podrá ser

Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki en estos muchos años había cambiado para con ella, teniendo una hermosura tan notable sacada de su madre, su cabello era corto hasta los hombros pelirroja de ojos morados, con un cuerpo que a pesar de su 16 estaba bien proporcionados permitiéndose tener un atractivo físico envidiable para alguna de las mujeres de la aldea de konoha, miraba a su hermano con una mezcla de asombro, por la aparición después de 11 años de desaparecido, conmoción, por la apariencia que el peliplateado optaba en su ser, y sobre todo con algo de arrogancia en la sonrisa que amenazaba con encurvarse en sus labios, Ya que según ella le demostraría lo patético que seguía siendo y que su llegada solo hará que ella, una de las chicas más populares del konoha lo humillaría ante sus amigos….Cuan equivocada estaba esta niña

Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki, de hermosura también visible, con un cuerpo muy voluminoso impresionadamente para alguien de su edad de 16 años como su hermana, aunque los pechos de la susodicha eran un poco mas grandes que los de su hermana Natsumi con un atractivo físico increíble, también siendo muy envidiable ante los ojos de las mujeres de konoha, observaba a su hermano con ambas manos tapando su boca con una expresión de impresión e internamente de felicidad por volver a verle, ella detallaba a su hermano con una concentración increíble, mirando la apariencia tan radical que el peliplateado había tenido, además de que también la estatura de él era más bajo que su hermana y ella, siendo un poco más alto que lo llamado auto nombrados "Shotas" pero aun así, era muy bajito y en cierto modo se veía muy kawaii, a la vez que la tristeza invadía todo su ser por como lo trato años atrás con sus malos tratos y diciéndole todas aquellas palabras hirientes junto a su hermana natsumi sin siquiera ponerse en sus zapatos y entender que aquel infante tan solo deseaba amor y cariño, cosas que ellas no le dieron, así que se prometió internamente hacer las paces con su hermanito mayor y llevarse bien como familia…. Cuan equivocado estaba esta chica

Sus padrinos Jiraiya y Tsunade que no tenían cambio, pues ambos estaban igual en todo estos años, aunque tsunade obviamente era hermosísima como una mujer muy sensual sin importar estos 11 años, miraban al pequeño con una mezcla de asombro y de conmoción por la manera de aparecer del pequeño después de estos 11 años de desaparecido, mientras que también se sorprendían por el cambio que el infante traía consigo así también que tenían tantas preguntas por decirle, La rubia mayor estaba pensando en darle una golpiza a su ahijado por desaparecer por tantos años preocupar a su familia como para que vuelva de lo más normal, Si eso iba a hacer si él no le respondía las preguntas que ya le tenía pensado decirle…. Solo diré que esta rubia peligra….

Mientras todos aquellos pensamientos y reacciones acontecían en cada uno de ellos volvieron en si cuando miraron como el viejo Hiruzen se abalanzo hacia naruto para abrazarlo al compás que antes de llegar a la figura de su nieto se arrodillaba ante él y lo envolvía en un abrazo muy dulce al instante que el susodicho le correspondía el gesto mientras que sentía como el pobre viejo le sollozaba y naruto tan solo este le daba palmadas suaves en su espalda con su mano derecha y con su mano izquierda le acariciaba la cabeza del viejito cariñosamente mientras que lo estaba mirando con una expresión suave, con una pequeña sonrisa desde sus labios mientras le decía suaves "Estoy aquí abuelito, Todo está bien" permitiendo así admirar una escena muy conmovedora y tierna, y en un momento luego se escucha una voz interrumpiendo el momento

-N-naruto… ¿De verdad eres tu hijo?- Fue la voz del rubio queriendo escuchar la respuesta del peliplateado, mientras que no dejaba de ver como acontecía el encuentro del viejo hokage y su hijo, Sin embargo no escucho respuesta, extrañándole un poco, por cuanto creyó que naruto no lo había escuchado

-S-sochi-kun…Hijo mío- Fue kushina quien mencionaba de manera suave, lo suficiente audible para que su hijo lo escuchara, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta del peliplata extrañándole también de igual manera que su esposo creyendo también que su hijo no lo había escuchado sin dejar de mirar como el pequeño trataba de calmar los sollozos del viejo sarutobi

-Oye Naruto-baka, No vez que tus padres te están llamando, porque los ignoras y no le respondes, te exijo que respondas a su llamado ahora- Fue la voz arrogante de natsumi llamando la atención de su padre, la cual se había molestado por la manera en la cual su hermano ignoraba a sus padres, si él cree que por estar desaparecido y volver luego rebelde ella lo iba a permitir estaba muy equivocado

-¿Mmm?- La vista de los orbes de naruto se situó de manera calmada hacia esa chica y también a los que lo estaban observando, Sintió que le estaban tratando de llamar su atención, pero estaba tan concentrado en tranquilizar a su abuelo que no se percató de eso, aunque tampoco es como si le importase.

-A mi abuelo lo conozco desde mi nacimiento, pero ustedes… ¿quiénes son?- La respuesta que sus labios confesaron denotaban una serenidad aplastante al instante que la expresión de su rostro mantenía una calma absoluta mientras quedaba observando a cada uno de los presentes logrando el impacto en todo los rostros excepto de Hiruzen que estaba limpiándose las lágrimas de la alegría y disponía de escuchar solamente

-Como que quienes somos, somos tu familia lo olvidas idiota!- Fue la respuesta de natsumi al enojarse mucho más por lo que dijo su hermano perdido

-Sochi-kun por favor… somos tu familia, Yo soy tu madre y Minato es tu padre, Así como Natsumi y Naruko son tus hermanas, recuérdanos…- Trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hijo la Pelirroja mayor luego de haber escuchado la pregunta del peliplateado, perturbándole internamente tan solo esa simple pregunta

-Se equivocan~ mi Única familia es mi Abuelo, Hiruzen sarutobi, Él es mi abuelo, Yo no tengo madre ni padre, no tengo hermanas, ni padrinos, les agradecería que dejaran de decir cosas ilógicas- Exponía naruto de una manera monótona en su expresividad facial mientras que Kushina le brotaban las lágrimas de sus ojos sollozando levemente, Natsumi se ponía más molesta con su tonto hermano por decir esas cosas, Naruko estaba con la cabeza agachada con una mirada muy triste mientras que la culpa le invadía cada fibra de su ser, ella sabía de su condición, lo sabía, NO HISO NADA, LO DEJO A SU SUERTE IGUAL QUE SU FAMILIA… lo habían abandonado en aquel tiempo, Minato miraba triste a naruto por como las cosas con el no mejoraban, al ver a su esposa tan triste y su hija naruko, iba a decir algo cuando otra voz se le adelanto

-¡Que diantres estas diciendo Naruto, será mejor que dejes esa rebeldía y le hables con el respeto que merecen tus padres antes de que te dé una golpiza ahora mismo!- Fue la retumbante voz de Tsunade senju al no soportar como Kushina estaba triste de esa manera, ella no iba a permitir que su ahijado rebelde haga lo que le dé la gana, no en su presencia

-No sé de qué habla, ya le dije que no los conozco, no prosigan con esas ideas ilógicas por fav….- Sin que él se percatara de su alrededor por disponerse a responderle cortésmente a esa mujer no evito el sentir como le abofeteaban su mejilla izquierda por la mano de la mujer pelirroja mayor que lloraba desconsoladamente

-No lo digas… no lo digas…-Mencionaba Kushina mientras que en ese momento era abrazada por Natsumi mientras que ella lo miraba con reproche, Naruto tan solo mantenía una mirada monótona a pesar de la situación y al darse la vuelta mirando a su abuelo decidió decir la razón por la cual estaba en la aldea

-Abuelo, estoy en la aldea porque tengo asuntos que atender en este lugar, ademas de hospedarme por un buen tiempo si no te molesta

-Claro que no me molesta, para nada naruto, me alegra saber que estarás en la aldea, Imagino que todavía quieres volverte hokage, el que desees continuar con el legado me alegra mucho- Decia el viejo con alegría mientras que le daba su afirmación pero una revelación de naruto le perturbo internamente y a los demás por cuanto no esperaban las palabras del peliplateado

-No quiero volverme hokage, es un sueño repetitivo y absurdamente aburrido, sin ofender abuelito, solo quiero pasarla bien y conocer las artes shinobis y ver qué tan buenas son, ademas son 11 años de ausencia, todo ha cambiado - Fue su respuesta mientras su sonrisa era pequeña y juguetona con una serenidad en su rostro

Es..estas conciente de eso.. naruto –Decia un sorprendido Hiruzen mientras que miraba fijamente al peliplateado

Sí, no todos tienen el mismo pensar y sueño abuelo, recuerda que todos alguna vez cambiamos en el transcurso de la historia Nufufu~- Expresaba de una manera tan serena y seductora en su tono de voz al escucharse tan melodioso que las mujeres como Tsunade y Naruko no evitaron sonrojarse levemente mientras que Minato y jiraiya sentían escalofríos por esa manera de hablar, Pues sintieron que esa vocalidad era el de un adulto seductor de elegante vocabulario

-Está bien Naruto, si esa es tu decisión yo te la respeto, hare como dices, me encargare de que estés cómodo en la aldea, por ahora me gustaría saber que harás desde estos momentos, ya que formaras parte de konoha como tu hogar- El viejo aceptaba las palabras de naruto y le preguntaba aquello mientras que todos y cada uno de los presentes estaban expectantes y atentos a esa conversación pues nunca imaginaron que alguien como naruto tuviese una personalidad tan madura para hablar con una tranquilidad natural, siempre lo imaginaron muy ruidoso e Impulsivo

-Es curioso que digas eso sabes, sabiendo que en esta aldea los aldeanos odiaban al carcelero del kyubi, será muy interesante ver la reacción de los mencionados cuando se enteren que la persona que odiaban estaba vivo y coleando Fufu~- Expresaba su deducción con tranquilidad al momento que también expresaba lo último con una pequeña risa divertida de parsimonia suavidad

Mientras que esa conversación de desarrollaba más y más, minato, que estaba callado observando con detalles al peliplateado decidió hablar para tratar de establecer una comunicación con su hijo

-Naruto hijo, puedes volver a tu hogar, a nuestro hogar, Sé que hicimos mal antes pero, si nos das la oportunidad veras que podemos ser una familia-

-Si sochi, ven con nosotros, ven a tu hogar, te lo suplico, ven con nosotros, veras que seremos una familia muy feliz, te daremos mucho amor y no dejaremos de velar por ti y estar presto a tus necesidades- Hablaba kushina mientras que trataba de que su hijo le creyera porque de verdad tenia esas intenciones mientras que naruto se la quedaba mirando fijamente al rostro, especial mente a los ojos con aquella mirada monótona, poniéndola muy nerviosa por cuanto sentía como si esa mirada le estaba mirando el alma, lo profundo de su ser

-N-naruto-kun por favor, ven con nosotras, con todos, tu padre, tu madre, con Natsumi, conmigo… Todos te extrañamos y deseamos volver a ser una familia feliz- Naruko era quien decía aquellas palabras mirando con tristeza a naruto el cual este al escuchar su voz decidió mirarle de reojo con una parsimonia tranquilidad de manera neutra, mientras que en un momento era abordado por otra voz

-Entonces que idiota, vas a venir o que, No pienses que vamos a estar suplicándote a cada segundo, No te creas el centro de atención solo porque mis padres y mi hermana te quieren en nuestro hogar- Natsumi mencionaba con una sonrisa burlesca mientras miraba al peliplateado de estatura pequeña al cabo que daba unos pasos quedando frente y cerca de su hermano el cual levantaba un poco la miraba con una mirada inexpresiva al instante que el viejo sarutobi que estaba siempre a su lado retrocede un poco hasta cierta distancia reposándose al lado derecho de Minato para ver que hará naruto ante esta proposición familiar y como afrontará las palabras de su hermana

-¿Siempre eres una niña molesta?... la verdad no comprendo tu actitud para conmigo, no logro entender que deseas conmigo- Naruto tan solo dijo aquello con una inocencia serena, mientras que ladeaba su cabeza un poco por cuanto de verdad no entendía que ella tenía con él, en esas ultimas palabras lo dijo de manera tan suave melodiando la voz, pero que el sin darse cuenta provoco que la chica se molestara por cuanto le dijo molesta y se sonrojaba furiosamente por esas últimas palabras en aquel tono de voz, pensando en doble sentido la pelirroja

-¡No soy molesta, el molesto eres tú baka estúpido! y quien quería algo contigo, ni que estuvieras guapo, Apuesto que nadie se fijaría en un tonto como tú, un grandísimo creído- La chica pelirroja mencionaba inicialmente molesta por cuanto el la llamo molesta a ella, quien se cree, luego de eso exponía aquellas palabras ultimadas mientras que sonreía algo arrogante pensando que lo había puesto en su lugar Cuando de pronto…

-Llamarme creído es algo deprimente cuando tu sonrisa es tan arrogante y me haces ver que no necesito conocerte de toda la vida para saber que eres alguien tan infantil si no le dan sus caprichos y a la vez por creerse superior a otras personas puedo considerar tu actitud inmadura- Exponía el peliplateado con una calma absoluta en su rostro mientras que se encurvaban sus labios en una sonrisa pequeña demostrando su superioridad intelectual en ese momento

-Q-que di-dijiste….. T-tu…- La pelirroja menor estaba shockeada por la manera que su hermano le respondió, se sintió humillada a tal punto de no poder articular palabra alguna por la impresión del ajeno, Los demás presentes estaban también impresionados por ese desenlace, Ellos conocían a Natsumi y sabían que ella era alguien de la cual le gustaba ser muy arrogante de cierta manera y si alguien trataba de pasarse de listo ella lo ponía en su lugar y listo, Naruko estaba tan sorprendida de igual manera por como su hermana fue acabada de tal manera, Pero los más impactados eran Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Hiruzen, Ya que nunca habían visto que un chico de edad tan joven mencionara sus palabras con un control de calma impresionante, como si supiera que palabras decir ante cualquier situación con tanta elegancia como lo acabo de demostrar, Sin que los demás se percataran, Hiruzen sonreía Orgulloso por ver que su nieto cambio de manera positiva y pueda defenderse desde ahora en adelante

En ese momento todos miraron como el peliplateado se dio media vuelta con aquella calma y sin dejar de mirar al frente hablaba a Hiruzen sin despegar aquella pequeña sonrisa desde sus labios

-Abuelo iré a explorar la aldea para conocer sus lugares, le encargo mi hospedaje en la aldea, Avísame cuando todo esté listo- Y Cuando dio dos pasos hacia el frente Sintió como alguien femenino lo abrazaba por detrás de manera rápida, sabía que era femenino, pues inevitablemente sentía unos pechos repegados en su espalda sin ninguna pisca de emoción, Girando su vista de manera parsimonia hacia la derecha no mucho, lo suficiente como para mirar por el rabillo del ojito una cabellera rubia en dos coletas la cual su rostro se escondía en su espalda alta de manera inclinada, pues a pesar de que el peliplateado era más pequeño que ella podía notar como la rubia de coletas estaba sollozando por encima de su espalda alta mientras que mantenía su agarre en el abrazo de manera firme

-O-onii-chan te lo pido, No nos Odies, No sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando desapareciste, Sé que te trate mal y todos también, pero te pido que nos des una oportunidad de demostrarte que somos la familia que siempre has querido, por favor… Onii-chan- La suplica se podía sentir en todo el lugar, Naruko sollozaba de manera triste sin dejar de abrazar a su hermano mientras que a todos los mayores presentes le daba tristeza la escena, Kushina y minato se sentían peores por cuanto ellos descuidaron a su hijo y lo abandonaron de tal modo que cuando se habían enterado del atentado de asesinato que le hicieron a su hijo no pudieron evitar el sentir una culpabilidad terrible por ese suceso y ni hablar cuando sarutobi les confeso como el pequeño deseaba morirse en aquella noche agonizante, tan solo sentían un agujero en el estómago de imaginar la situación que naruto vivió en carne propia y se sentían los peores padres, Natsumi internamente se sentía triste por su hermana que trataba desesperadamente de que su hermano mayor volviese a ellos, Tsunade y jiraiya miraban todo con tristeza por lo ocurrido y todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora

Ustedes no son mi familia, No los odio, pero no los veré como mi familia, El naruto que ustedes conocían murió hace 11 años en aquella noche apuñalado por las personas que ustedes consideraban su pueblo…Tanto les suplique un poco de su atención, de su amor, de su compasión, y todo lo que recibía de ustedes era desprecio, indiferencia, soledad…. Saben cómo eso me hacía sentir por dentro…Por tan solo tener el alma del kyubi Fui hecho a un lado a mi muerte aquella noche….- Kushina estaba llorando desconsoladamente con sus manos tapando sus ojos haciendo un intento miserable de parar sus lágrimas, mientras que Minato estaba mirando a naruto muy triste al instante se levantaba de su asiento para abrazar a su esposa y tratar de tranquilizarla diciéndole cosas suaves y reconfortantes, Tsunade y jiraiya estaban con la cabeza gacha pues sentían la culpabilidad de haberlo abandonado también, Hiruzen a pesar de que él era el único que cuidaba a naruto se sentía triste por volver a rememorar aquellas escenas perturbadoras donde naruto estaba agonizando mientras que también estaba triste por la familia presente la cual sentían la culpabilidad innegable, Naruko lloraba y sollozaba de manera audible por cuanto su cuerpo temblaba de impotencia porque la culpa era demasiado, ella no podía soportar el hecho de que a su hermanito casi lo mataban su mismo pueblo por un odio que él no merecía, el no merecía un rato tan horrible del pueblo y su misma familia, cuando de pronto miraron como Natsumi miraba con ira contenida y lágrimas deslizándose de los ojos mientras observaba a naruto de manera iracunda por hacer llorar a su familia, a sus padres y su hermana, pero aún más porque ella sentía una culpa demencial, ya que ella también fue coparticipe de esos tratos para con el peliplateado y era obvia que ella por dentro le dolía el de manera aplastante y por más que sintiera aquello ella era muy orgullosa como para admitirlo frente a todos

-¡Eres un imbécil Naruto, hacer llorar a tu familia, a tus padres, tus hermanas por el mero capricho que has tenido… Madura de una vez por todas, Tú no sabes la responsabilidad que nosotras teníamos como contenedoras del chakra del kyubi, Era obvio que necesitábamos atención y amor, No era necesario que llegaras a estos extremos por tus tontas ideas ya que nosotras si somos especiales y tú no lo eres, solo tienes el alma del zorro de las 9 colas, no eres especial entiéndelo ya recapacita y deja de actuar como fuese algo tan importante tu condición- Fue la respuesta que no pudo aguantar profesar la pelirroja joven mientras que miraba a naruto con mucha molestia y lágrimas en los ojos por ver a sus padres, padrinos y hermana Naruko muy triste, al instante que Naruko quedo mirando a su hermana con un shock del demonio por decir esas palabras tan hirientes mientras que los adultos presentes estaban tan impactados por la manera en la que Natsumi le respondio a su hermano, Kushina estaba muy temerosa en como Naruto tomaría esa respuesta, pues hasta ella sintió que su hija pelirroja fue muy lejos con aquellas palabras, Minato estaba tan sorprendido y también pensaba lo mismo que su esposa, temiendo lo peor, Tsunade y jiraiya también estaban tan asombrados por el desenlace que esto estaba aconteciendo, ellos tan solo escuchaban y miraban, esperando que todo pueda resolverse y que su ahijado no cayera en la oscuridad y se volviera una persona fría, Hiruzen sarutobi tambien no podía estar más sorprendido y además estaba decepcionado de Natsumi por como ella le dijo aquellas palabras a aquel peliplateado sin conocerlo, Pues ella no lo conocía, no, no lo conocía, no se dignó en tratar de tener su amistad ni acercársele, El esperaba que naruto no se lo tomara tan personal, cuando visualizo con la mirada a naruto, él se petrifico en su sitio, no podía articular palabra alguna por lo que estaba mirando

Naruto mientras escuchaba toda esas palabras, sentía como a poco se decepcionaba de esa chica, por la resolución de sus pensamientos, por cómo le decía en su cara, frente a todo que según ella el continuaba siendo una basura y no era especial, cuando termino de escuchar sus palabras tan solo el quedo mirando fijamente a aquella chica, Sus ojos estaban sin vida, no tenían aquel brillo plateado y solo se miraba un vacío infinito, su mirada inexpresiva la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa por dentro, Tal vez se pasó un poco y no midió sus palabras pensando que todavía estaba en lo correcto

Todos y digo TODOS, se horrorizaron con lo que a continuación empezaban a ver, pero la más afectada era Natsumi La cual empezaba a temblar de un miedo absoluto de terror puro mientras su mirada era de total impotencia, Naruko instintivamente se alejó de su hermano por una precaución inminente y de manera imprevista empezó a temblar incontrolablemente por lo que también estaba presenciando

Del cuerpo de Naruto se dejó ver una energía de color Naranja de suave tonante, cuando de pronto Un gigantesco Símbolo de un pentagrama (Estrella de cinco puntas) de color Naranja se mostraba debajo de los pies de todos y hasta los de Naruto, al instante que todos miraban como todo empezaba a oscurecerse, también como las paredes, el techo del lugar desaparecían dejando una infinita vista de oscuridad sorprendiéndolos muchísimo cuando de pronto se quedaron con la mirada petrificada y el temor invadía sus sentidos y sus cuerpos cuando miraban con sus propios ojos Como la invocación de una Criatura gigantesca de dimensiones tan grandes se empezaba a ver atrás del peliplateado desde aquel símbolo gigante, empezando a asomarse la cabeza de dicha criatura mostrándose unos cuernos tan largos de color negros que terminaban en colores verde jade en las puntas a los lados de su cabeza de modo horizontal inclinados un poco hacia arriba, con otros más cortos pero igual se notaban lo largo de estos por la parte media de los mismos cuernos pero de manera vertical, Su cabeza que si te dabas cuenta tenía un parecido a una pirámide invertida de ojos totalmente verdes jade brillantes con la esclerótica totalmente verde jade de igual manera dándole una mirada absolutamente muy aterradora con una especie pirámide de color blanco dibujado entre sus ojos y la punta terminaba en su frente, de un color Rojo Fuego muy intenso, como si el mismo fuego se materializara como su mismo cuerpo pues la piel de aquella criatura brillaba con ese rojo intenso mostrándose también sus hombros anchos mostrando que por la parte del pecho robusto tenía unas franjas anchas los cuales brillaban de color verde jade enmarcados por todo su pecho y pasaba también a sus brazos anchos y grandes con los mismos lineales tatuados los cuales estos brazos terminaban en unas gigantescas garras de filo plateado brillantes y sus piernas con las mismas franjas verde jade hasta la parte media de sus pantorrillas, y final mente sus pies de color totalmente plateados con un parecido a los pies de un caballo si lo veías desde una perspectiva, Así mismo esta criatura se posaba detrás del peliplateado con una imponente y majestuosa presencia y apariencia mientras se quedaba mirando a todos los presentes

Todos y cada uno no podían articular palabra alguna, por cuanto un Shock del demonio invadía cada centímetro de sus mentes, sus cuerpo y sus almas por aquellos penetrantes ojos verde jade, el sudor se deslizaba por cada frente presente en el lugar, al presencial algo tan irreal, Si nadie había experimentado lo que es el verdadero terror…. **Ahora lo estaban viviendo en carne propia~**

Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju, jiraiya y hasta el mismo Hiruzen temblaban de muchísimo temor porque ellos jamás en sus vidas presenciaron algo así, ellos podían mirar que esa criatura era algo más que una simple invocación, Irradiaba poder puro, un poder que no debía ser subestimado y debía de tomarse muy pero muy Enserio, Naruko miraba aquello con absoluto terror estampado en su rostro, su cuerpo temblaba mientras sentía que su hermano estaba muy afectado por aquellas palabras que su hermana menciono, palabras que jamás debieron ser mencionadas

Pero la más afectada era la misma Natsumi la cual podía mirar como aquella criatura de imponente presencia miraba a cada uno de los presentes, pero cuando observo como la mirada de la criatura fue fijada en ella, en nadie más, en ella, el terror puro invadió todo su ser en lo más profundo de sus entrañas pues sudaba por su frente mientras que el pánico se reflejaba en su rostro mientras no dejaba de temblar de manera incontrolable, así mismo también ella miro como su hermano se la quedaba mirando con aquel rostro inexpresivo, pero si te dabas cuenta, así como ella si se dio, el brillo de sus ojos no existía, Ahora solo se podía mirar un vacío infinito, Ella se dio cuenta que sus palabras le tocaron profundamente y no de linda manera, Aunque ella no podía ver reacción alguna en su rostro, si podía verlo en como el invoco aquella criatura y ella debía disculparse antes que algo malo pasara, y eso era lo que haría

-N-n-naru..to p-perdo..doname yo no quería…- Pero antes de terminar su frase fue interrumpida por la monótona voz del peliplateado

-Que diminuta eres~- Y es que al terminar esa pequeña frase, la pelirroja pudo ver como aquella criatura arqueaba su espalda y se acercaba un poco hacia ella invadiéndole el terror ya que parecía que no podía hacer nada en ese momento presa del pánico, al ver como aquella criatura llegando hasta cierta distancia doblaba sus rodillas poniéndose en cunclillas frente a todos, pero más a ella y así la imponente criatura al bajar su rostro también para fijar mejor a la pequeña humana mientras que acercaba su enorme garra derecha cerca del rostro de la pelirroja, y se quedaba en esa posición, como si esperara una orden para proseguir mientras Natsumi tan aterrada estaba que sus piernas temblaban y flaqueando no evito que cayera arrodillada al suelo sin dejar de ver a la majestuosa criatura mientras no podía articular palabra alguna

Todos miraban con impotencia aquel suceso pues pensaban que la pelirroja menor moriría presa de aquella criatura la cual parecía que no tenía sentimientos, Kushina no podía parar de llorar al ver como a su pequeña la iban a matar de la manera más despiadada y minato abrazaba fuerte a su esposa porque él no podía hacer nada presa del pánico y pues en ese lugar parecía que no podía hacer nada cuando escucharon la voz serena de naruto

-Su nombre es el espíritu del fuego, y es una de las esencias más sagradas del mundo espiritual, ahora mismo puedo acabar con tu vida si me place pequeña pelirroja, Tu vida no vale nada, Tu alma están solo un pequeño bocadillo para mi espíritu, pero no necesito acabar con tu miserable y pobre vida, Ya que si lo hago tus padres querrán tomar venganza contra mí, y lamentablemente para ellos, tendría que hacer que mi espíritu coma sus almas por atreverse siquiera de tener la idea de enfrentarme- Mencionaba naruto con una serena expresión en su rostro con aquel brillo en sus ojos plateados mientras que mantenía una sonrisa juguetona encurvada en sus labios, Ver a todos aterrados le resultaba satisfactorio, su idea de asustarlos fue exitoso, planeado a la perfección y así ahora ellos sabrán que con el fuego jamás se juega, entonces decidió que ya era suficiente juego mientras que con la mano derecha al ponerla al frente la empuñaba y así mismo aquella invocación era absorbido por un torbellino de fuego abrazador y desaparecía junto con aquel gigantesco símbolo del pentagrama, aquella oscuridad que los abrazaba en aquel vasto infinito desaparecía también y todo se aclarecía pudiendo ver que estaban en la oficina del hokage sin ninguna cosa apartada de su lugar

-Abuelo te dejo a cargo de mi localidad hogareña nufufu~- Decía el peliplateado con una voz divertida mientras que se daba la vuelta para caminar con unos pasos serenos hacia la puerta y se marchaba del lugar cerrando la puerta, al hacerlo, Parecía que un alivio infinito invadía los cuerpos y las mentes de todo el mundo en ese lugar mientras los pensamientos y la recién experiencia quedaba en sus mentes de manera plasmática

Algo era muy seguro, Jamás debían de provocar la ira de naruto, Porque si provocan al fuego, te quemabas hasta no quedar nada de tu existencia, La presencia de naruto en la aldea desde ahora tendría que tomarse muy en cuenta y hacer lo posible para recibir una oportunidad para demostrar que pueden llegar a ser una familia verdadera, Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que naruto no tenía interés en lo absoluto de formar una familia con ellos, su oportunidad desapareció hace 11 años atrás cuando lo abandonaron a su suerte, El Peliplata demostraría que no necesita la ayuda de su aldea para hacer que todos reconozcan su fuerza y su poder

.

.

.

.

 **Y Fin, que les pareció la reedicción del capitulo, Como les mencioné varias veces, Este fic se situará en el arco de shippuden, porque quiero una nueva experiencia y explorar nuevos horizontes, no quiero estar haciendo lo mismo desde el inicio de toda la serie es aburrido, prefiero extender mis ideas mas haya**

 **Si es posible avisad que tal les pareció, como siempre los quiere con amor, Sempai Fic's**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODO** –Sonido de los grillos–  
 **¿Todo bien?** –Sonido de los grillos otravez–  
 **perdonen la tardanza tan larga de espera para subir este capítulo, El servicio militar me estuvo ocupadísimo y no pude subir material, de verdad perdonen la larga espera, pero como dice el dicho, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde**

 **ACLARACIÓN: He leído tantos fanfiction´s de naruto sobre traición, Aunque hay muchísimos que he mirado y me gustaron, tengo mis descontentos, como por el hecho del trato que los narutos de esas líneas alternas le hacen a sus padres, Osea, si los odias, ok no se te niega el sentimiento, pero ¿Ponerlos como la mierda para hacerles recalcar tu punto de odio, en serio?, la verdad este NARUTO no seguirá esa cadena, no seguirá esas líneas alternas, este naruto sigue sus propias reglas, no le interesa seguir la "tradición" de "Odiemos verbal y física mente a minato y kushina" Si este quiere perdonarlos y ser amigos de ellos, lo hará, por ahora no los vera como familia pero tampoco como enemigos, sino como amigos y conocidos, habrá confianza porque este naruto así lo quiere, Otra aclaración, Aquí naruto cambiará su nombre, y se llamará "Senpai" en referencia a mi historia en el wattpad titulado "Neo nexus world" Además para gusto de algunos, Este naruto aunque tendrá la apariencia shota y su apariencia no acordará para nada con su edad, Este será un poco más liberal y profundo con las mujeres, es decir, que tendrá reacciones juveniles cuando observe con detalles los cuerpos de las mujeres, ya que cuando cambió junto a aquella energía astral también cambió su percepción, eso quiere decir que es más propenso a Excitarse & sentir sus impulsos sexuales de forma frenética, no digo que será todo un don juan ni andará teniendo relaciones sexuales a diestra y siniestra, Hablo de que tendrá muchos momentos ecchis y escenas subidas de tono, además de que este NARUTO no seguirá la línea de tiempo original, ya saben, las misiones y esas cosas de la historia canónica, El seguirá unas nuevas aventuras porque como pienso, Este naruto será diferente a las demás historias**

 **Este capítulo tendrá un momento ecchi o hentai muy intenso por lo que se requiere discreción con el lector, si aguantas esto, Eres de los míos nojoda eue**

 **Capítulo 4: Recuperando la confianza, Un baño provechoso y los encantos de una mujer madura**

Fue solo un momento de incertidumbres, la conexión de lo que llamamos inquietud apegada en nuestro sistema nervioso, dando como resultado unas sensaciones de preocupación intermitente, la manera en como aquellas palabras resonaban en sus mentes se les en refrescaban con tanta fuerza sin que pudieran evitar que se sintieran mal consigo mismo por el descuido que ellos tuvieron para con el pequeño peli platinado

Se preguntaban; "Que fue lo que le paso"

La cuestión se redacta en que ahora ese chico decía que no los odiaba pero, que para él, ellos no son su familia exceptuando al viejo hokague que tenía un lugar en su corazón definitivamente Ya que fue de los que muy pocos se acordaban de él y lo querían por cómo es sin importar sus defectos e imperfecciones

Minato y Kushina pensaban en esta experiencia y querían remediar las cosas, Hacer las paces con su hijo y tratar de volver a ser una familia feliz como siempre debió ser, No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere luego de cometer errores, eso ellos lo van a descubrir en carne propia, van a saber que con el fuego no se juega, porque si juegas con el fuego te quemas y si te quemas quemado te quedas

Oka-chan ¿Ese era nuestro Oni-chan? –Naruko pregunto-

Si… si lo era, no… él no era el "Es" tu Oni-chan Naruko chan –Menciona la peli roja mayor con preocupación y a la vez con determinación

Pero… ¿Siempre fue tan… así?, Nunca imaginé que nuestro hermano pensara aquello de nosotros que somos su familia. –La rubia de coletas pregunta ya que ella pensó que su hermano era así, pero que se esperaba… por los eventos que paso mientras los años de olvido lo tenían alejado por su negligencia-

No es demasiado tarde todavía para que el cambie esa manera de pensar errada, Tan vez si le entrenamos piense de manera positiva de nosotros. –Menciona el peli rubio mayor con la intensión de calmar aquella tensión atmosférica que se ceñía sobre ellos-

¡Si.. Eso tan vez funcione! , Lo que él antes deseaba era que le entrenemos y además así pasemos más tiempo con nuestro hijo para que vea los buenos padres que somos. –La peli roja mayor captando las intensiones de su esposo corroboraba en esa causa, mientras sonreía con energía-

Lo toman muy a la ligera, Si bien cometieron faltas, lo que puedo aconsejarles es que le den tiempo para que el piense, ya que lo que ahora naruto está pensando es que ahora no quiere tener ningún acercamiento sentimental con ustedes, si bien no los odia como el dijo, les dejo claro que no desea que se le acerquen -Las palabras del viejo calaban Hondo dentro de sus mentes, les daba algo de remordimiento que pensara así pero tenía la razón, pero aún así no desearon perder las esperanzas por mas mínimas que sean-

Tengo fé sensei, mi hijo volverá con nosotros, no descansaré hasta que el vea lo arrepentido que estamos y veras que el mismo volverá con nosotros –Con convicción aquel rubio menciona dichas palabras con certeza, estando según el 100% de lograrlo-

Por los alrededores de la aldea

-Mientras que los mayores estaban hablando aquello dentro de la oficina del hokague, nuestro peli plata estaba caminando de la manera más despreocupada pensando en hospedarse en un hotel decente, sin necesidad de exagerar en lo ostentoso, ya que él prefiere lo humilde a lo exagerado, pero antes quería comer un poco, si ya que deseaba probar algo delicioso… tan concentrado estaba vagando en su mente que no se daba de cuenta como los aldeanos aún se lo quedaban mirando con aquella curiosidad palpable, de pronto cuando tropieza con una chica de cabello rosa hasta los hombros, de ojos verde jade, y cuerpo lindo notándose que aún está en desarrollo , al lado de ella varias personas conocidas observando la escena-

¡Mira por donde caminas… tarado! –Dice la banshee estando de pie mirando al chico con una mirada molesta-

Esto… sakura-san no es para tanto –Dijo la Oji perla preocupada por el pequeño tirado de retaguardia al suelo

Ella no tiene la culpa de que un perdedor se le atraviese en el camino –Mencionaba aquel chico canino kiba, con voz arrogante acompañando esa sonrisa de superioridad mientras observaba al infante-

Hmpf… -Sasuke, Este indiferente sin importarle nada-

-Mientras ese leve malentendido acontecía nuestro infante empezaba a levantarse de lo más normal sacudiéndose la capa con su mano derecha mientras observaba a la peli rosa-

Lo siento –Expresaba sus disculpa con una voz serena mientras la observaba-

No debemos perder el tiempo con tonterías –Mencionaba el portador del sharingan con una mirada de indiferencia-

Tienes razón para que perder el tiempo, es solo un niñato, ni que fuera la gran cosa –Kiba sonreía con soberbia al quedarse mirando al peli plata fijamente-

K-kiba-kun no deberías decir eso, fue solo un mal entendido, no sean groseros con el… -Decia la poseedora del byakugan sintiendo empatía por aquel chico-

Valla~ alguien al menos es educada, se te agradece tu preocupación~ -Expresó su opinión mientras encurvaba sus propios labios en una muy pequeña sonrisa-

Ah.. etto, no es nada pequeño, solo ten cuidado ¿sí? –Menciona la Oji perla con una sonrisa amable-

Kiba: Oh vamos hinata no debes mostrar tu amabilidad ante una pulga sin talento –Arrogancia desbordaba en el chico perro mientras se impacientaba-

Valla esa boca y ese vocabulario, me sorprende, por lo visto en esta aldea sus shinobis no tienen modales, a excepción de la chica de ojos lindos~ , Con su permiso Arrogante-kun –Dicho aquello se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia algún local y comer sin darse cuenta que esas palabras enojaron a los ajenos, excepto a hinata que la sonrojo por sentir ese alago a sus ojos, nadie la había alagado por lo que por dentro se sintió alegre de que el piense así de sus ojos, el peliplatino dando tan solo dos pasos para proseguir con su búsqueda fue detenido por dos manos que sostenían su hombro derecho y otro el izquierdo, los responsables, la peli rosa y el chico canino que lo miraban feo-

¡Que dijiste de nosotros!, ¡Pide perdón ahora enano! –La rosa dice aquello con mucho enojo-

¡Oye tu pedazo de imbécil, retráctate ahora estúpido niño! –El chico canino de igual modo ofendido-

… -Aquel chico tan solo escuchaba sus reproches, más no se movía de ese lugar, no decía nada, Hinata estaba preocupada, tan solo era un mal entendido y no sabía porque sus compañeros querían lastimarlo, en un intento de socorrerlo hablo en un suave tartamudeo en preocupación-

C-chicos no… no le hagan daño fue un malentendido, por favor… D-deténganse –La hyuga estaba nerviosa por cómo se trataba de desarrollar la cosa-

Terminen con esta estupidez y no pierdan el tiempo solo porque el crio tropezó con ustedes –Decía un sasuke indiferente mientras veía la escena-

¿Pueden dejarme, por favor? –La voz que entonó aquellas pocas palabras cautivaron los oídos de todos los presentes, Inquietándolos… Esa voz no parecía la de un niño normal ni corriente, sino que reflejó madurez y serenidad-Si me faltan el respeto otra vez….

No pudo terminar la palabra, ya que kiba arto de aquella actitud tan "cool" según el, que ese niño producía le estaba irritando, ahora le iba a enseñar su lugar cuando dijo

¡Ya me cansaste niño estúpido, actuar cool no te salvara de mi!, ¡Yo te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores!

Y es que cuando el chico gritó eufórico aquellas palabras y dispuesto a golpear al peli plateado por según él ser un insolente, estirando su puño hacia la mejilla del infante sucedió algo inesperado

Hay que ver chico~… **-** Fue lo que pensó en sus adentros, antes que su puño conectara, Como si en cámara lenta ocurriera, este tan solo desvió la visión de sus ojos hacia aquel chico y de pronto toda la aldea y digo TODA, empezaba a temblar de manera serena preocupando a los aldeanos, parecía que un leve y pequeño sismo, pero lo que de verdad espantaba era que el lugar donde los shinobis estaban, en ese se centro produjo una presión espiritual tan fuerte que estaba cuarteando el piso de unas grietas tan visibles, tensando de manera abrupta los cuerpos de aquellos ninjas obligando que sus cuerpos ejercieran mucha fuerza en tan solo mantenerse de pie, mientras que al darse cuenta miraban a aquel peliplateado que le rodeaba una poderosa aura de color morado mientras su cabello se levantaba un poco mientras que danzaba con el aire alterando de manera peligrosa a los usuarios, mientras esto acontecía, en la oficina del kohague

Tenía planeado entrenar a naruko para que aprendan a agregarle afinidad futon al rasengan, así su arsenal de jutsus aumentaría y la ayudare a aumentar sus reservas de chakra para un mejor control –Menciona el rubio hokague mientras que recibía el apoyo de su esposa-

¡Que emoción no puedo esperar añadir ese elemento al rasengan! –La rubia menor saltaba de alegría por la noticia-

Entonces yo también ayudaré para que Naruko aprenda mi jutsu de cadenas de adamantina y natsumi aprenda a controlar mejor el chakra del kyubi –Decía con una sonrisa mientras que ambos padres recibían las sonrisas y los agradecimientos de sus hijas, sus princesas-

Je… ya era hora –Decía con una sonrisa algo arrogante-

Yo ayudaré también en la enseñanza del elemento futon al rasengan de naruko, dos mentes piensan mejor que uno he sensei

Sí, tienes razón jiraiya es una buena idea –Corroboraba el afirmación el rubio-

Se siente un gigantesco poder creciente en la aldea activando las alertas de todos los presentes

¡PERO QUE….! –La rubia de las babosas se exalta por el repentino suceso-

¡Q-que pasa en la aldea! –Jiraiya, Este está igual que tsunade-

¡Otou-san, Oka-san…! –Dice Naruko en señal de miedo mientras corre y abraza a su madre, Ya que jamás había presenciado semejante poder de esta magnitud–

¡Que monstruosa poder, ¿Un enemigo en la aldea?! –Dice natsumi con clara exaltación ante lo que estaba aconteciendo–

E-esta presión… la aldea tiembla –El viejo ex hokague se impresiona bastante ante estos acontecimientos apoyándose firme mente en el suelo aplicando chakra en sus pies para no caerse–

¡No perdamos tiempo debemos acudir ante una posible amenaza! –Dice la peli roja con preocupación—

Asi es, ¡Todos, andando! –Dice minato al instante que todos salen hacia el lugar donde nuestro protagonista se encuentra-

A LAS AFUERA DE KONOHA

Q-que e-es e-esto….. –Decía el chico canino mientras que hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantener los pies en el suelo en gran manera-

¡Q-que diablos….. Este crio, como puede tener un poder tan colosal! –Pensaba el uchiha mientras que trataba de igual manera mantenerse en pie por esa presión-

Oh my… por kami, I-imposible… -Decía la Hyuga, ella no era tan afectada por la presión, ya que naruto solo lo afino hacia la peli rosa y el chico perro y aun hacia el uchiha que estaban muy cerca, ella estaba algo alejada pero aun así sentía ese abrumador poder-

-Sakura y kiba no podían ejercer ningún dominio sobre sus cuerpos porque estaban tan cerca del cuerpo de aquel peliplateado al instante que este tan solo soltaba esa pequeña advertencia-

N-no…. Q-que eres….. –Sakura estaba tan espantada por el repentino aumento de energía, ella jamás pensó que ese chico tan pequeño tenga un poder tan horriblemente poderoso, Se daba cuenta que el ni se esforzaba en ejercer esa presión, como si fuese algo natural-

¿Qué, que soy?, Un niño ~ Abusona… -Naruto decía aquello tan sereno al instante que sus ojos ladeados hacia la dirección de un reojo visionario de la peli rosa que estaba detrás de él, aun tocando su hombro-

De pronto llegan todos los shinobis conocidos, el hokague, su esposa, sus hijas, el viejo hiruzen, Anko mitarashi, Tsunade y jiraiya, los jounin y sus respectivos pupilos y uno que otro concejal, además de la matriarca uchiha estos ni se salvaron ya que empezaron a ser víctimas de esa presión espiritual, anonadados porque estaban observando a un niño, un niño desprender una energía tan fuerte sometiendo a sasuke, kiba, sakura y en un grado menor a hinata, mientras que el peliplateado dándose de cuenta de aquella llegada tan solo esbozaba una muy pequeña sonrisa desde sus labios aumentando de forma extendida una onda expansiva de presión espiritual obligando que los recién llegados tensen sus cuerpos en una lucha por mantenerse tan solo parados mientras lo veían con un sock de los mil demonios, ya que alrededor del chico donde esa increíble aura de energía de color morado estaba presente, rocas pequeñas, y medianas empezaban a elevarse lenta mente como si no subiesen gravedad, Clara mente Un poder gigantesco se hacía visible ante todos-

Q-quien es este chico…. –Pensaba el hombre halcón de la guerra al ver tal escena, el jamás pensó que esta clase de poder fuese real, El supo por información que el shodai hokague Hashirama senju y el legendario uchiha madara debían estar a su 100% full power para desprender una presión semejante, pero este chico parecía estar de lo más calmado aún al llegar a estos niveles de presión-

¡Qué presión es esta!…. _Ese niño esta…_ -Decía alterada la Oji roja especialista en genjutsu y también pensaba al visualizar a aquel peli plata de energía desbordante-

¡No puede ser que un simple niño tenga semejante poder… su energía es inmensa! –Decía hiashi, aquel hombre de ojos perlados con el byakugan activado mientras sudaba frio por ver como esa energía recorría el cuerpo de aquel niño sin darle repercusiones dañinas-

¡Insolito, como es posible si es un niño…! –Tsume del clan inuzuka expresaba ya que sus instinto gritaban peligro y algo más… ALPHA, a los cuatro vientos-

Oh my…. Q-que… -La peli roja mayor tan solo no articulaba frase por esa poderosa presión que su hijo estaba ejerciendo de manera natural, se preguntaba qué fue lo que le obligo a hacer esto-

¡Quién es ese niño! –Fue las palabras de la exaltada y perturbada anko la cual estaba haciendo acopio de toda sus fuerzas para resistir dicha presión y además de mantenerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo–

O-onichan….. –La rubia menor sin comprender que fue lo que le hiso causar esta presión estaba acojonada e impresionada mientras se sostenía y apoyaba del cuerpo de su madre sin despegar la vista del peliplata-

¡Pero es imposible que el baka de Naruto sea el responsable, Esto es una mardita pesadilla! –Exclamó natsumi ante esa cruel realidad, Ella siempre se había creído fuerte por sus grandes reservas de chakra gracias a sus genes uzumaki y el kyubi pero jamás pensó que quizás el universo era muy grande y faltaba mucho por descubrir–

Luego de una pequeña muestra de ese lindo "Malentendido" según la opinión de los jóvenes anteriores el peliplateado poco a poco disminuía su aura haciéndola parpadear numerosas veces mientras que su cabello ondeaba serena y calmadamente permitiendo que la aldea deje de temblar

Calma absoluta

Sakura y kiba tan solo caen al suelo mientras veian al oji plata muertos de miedo porque ellos provocaron al pequeño, sasuke con su cuerpo tensado logra recobrar su postura pero con su defensa activada, ya que descubrió que ese niño no era lo que aparentaba, Hinata tan solo cae sobre sus piernas impresionada por los acontecimientos sin dejar de ver a ese infante mientras ella tenía su puño reposaba en su propio pecho

Los mayores tan solo estaban turbados, inquietos internamente y muy asombrados por lo que sus ojos miraron, ese silencio se rompió con la voz de alguien

Estoy esperando una disculpa, O-nee-chan~, O-ni-chan~ -Sip, naruto decía aquello con una calma juguetona en su tono de voz, mientras que se acercaba hacia la peli rosa y el chico perro y se ponía de cunclillas con ambos brazos reposados en sus propias piernas mientras sonreía de manera juguetona a ambos-

D-disculpanos…. –Decían ambos al unísono porque no tenían fuerzas para oponérsele mientras lo miraban en el suelo cansados-

¿Ven?, no era tan difícil, ahora no lo vuelvan a hacer, ¿Escucharon? –Decía aquello de manera divertida mientras le daba una palmadita en la cabeza del chico perro y a la peli rosa le daba un beso pequeño y tierno en la cabeza sorprendiendo a todos, y más a la peli rosa que la sonroja un poco por ese afecto tan tierno de ese pequeño-

N-naruto, p-porque tu poder es tan g-grande…. P-porque llego a esos niveles tan altos…. Dinos –El viejo ex hokague le preguntaba con nerviosismo y preocupación-

¿Eh?, ah sí, ellos me querían golpear sin razón aparente, me disculpe porque sin querer tropecé en su camino mientras buscaba un lugar para comer y puff, se presentó el desmadre fufu~ -Lo decía con total tranquilidad mientras empezaba a caminar pasando de largo a todos los presentes con una pequeña sonrisa, pero se detuvo cuando escucho una voz-

¡E-espera! –Kushina le llamaba algo apurada, pero otra voz hiso otra pregunta-

Quien eres tu niño, exijo que me digas a que has venido a la aldea –Lo decía danzo con una mirada penetrante y fija en el muchacho, a la vez que también tenía un gran interés en el, kushina y minato captaron esto activando sus alertas-

¿Exigir?... Mmmm –Naruto reposaba su dedito índice por debajo de sus labios en una expresión pensante, sin que se dé cuenta eso lo hacía ver muy adorable y tierno ante las miradas femeninas- nop, no te diré nada momia viviente –Soltaba naruto con una pequeña risilla entre sus labios mientras que danzo endurecía la mirada porque él se burlara de el-

 _Este crio empieza a caerme bien…. –_ Pensaba kakashi mientras lo miraba, mientras lo analizaba poco a poco-

Aver aver~…. Donde puedo reposar para comer algo delicioso~…

Fue un susurro para sí mismo, pero los demás lo escucharon mientras que el peli plata se acercaba a una banca de sentarse, se sentaba con la mayor tranquilidad posible ante las atentas miradas de todos, de su mano derecha se empezaba a materializar una cajita rosa del tamaño un poco más grande que su palma, en la izquierda se creaba una cuchara de la nada, después abría la cajita mostrando una torta pequeña de chocolate rellena con arequipe por sus bordes y lados, bañada de batido de chocolate y crema de chocolate dándole una apariencia demasiada apetitosa y un olor deliciosamente embriagante ante las miradas desencajadas de todos, este crio prácticamente había creado cosas de la nada y aún más cuando lo miraban como con la cuchara lo degustaba con un aura de felicidad y una sonrisa pequeña

¿Mmm?, que tanto me ven, ¿Nunca han visto a un niño como yo comiendo un pastel? –Preguntaba aquel peliplata mientras movía sus labios en plan de saborear el pastel de su cuchara-

N-n-n-no es e-e-eso…c-creaste eso de la n-nada… -El rubio hokague no encontraba respuesta para aquello tan peculiar-

N-n-naruto t-tu… -La peli roja mayor ni siquiera sabía cómo encontrar las palabras para hablarle ante aquello-

¿Yo? ~ -Aquel prosiguiéndole el "Juego" se señalaba a sí mismo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda con una mirada curiosa y tierna sin dejar de saborear su pastel ante las miradas de todos-

¡Se puede saber cómo diablos hiciste eso! –Anko mitarashi lo decía exaltada porque primero, Había mirado personalmente como el desbordaba un poder terriblemente peligroso, luego creaba cosas de la nada, ósea era inaudito-

Onee-san estoy cerca de ti, no necesitas gritar, y no quiero decirlo, es secreto –Le responde el ojos plateado con una mirada monótona mientras que la mitarashi frunce el ceño por no saber la información que quería, así que se le acerca un poco más al pequeño con sonrisa espeluznante queriendo intimidarlo mientras se inclinaba un poco para mirarlo más de cerca ante la mirada fija del ojos plateado–

¿Así que no vas a cooperar he?, Me gustan los niños rebeldes como tu Kukuku –Y es que al estar tan cerca del espacio privado de aquel infante, el Ojos plateado en un instante se quedó mirando Fija mente los Enormes pechos de la belleza Hebi apreciando su bellísimo volumen, lo grande de sus pechos clara mente talla D mientras tenía en su boca la cuchara mientras degustaba de ese delicioso postre, La hebi notando esto lo mira con una ceja arqueada bajando su vista un poco y sentir que clara mente estaba mirando sus enormes pechos, Ella mira al infante con una mirada molesta–

Oye…. Mi rostro está arriba pequeño pervertido –Afirma creyendo que el Ojos plata la miraba de esa forma por según ella estar "Embelezado" por sus encantos, Mientras que el peli plateado dirige su mirada hacia la Hebi al haber escuchado esas palabras decidiendo dejar en claro una cosa–

Porque me llamas pervertido, Si fuiste tú quien se me acercó de esa manera, además de inclinarse de esa forma sugerente, Es normal que no evitara el observar sus atributos femeninos como todo chico con un cuerpo pequeño, mis observaciones son más profundas, y las reacciones hormonales de mi cuerpo están más alborotadas, Así que antes de acusarme primero piensa en tus acciones –Argumenta el ojos plateado con una serenidad anormal detonando su increíble percepción madura en su forma de expresar y pensar, ella estaba sorprendida y un poco sonrojada por haber escuchado que ella fue la que había provocado tal reacción, a este tiempo no le sorprendía que los hombres quedaran embobados por su belleza y le decían piropos algo pervertidos y calientes, ella lo sabía, pero que presencia como un niño le hable con esa clase de madures de Hombre experimentado, la hacían sentir un escalofrío por su espalda y una leve sensación de calentura cerca de su vientre, jamás imaginó que ese chico le impresionara cautiva mente ante la forma calmada y calculadora con la cual se escuchó esa respuesta, Ella pudo observar que él no la miro con lujuria, ni deseos pervertidos, sino con Neutralidad–

¿Osea que afirmas en mi propia cara que soy yo la que provocó un malentendido? –Dice la hebi con intriga, pero si nos fijamos en ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos podemos apreciar… ¿Interes?, quizás sea por la manera adulta de ser del infante–

Absoluta mente si... –Afirma con naturalidad ante la pregunta femenina, La hebi lo observa con un deje de molestia infantil mientras que se pone de pie correcta mente mirándolo con una sonrisa coqueta– Ya veo chico, me impresionas, si fueses más grande te llevaría a que visites mi casa y tal vez "Socializar"mejor Kukuku –Añade con una sonrisa muy coqueta activando las alertas de kushina y algunas mujeres, ya que parecía que la mitarashi tenía complejo de shotacona o algo parecido, Pero nunca se esperaron la respuesta que escucharían del ojos plateado–

No sé si deba decirlo pero, Hay una parte de mi cuerpo que no es para nada pequeño, y créeme te llevarías una enorme sorpresa, Hebi-chan –Muchas de las mujeres presentes se sonrojaron furiosa mente, aún mucho más las jóvenes chicas presentes porque clara mente sabían a qué se refería con esa enorme y clara indirecta, La mitarashi tan solo lo miró sorprendida sonrojada y a la vez con una sonrisa lujuriosa porque de verdad si le interesó muchísimo descubrir esa "Sorpresita" –

Ara haha eso quizás pueda arreglarse cariñito pero para una mejor ocasión porque ahora no creo que pueda ser posible, por ahora debo irme pero pronto volveremos a vernos nene –Dicho eso le guiña el ojito derecho sonriendo coqueta mente mientras que se retira

" _Wooh…Las mujeres de esta aldea están para comerse_ ", Que interesante –Naruto expresaba aquello con pequeño brillo de interés en sus ojos de expresión calmadas con un toque de monótono, sorprendiendo a todos por cómo se tomaba todo sin cuidado-

T-tu… insolente… responde la verdadera pregunta que Anko mitarashi te hiso, Así que confiesa a tus mayores mientras te hablan –Homura mencionaba las palabras en plan de regaño por como aquel se tomaba la libertad de mostrar habilidades incomprendidas y no revelarlas para aprenderlas-

-El peliplateado aburrido y algo fastidiado de tantas interrogaciones tan solo suelta un suspiro levitado mientras que se levantaba de donde estaba sentado, todos lo miraban atento-

Oiga… jovencita, ¿Usted es la más normal de entre todos? –El peliplata le preguntaba nada más y nada menos que a mikoto uchiha observándola fijamente de manera tranquila, la uchiha tan solo se sorprendió un poco mientras lo miraba curiosa, y además de que internamente sonrió por ser llamada joven a pesar de que era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra-

Si, así es pequeño, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Decía mikoto uchiha con una sonrisa muy amable y un poco juguetona haciendo molestar a kushina y tsume por recibir esa indirecta de parte de la peli negra, mientras que le prestaba suma atención al infante así como los demás-

Sí, bueno, me preguntaba… ¿Puede decirme dónde puedo establecerme para comer algo de comida deliciosa? –Dice mientras con sus dos manos sostenía la cajita rosa, donde estaba la torta casi completa y con la cuchara encima de dicha caja-

Ichiraku es donde deberías de ir jovencito, hay preparan la mejor comida que puedas probar, te lo aseguro –Dice la matriarca uchiha mientras que veía al infante tan tierno de esa manera, le entraba unas ganas de abrazarlo y mimarlo, pero debía controlarse-

Muchas gracias Señorita-san –Agradeciendo ante esa información le daba una leve reverencia educadamente-

Ara, que amable y educado eres para ser tan joven, me llamo mikoto, ¿& tu? – Preguntaba encantada por la manera que aquel pequeño se refería a ella-

Naruto, pero puedes decirme "Senpai" y por cierto, no tengo apellido, Es un gusto conocerte, Mikoto-sama –Y es que al mencionar su antiguo nombre las alarmas se dispararon como balas en todos los presentes excepto los que ya sabían, Ese chico era quien estaña desaparecido por 11 años y ahora estaba en la aldea-

¿Acaso se te olvida que eres un Namikaze uzumaki? Baka –Se logra escuchar de la peli roja menor, Natsumi intrigada y algo molesta porque este diga que no es de la familia–

¿Usted otra vez?...Que problemática es –Es al simple respuesta que da el auto llamado Senpai ante la peli roja menor que se exalto por ser llamada problemática, Aunque deseaba hacerle pagar por las cosas que dijo sabía que no podía por ese poder tan misterioso que tenía–

Minato captando rápida mente que Senpai quería comer se le ocurrió una idea para ver si podía ganar la confianza de naruto, sabía que no podía apresurarse, por lo que quería ir poco a poco

Sabes, puedes venir a mi casa, Ahí kushina podría darte comida muy deliciosa para que comas a gusto, ¿Imagino que no tienes dinero verdad? –Es lo que dice con astucia y mucha esperanza, Naruto afirmó con la cabeza por esa pregunta, El rubio no era estúpido, Su esposa estaba interna mente agradecida con su esposo por tratar de recuperar la confianza de naruto–

Es cierto naruto, yo puedo hacer que disfrutes de buena comida, ¿Te encanta el ramen verdad?, Puedo preparar bastante para que quedes satisfecho… si gustas –La peli roja mayor puso su mejor sonrisa, en verdad deseaba que el aceptara–

Naruto que escuchaba curiosa mente sus palabras, Sincera mente no sabía que pensar, si bien aunque no les haya dicho, el puede crear dinero de la nada, lo que necesitaría era observar una sola vez el papel moneda de esa aldea y podría hacerlo sin problemas, pero no quería levantar sospecha de sus poderes, A la vez, Aunque sabía que sus padres lo descuidaron, El se ponía a pensar unos segundos, Ya que en muchas dimensiones, En las realidades alternas de el mismo les hablaba muy feo a su familia sobre todo a sus padres, diciéndole cosas como que los odiaba y los despreciaba, cuando sabían que dentro de ellos mismo lo que hacían no estaba bien el hecho de abusar verbal mente lastimándolos, tratar verbal y psicológica mente a su madre como una ramera en los casos peores y ultrajando de forma grosera a su padre, Osea a este Naruto no le gustaba para nada que sus otras versiones pongan a minato como una basura durante tantos años, y después al final le digan "te perdono"como si nada haciendo feliz al padre, No, simple mente a este naruto no le gustaba eso, Aunque es cierto que en esta línea del tiempo no es como que los miraría como una familia, no tenía el corazón para seguir aquellas líneas temporales, de verdad tenía un fuerte deseo de solo verlos como amigos, osea, los perdonaría pero no los vería como familia sino como amigos, conocidos, por lo que podría llevarse bien con ellos y mejorar la amistad y confianza con ellos

Está bien, podría... aceptar –Dice Senpai con una expresión curiosa con un aura de Felicidad emanando de su interior por no seguir a sus líneas alternas, de verdad estaba feliz de no continuar con esa cadena de sufrimiento psicológico

Minato se pone muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras de naruto, Kushina también se pone muy contenta de escucharlo igual mente mientras sonríe amplia mente, Sus hermanos se sorprende bastante, en el caso de naruko se pone tan contenta de escuchar a su hermanito decir esas palabras, tenía esperanzas de arreglar sus lazos y hacer las paces con el, Natsumi aunque estaba feliz por sus padres, aún tenía la idea de "Vengarse" de naruto, ya tendría mucho tiempo de cobrárselas en su casa, Hiruzen estaba sorprendido de que naruto pensara eso, a la vez se ponía muy alegre de que deseara comenzar a darles la oportunidad a sus padres para que puedan llevarse bien, entre otras reacciones de los demás

Naruto tu…gracias por aceptar –Dice kushina con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad, estaba tan contenta de que aprobara sus palabra y le diese la oportunidad a ella y minato para remediar su error–

N-naruto… No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que aceptes nuestra invitación –Dice el rubio verdadera mente agradecido de ser escuchado junto a su mujer–

Onii chan... –Alcanza a decir naruko conteniendo su felicidad al ver a su hermano aceptar la invitación de sus padres, ella miraba al peli plateado con ¿Anhelo? –

Naruto que se percata de cómo lo llamó Naruko dirige su mirada hacia ella y se la queda mirando un poco, Naruko capta su atención y ella se pone un poco ansiosa por como la miraba a ella nada más, así que el ojos plateado se le acerca un poco ante la atenta mirada de esta y de los demás en especial la de natsumi, cuando llegó a su espacio tan se levantó de puntitas colocando sus dos manos en los hombros de esta para atención absoluta de la rubia menor y subiendo un poco su rostro al de ella le robó un bellísimo beso muy tierno de sus propios labios ante el Shock absoluto de la rubia que se sonrojaba al máximo y estaba impresionada ya que nunca se lo esperó, sus padres miraban esto con sus bocas desencajadas, las mujeres kunoichis miraban esto con sorpresas y con leves sonrojos por ver a dos hermanos besándose, bueno, un hermano besando a una hermana, Natsumi estaba demasiada shockeada por ver a ese niño pequeño besar a su hermana, niño pequeño que era su propio hermano mayor aunque no pueda creerse esto, Kushina estaba muy sonrojada y con una mirada nerviosa por lo que sus ojos ven… sus hijos besándose… Minato pensaba igual aunque estaba nervioso e intrigado de cierta forma, Hiruzen se reía de lo lindo por ver tan tierna escena, como las reacciones de sorpresa, shockeo, asombro de los demás

Naruko jamás en sus vidas pensó que recibiría semejante beso de su hermano, su primer beso, quizás un pensamiento futuro era el de besar a su hermanito mayor pero para más adelante no ahora, tan solo estaba ahí recibiendo ese dulce beso, Naruto al sentir la falta de oxígeno decidió separar lenta mente sus labios pequeños de los de su hermana soltando un delicado y sonoro Eco en forma de "Ahhh~" Activando la alerta shotacona de Mikoto, Tsume, Tsunade & de forma disimulada Kushina, permitiendo que un hilo de saliva se desprenda de ambas bocas, así mismo naruko miraba los ojos plateados de naruto que la quedaban mirando con aquella monótona mirada, aunque ella pudo mirar clara mente que en sus ojos había un abismo de felicidad aunque el niño no lo demostraba facial mente

Muchas de las chicas jóvenes estaban sonrojadas por lo que acabaron de presenciar, Y es que aunque el incesto era normal en un clan, ¿Era legal recibir un beso de un chico con apariencia y estatura de shota?, clara mente tenían anhelo de probar los besos de ese niño y quizás algo más…

N-n-n-n-na-naru-naruto-kun –Se alcanza balbucear de la rubia menor de coletas con un claro sonrojo mientras que dentro de ella se moría de las ganas de probar otra vez esos labios pequeños con pasión y lujuria, sentía que las ganas la carcomían a cada segundo

Es mi primer beso, cuídalo bien, Naruko-sama –Es lo que dice el peli plateado con una voz serena y monótona al instante que naruko sentía un cosquilleo en su zona intima por la forma en la cual este dijo esas palabras, ya que sonaba más como una indirecta a algo más según los pensamientos de la rubia que interna mente se estaba sintiendo muy excitada pero que le estaba gustando muchísimo sin entender porque se sentía así

Minato que escuchaba esa conversación temporal sonreía nerviosa mente porque ahora su hijo actuaba de forma un poco liberal, nunca imaginó que llegara a tener esa personalidad pero interna mente se alegraba de que no los odie, quizás eso pueda darles una señal de que pueda mejorarse la relación familiar con el así que decide hablar para evitar más Alboroto

B-bueno naruto, V-vamos hacia la mansión Namikaze uzumaki, Hay mucho de qué hablar –El rubio miraba disimulada mente a su esposa que miraba de manera turbada a sus hijos con un sonrojo adornando su hermoso rostro, no estaba traumada ni nada por el estilo, solo estaba sorprendida por los hechos entre hermanos

De acuerdo, me muero de hambre, por cierto, le agradecería de corazón si me llamaras Senpai desde ahora –Dice el ojos plateado con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios mientras que se lamió sus labios de manera adorable y un poco sensual mientras observaba a su hermana menor que puso aún más sonrojada a esta, dejándole una clara indirecta de haberle gustado mucho, lo que hiso que la rubia sintiera aún más ese cosquilleo en su zona intima

Je, jeje… D-de acuerdo Naru.. digo, Senpai –Ríe nerviosa mente Minato para luego afirmar lo dicho por su primogénito

Los jóvenes ninjas que estaban callados miraban la interacción con muchísimas reacciones, las mujeres con enormes sonrojos, los hombres con algo de intriga y un poco de celos, por lo que presenciaron, nunca pensaron que aquel niño que antes era rubio hiperactivo y bocazas fuese ese peli plateado tan profundo en sus acciones, cierta hyuga estaba sonrojada bastante, ella no pudo evitar imaginarse a ellas y naruto besándose, se sonrojó aún más porque parecía como si ella en sus fantasía mental fuese la que le robara aquellos besos a naruto aun sabiendo que el chico no aparentaba su edad por su apariencia, pero lo cierto era que no resistió excitarse por fantasear que ella estuviese encima del peli plateado mientras estaban sin ropa, se besaban los dos con tanta pasión entre enlazando sus lenguas, jadeando de placer mientras naruto bajaba sus manos colocándolas en las caderas de la hermosa oji perla sonrojándola bastante pero gustándole & entonces….Ese simple pensamiento la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, ella no decía nada pero tenía un sonrojo mayor, La oji perla sin darse cuenta estaba haciendo que naciera un sentimiento lujurioso dentro de ella ya que estaba deseando poseer a ese peli plateado para ella sola & hacerlo suyo en la cama, por suerte nadie se dio de cuenta de ese detalle

Así todos se despidieron y la familia namikaze uzumaki se fue junto a naruto para la mansión, Al llegar Naruko corre hacia su habitación subiendo las escaleras sin voltear a ver a nadie, la verdad estaba llena de pensamientos y reacciones por lo anterior con su hermano, sus padres ven esto y se preocupan un poco pero después se tranquilizaron soltando risas un poco nerviosas y a la vez divertidas, naruto entra con calma mientras kushina se le pone al lado sonriéndole con algo de nerviosismo y un pequeño sonrojo

B-bueno Naru-chan, ¿P-puedo llamarte así? –Pregunta nerviosa mente esperando que el aceptara

Mmmm….De acuerdo, puedes hacerlo –Dice el peli plata para felicidad de esta, la peli roja le dice que espere en la sala ya que preparará la comida, pero antes el habla con una voz suave y tímida quizás por cortesía

Baño, ducha… ¿Puedo ducharme en tu baño? –Es lo que alcanza escuchar la peli roja del ojos plata, esta lo mira con su mejor sonrisa para responderle

Estás en todo tu derecho Naru-chan, Sube arriba, dúchate todo lo que quieras, cuando termines bajas por favor –Dice para ir a la cocina feliz mente mientras que el peli plata sube las escaleras & se encamina hacia el baño–

Mientras tanto, el rubio mayor que escuchaba soltaba una risa divertida por la manera de ser de su esposa para con su hijo, de verdad estaba tan agradecido que él no los odiara, podría hacer que el viera la gran familia que pueden ser todos juntos, mientras que estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico de la aldea esperando paciente mente los preparativos de su esposa en la cocina y de que naruto terminara su baño, En ese momento llega natsumi

Otou-san, voy a mi habitación, avísame cuando la comida esté lista –Al decirlo recibe el asentimiento de su padre y esta se va a dicha habitación mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho naruto a su hermana, la verdad se sorprendió por esa iniciativa del chico, le iba a dar su merecido por "abusar" de su hermana por robarle ese beso–

Mientras tanto, Senpai estaba dentro del baño, todo se veía lindo, el piso de cerámica blanca, las decoraciones en blanco, las paredes color blanca hermosas, este empezaba a quitarse su capa, la verdad ya era hora de cambiar de look, por lo que poco a poco se la terminaba de quitar dejando su pecho desnudo, el empezaba a bajar sus pantalones con mayor normalidad y sus bóxers quedando desnudo, al caminar hacia la tina, este enciende la calefacción y gira la manivela para que el agua salga calientita, mientras espera paciente mente, este estaba mirando al agua como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, de pronto un pensamiento recorría su mente, no pudo evitar el pensar un poco en el cuerpo voluminoso de su hermanita, la verdad que cuando la miró pudo apreciar su hermosa figura que a simple vista se observa que está aún más en desarrollo, no entendía cómo es que en esa edad de 16 años podía tener esa figura matadora, sin evitar que se sonrojaba un poco mientras que su miembro viril empezaba a excitarse de manera brutal, pues tuvo una erección muy fuerte obligando a que soltara un gemido suave sonrojándose leve mente por las potentes oleadas de placer que su cuerpecito estaba sufriendo, El estaba pasando por una etapa juvenil por lo que al evolucionar por así decirlo, se volvió muy sensible a este tipo de sensaciones volviendo sus emociones sexuales muy intensas, El para evitar un mal entendido, decide cerrar la manivela ya que la tina estaba full y se mete en dicha tina para refrescar su cuerpecito pero lo que pasó es que lo caliente del agua no disminuía para nada su excitación si no que lo elevaba y lo mantenía activo, El cierra sus ojos para disfrutar un poco del agua, sin que se de cuenta la puerta del baño se abre, pasando una persona de cabello rubio y cerrando la puerta del baño con seguro con mucho cuidado, naruto abre los ojos y observa a su hermana naruko envuelta con un paño blanco en su cuerpo que lo miraba a el con un sonrojo mientras su mano derecha mantenía agarrado el paño por la parte media superior muy cerca de sus pechos que se notaban suave mente apretados por el paño, esa escena excitó aún más a Senpai que sintió su miembro viril templarse, ponerse más duro y más erguido mientras que su pequeño sonrojo aumentaba un poco más, Naruko capta esto y se sonroja un poco más porque su hermano se sonrojo de esa manera al mirarla así, Ojos azules y plateado se quedaban mirando hasta que la rubia rompe el silencio

Pu-puedo… ¿Bañarme contigo?, Onii-chan –Con timidez pregunta mientras que lo mira con algo de pena–

Naruko-sama pueden regañarte si te ven aquí, ¿No está siendo algo imprudente? –Pregunta el ojos plata con una mirada curiosa y serena sin quitarse aquel sonrojo que ante los ojos de la rubia se veía tan lindo–

N-no pasará nada, además, ha-hace mucho que no nos bañábamos como antes, cuando éramos muy pequeños –Dice con un pequeño nerviosismo mientras que su sonrojo aumentaba un poco más en la rubia–

Si me aseguras que no habrá problemas, entonces, ven –Dice con una calma serena en su voz con una muy pequeña sonrisa mientras su mirada se centra en ella, naruko que capta esto se sonroja furiosa mente mientras asiente con la mirada, ella se moría de la pena porque su hermanito mayor la vería desnuda, esa idea la estaba excitando demasiado interna mentes

S-si.. Onii-chan –Es lo único que alcanza a decir naruko mientras que lenta mente empezaba a tomar los bordes de su paño ante la atenta y calmada mirada de naruto, ella notando la mirada fija en ella sonrojándose más decide continuar y destaparse lenta mente permitiendo que naruto admirara su bello y atractivo cuerpo, Esos hermosos pechos copa C En aumentos redonditos y suaves a simple vista siendo la envidia de varias mujeres jóvenes que querían tener dicho volumen en sus atributos, de bellos pezones color rosa, a pesar de la edad de su hermana menor, aunque esta era más grande que el , ella no lo sabía pero a naruto le estaba entrando unas ganas de devorárselos y también devorarse a su hermanita por cuanto observaba su atractiva figura, ese abdomen plano, esas caderas y esas curvas tan sexys, además de que el pudo apreciar su zona intima de labios rosas que le estaban dando muchas cosquillas en su miembro intimo por su elevada excitación, mientras que su hermana estaba tan excitada por la forma en la cual su hermanito la miraba a ella, si bien no mostraba gestos pervertidos en su rostro calmado, Pudo ver que sus ojos plata irradiaban deseos y esa pequeña sonrisa le indicaba que le fascinaba la vista que ella le daba, interna mente se puso muy feliz por hacerle sentir eso a su hermano, así que ella empezó a acercarse a la tina inclinándose un poco para usar los bordes del porcelanato de dicha tina para usarlo como soporte, mientras que ella empezaba a entrar en dicha tina de espalda haciendo que Senpai observe ese redondo, grande y sensual trasero, una vista maravillosa, La rubia se sentó en la tina al frente de senpai mientras que soltaba un gesto satisfactorio por el agua caliente mientras hablaba

Onii-chan has pensado bien en poner la calefacción –Mientras habla esta hace que su espalda se repegue o apegue en el pecho de su hermanito mayor e inevitable mente se apega de más, el miembro sexual de Senpai se repega entre las nalgas redonditas y grandes de la rubia haciendo que esta diera un respingón por la impresión, mientras este tan solo observa lo ocurrido con una expresión curiosa mientras estaba excitado, la rubia estaba sonrojándose furiosa mente por sentir el miembro de su hermanito en su trasero pero no hiso nada para alejarse si no que se tomó los segundos para grabar en su mente de manera shockeante como es que su hermanito tiene SEMEJANTE miembro, De chiquito o pequeño no tenía NADA, parecía el miembro de un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, ella podía sentir lo grande de este, su grosor y dureza, además de lo erecto que se sentía y lo templado que estaba, la rubia estaba tan excitada que arrimó su cuerpito un poco más al de senpai obligando que su trasero se repegara aún más en el pene de senpai mientras soltaba un qejido tierno, en eso escucha a senpai hablar

Naruko…. –Esta vez no dijo el "Sama"– Esto puede salirse de las manos, No debe tocarme de esa forma… Nos podemos excitar & accidental mente tener sexo salvaje –Es lo que dice el ojos plateado con una calma & un toque juguetón en su voz mientras naruto se excitaba y se sonrojaba aún más por lo que eso significaba

O-onii-chan n-no es mi culpa, S-solo pretendía ducharme contigo E-esto…. _"Oh kamy, su pene es tan grande….Se siente tan bien"_ –Dice y piensa a la vez la rubia menor con nerviosismo mientras que interna mente se deleitaba en el momento

Nufufu, ¿Así que intenta pervertirme?, Que malvada –Dice al instante que pasaba sus dos manos por los lados del cuerpo de su hermanita & apreta los pechos de la rubia sonrojándola furiosa mente y excitándola enorme mente mientras el ojos plata acercaba su boca y le muerde la parte trasera de su cuello delicada y sensual mente haciendo que su hermana suelte un quejido de placer de manera tierna mientras involuntaria mente esta arquea su espalda y sus nalgas ahogan el pene de senpai intensa mente haciendo que este suelte un jadeo placentero excitándola aún más mientras que habla

Ahhh… Onii-chan Mmm…M-mis pechos.. me los estas ahhhh –Habla entre cortado mientras su cuerpo siente esas estimulantes sensaciones que las asediaban–

¿Te han dicho que tienes unos pechos tan suaves y grandes?, te los podría chupar, besar, morder ahora mismo cariño Nufufu –Añade naruto muy cerca de su orejita izquierda con voz sensual & con una sonrisa muy coqueta mientras que con ambas manos le acariciaba, masajeaba y apretaba consecutiva mente los pechos, Senpai se deleitaba interna mente por las cantidades de oleadas placenteras que su cuerpo experimentaba en el proceso–

Ahhh~ L-lo que me dices… Onii-chan los tengo sensibles, me vas a hacer perder la cordura… Mmm, Onii-chan me excitas –Dice con la voz un poco elevada mientras gemía suave mente y observaba de reojo a su hermanito mayor hacer aquello, Ella instintiva mente bajó su mano separando un poco sus piernas acercó dicha mano hasta el pene de senpai y se sienta en la vejiga del chico haciendo que le pene de senpai quede con su grosor entre los labios vaginales de la rubia mientras que ella empezaba a subir y bajar suave mente de manera consecutiva soltando gemidos placenteros por la estimulante manera de masajearle el falo con sus labios íntimos, ella nota su hermanito apretaba sus labios en un gesto de querer ahogar gemidos haciéndola sonreír con picardía pasando su mano izquierda por detrás de ella hasta reposarla detrás de la nuca de su hermanito sin dejar de moverse estimulándole la intimidad a su contrario y habla con una voz coqueta y algo tímida–

¿Te gusta Onii-chan?, ¿Te gustan los movimientos de tu hermanita? –Menciona con la intensión de poner tímido a su hermanito por su forma de contraatacar, de pronto senpai le da una respuesta que la pondría a pensar un pelín por su plan–

Así que mi querida hermanita quiere ponerse intensa, Hermanita voltéate –Expresa senpai con un tono de voz suave mente seductor sorprendiéndola un poco mientras ella lo mira ansiosa mente

¿Qué me voltee?, ¿Así? –Dice de manera tímida mientras se daba la vuelta sentándose nueva mente encima de su hermanito al instante que el miembro masculino quedaba entre los labios intimos ajenos y ella lo observaba esperando ansiosa– Q-que planeas

Vamos a coger de lo lindo mi querida y adorable hermanita –Expresa mientras que baja su mano derecha hacia su miembro erecto y duro & acercaba la cabeza hacia la entrada vaginal de la fémina empezando a frotársela con mucha pasión enviándole unas oleadas de excitación enormes a la rubia haciendo que empiece a gemir involuntaria mente, le estaba fascinando la manera de acosar de su hermanito, dentro de ella se moría de las ganas de que el se ponga dominante con ella–

¡Onii-chan ahhh, No aguanto más… métemelo ya! –Dice entre gemidos ahogados por las reacciones incandescentes de lujuria que nublaban su mente–

Que adorable te me pones nufufu –Dicho esto el mete su cabeza sexual dentro de la vagina de la rubia que suelta un quejido muy tierno, empezando a empezando a hundirle aún más el pene dentro de sus paredes vaginales & de una estocada se lo metía de golpe obligando que la rubia arquee su espalda un poco hacia atrás soltando un grito de placer mientras decía su nombre al instante que reposaba las manos en los hombros de senpai y el pequeño empezaba a mover sus caderas mientras la penetraba sexual mente sintiendo como su virilidad se sentía muy cómodo dentro de ella, la suavidad de su interior lo estaba poniendo a mil, La rubia soltaba gemidos tras gemidos mientras apretaba los hombros de senpai sin parar de mirarlo sonrojada por ser dominada de esa forma, El ojos plateado mira el rostro sonrojado de la rubia, esa expresión tierna de ella lo estaba obligando a poseerla de manera sexual por lo que bajó ambas manos hacia las caderas de la contraria repegando aún más su cuerpo femenino al de él y empezaba a menear sus caderas en un vaivén sube y baja mientras su pene la penetraba con mucha profundidad, La rubia sentía su juicio perderse y nublarse por las contantes embestidas de su hermano, ella desesperada mente buscó la boca del chico y empezó a besársela con lujuria y mucha pasión siendo correspondida por el mientras sus caderas femeninas empezaron a moverse de manera involuntaria acompañando los movimientos sexuales del ojos plateado tornando aún más sexual y placentero el momento, las aguas de la tina chapoteaban con cada estocada y ambos sentían el fuerte deseo de ser uno en ese momento, Mientras que esto acontecía, Senpai entre besos le acaricia los labios de la rubia dándole una indirecta de querer meterse dentro de su boca, indirecta que es correspondida puesto esta abre sus labios un poco dejando pase a la boca del ojos plateado para así comenzar una danza de lenguas en un beso francés sin dejar de moverse sus caderas y disfrutar de la penetración sexual, Naruko jadeaba entre besos, estaba extasiada, estaba deseosa, estaba feliz y la mujer más afortunada del mundo, Senpai a pesar de no mostrar emociones faciales se observaba su sonrojo mientras que sus manos viajaban por la espalda de la rubia sintiendo su suave piel, El beso culmina con un hilo de saliva lo cual se desprendía de ambas bocas y ambos jadeantes mientras no dejaban de mirarse, Naruko pausa un poco sus movimientos de caderas queriendo que su hermano el que continúe, deseo que es cumplido puesto que el pene de senpai no dejaba de entrar y salir, resbalar & golpear su útero con cada estocada profunda haciendo que esta eche su cabeza para atrás por el placer, senpai nota esto y acerca su boca a los pechos de la rubia empezando a chuparle el pecho derecho con mucha fogosidad obligando a que el cuerpo de la rubia se tensara por esa rica sensación excitante que estimulaba su pecho tomando rápida mente la cabeza del ojos plateado con sus manos y apegándola aún más a sus senos y disfrutar aún más del placer, Senpai siente esto y deja que ella lo haga mientras que baja ambas manos a las nalgas de la rubia para apretárselas con mucha fogosidad y lujuria porque estaba llegando a sus niveles mayores de lujuria, la rubia gemía alocada mente dejándose dominar por su hermano en cuerpo y alma, su vagina no dejaba de chasquear sexual mente ante el pene invasor de su hermano el cual golpeaba su útero y los ojos de la rubia se dilataban bastante ya que estaba sintiendo que pronto llegaría a su límite–

¡Ahhh…O-onii-chan estoy que llego, casi, ahhh casi me corro, Onii-chan me corro, me corro, ¡Ahhhhhh, Me corro! –Dice la rubia con mucha éxtasis mientras sentía como casi llegaba a su climax, Senpai que la escucha también afirma que pronto se correría por lo que este aumentando un poco la brusquedad y el salvajismo de sus movimientos sexuales y sus caderas se muevan lujuriosa mente de manera rápida y profunda permite que lo inevitable llegue al instante–

¡ONII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!/ ¡N-naruko! –Y Es que ambos se corren en el mismo momento permitiendo que una oleada placentera y sexual invada sus cuerpos por la inminente reacción orgásmica que ambos acabaron de sentir en el momento, La rubia no resistió tumbarse en el cuerpo de su hermanito respirando agitada mente mientras que el peli plateado rodeaba el cuerpo de la rubia con sus manos dejando su mano derecha en su cabeza y la izquierda en su espalda mientras respiraba agitada mente por su pequeña nariz con los ojos cerrados tratando de tranquilizarse–  
-

30 minutos después

Kushina estaba en la cocina esperando paciente mente junto a su esposo a que Natsumi, Naruko y Senpai bajen para que puedan comer, ella se había esperado de hacer un gran festín de ramen con muchas otros platillos que se veían delicioso con respecto a la comida, mientras esperaban la peli roja mayor decide hablar un poco con su esposo

Naru-chan está no solo cambiado física mente, sino mental, no sé con exactitud donde estuvo todo estos años, pero se ve que el tiempo lo cambió de verdad –Dice ella mirando a su esposo–

Tienes razón, sé que por nuestra negligencia Naruto debió haber pasado por momentos difíciles, Aprovecharé la oportunidad que el nos dio para tratar de reparar los lazos de familia que siempre debió ser –Dice con determinación recibiendo la sonrisa contenta de su esposa mientras esta le toma de la mano–

Yo también aprovecharé la oportunidad que Naru-chan nos dio para que pueda ver los buenos padres que somos, puedo ver que hay esperanzas con el Mina-kun –Dice la peli roja feliz recibiendo la afirmación de su esposo mientras este pone su otra mano arriba de ella dándole todo su apoyo moral, En eso ellos miran que la peli roja menor, Natsumi baja por las escaleras que llevan a su habitación hacia ellos, Tenía ropa civil por lo que era una blusa color roja de tirantes y unos short cortos resaltando así su figura muy sensual y femenina, la peli roja menor era muy atractiva y deseada por muchos hombres de la aldea y era la envidia de muchas mujeres por su increíble belleza y figura–

Hola otou-san, Oka-san, gracias por esperarme –Dice con una tranquila sonrisa adornando su bello rostro y procede a sentarse en la mesa al lado derecho de su madre–

Natsumi, no es nada, es normal ya que esto es una cena familiar –Dice kushina con una sonrisa–

Solo faltan naruko y naruto en bajar y estaremos completo –Dice minato sonriendo, el observa como primera mente baja Naruko con su atuendo clásico, Kushina y minato observan algo diferente en Naruko, Se veía más contenta, y pensaban que era idea de ellos dos pero jurarían ver un aura de felicidad a su alrededor–

¡Hola familia! Gracias por esperarnos –Dice mientras se sienta sonriendo amplia mente al lado de su padre, el rubio mayor la observa y decide hablar mientras le da una sonrisa amable–

Naruko hija, estas más contenta de lo usual, ¿Algo te ha pasado? –Dice el rubio con un toque de curiosidad mientras que en un giro de 180 grados el rostro de naruko se sonrojaba pero sin dejar de sonreír intrigando a ambos padres y desconcertando a natsumi, no entendía que era lo que le estaba sucediendo como para que se sonroje así de la nada–

Solo diré que me ha pasado la cosa más maravillosa del mundo –Añade mientras sonreía aún con aquel sonrojo, Su madre iba a preguntarle qué cosa sería esa pero no puede porque se percata junto a las chicas jóvenes que Senpai baja por las escaleras con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras tenía una camisa mangas largas tipo sudadera (La que utilizan los deportista o los que van al gimnasio) de color negra con dos líneas en forma de franjas de color doradas oscuras por la parte frontal y trasera de sus hombros y algunas más en plan de detalles por los bordes de manera vertical y algunas horizontales en esta y un pantalón Jean de color Azul marino oscuro junto a unos zapatos deportivos marca RS21 de color dorado oscuro con detalles en negro como las letras, los números y una que otras líneas decoradas en la parte de las suelas de esos zapatos dejándole mucho estilo, En sí, toda y digo toda la familia queda asombrado por esa manera de vestir, Las mujeres tenían diferentes reacciones, Kushina miraba a su Hijo con una impresión inequívoca en su rostro por la manera tan cambiada en el look de su hijo, cierta mente le lucía muy bien ante sus ojos, Natsumi estaba tan desconcertada, porque aquel chico que vio por primera vez no es mi la sombra vestimental que es ahora, Ya que ese sudadera, el pantalón y los zapatos le quedaban perfecta mente coordinados y le lucían demasiado bien y se veía muy guapo, Naruko era la que estaba demás de impresionada y increíble mente sonrojada puesto que encontraba súper guapo a su hermano mayor, Ella nunca pensó que él tenga tan buenos gusto para vestir, y valla que le encantaba la vista, Minato estaba muy sorprendido e impresionado porque él sabía que esa clase de ropajes no lo vendían en konoha, jamás los había visto, La familia jamás había visto esa clase de ropaje en la aldea por lo que todos pensaron como es que el la obtuvo, pero dejando eso de lado, sincera mente el rubio encontraba a su hijo con mucho estilo, es decir, toda la familia miraba a ese peli plateado y notaban que él tenía mucho estilo a la hora de vestir, El ojos plateado llega a la mesa donde todos se lo quedaban mirando sorprendido y el haciendo caso omiso esta vez se sienta al lado de natsumi la cual no dejaba de mirarlo aún con asombro y un leve sonrojo, ella no entendía porque se sonrojaba solo porque el se haya cambiado de look, no era la gran cosa, aunque admitía que le quedaba bastante bien y le hacían ver lindo y de muchas maneras sexy, El ojos plateado observa los diferentes platillos que se encuentran delicioso a la vista y las grandes cantidades de ramen en el centro, había diferentes clases de salsas entre muchas cosas así que habla para romper el silencio temporal

Wooh, estoy impresionado, Admito que no creí que lo harías de verdad, Tienes un talento excepcional para la cocina, Afortunado eres minato –Dice el ojos plateado con una calma serena mientras sus labios mantenían esa pequeña sonrisa, La peli roja mayor se sonroja ante el elogio de su hijo mientras que colocaba la palma derecha en su mejilla y sonríe encantada–

Ara, muchas gracias Naru-chan, Eres muy tierno y te lo agradezco mucho –Dice ella mientras le sonríe maternal mente al ojos plateado, Aunque interna mente el ojos plateado encontró tierno y muy provocativo esa sonrisa, puesto que el encuentra irresistible a las mujeres maduras, gracias a su perfecto control sobre sus emociones nadie ni ella notó ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos–

Jejeje, muchas gracias senpai por reconocer el esfuerzo de mi esposa, tienes razón, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo por encontrar a la mujer perfecta –Dice y añade sonriendo amable mente mientras su mujer se sonrojaba un poco más por los elogio de su esposo, Naruko estaba contenta por los acontecimientos y natsumi miraba de reojo y de manera disimulada al ojos plateado, no dejaba de quitarle la mirada por alguna razón desconocida que ella no comprendía, notaba esa calma en su ser, su forma serena de expresar, clara mente no parecía actuar como un niño, no vestía como un niño, no hablaba como un niño, Ella lo estaba analizando desde que lo había visto y todo su ser reflejaba a un hombre adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra, Un hombre maduro experimentado, En pensamientos, acciones y aún en sus decisiones, Además de comprobar varias veces lo poderoso que era, Cierta mente se estaba interesando en él & quería conocer todo de él, Así que la familia empezaba a comer y también Senpai lo hacía, Mientras comía todos lo observaban, Llevados por su curiosidad no dejaban de ver el porte elegante que senpai añadía en sus modales para comer, clara mente parecía un príncipe demostrando sus impecables acciones ante ellos, Comía con educación, detallaba la comida con calma y paciencia, nadie parecía decir nada mientras no dejaban de admirar como este joven parecía tener un aura de absoluta calma en su ser desbordándose al exterior de su persona, Así que minato decide romper nueva mente el silencio

Y Dime Senpai, ¿Qué edad tienes ahora? –Dice minato con amable curiosidad mientras degustaba de la comida–

Dieciséis, los cumplí este Once de noviembre –Dice y añade dejando una pequeña pausa tras haber degustado de una porción de pollo para mirarlo con esa sonrisa calmada y responderle la pregunta– (Como dije, En esta historia, Este naruto no sigue las líneas alterna ni la historia canónica de la serie, por lo que ni su fecha de nacimiento, ni su signo zodiacal Etc etc no serán iguales)

Kushina y minato y en cierto grado Naruko se ponen un poco triste porque ella recuerda que fueron Once años de olvido y abandono para con el infante pero sonríen porque kami le ha dado otra oportunidad, oportunidad que no desperdiciará y aprovechará al máximo, Naruko por supuesto estaba más que decidida en Recrear y Extender los lazos con su hermano y quizás hayan muchas cosas más, pensamientos así la sonrojaron mucho por la anterior escena donde ella y Senpai la protagonizaron de manera intensa

Por favor, no estén triste, El pasado es pasado, Vivan este presente y Piensen en el futuro, Las cosas viejas pasaron he aquí todas son echas nuevas –De verdad nadie entendía cómo es que este chico podía pensar con esa tranquila madures, Clara mente era un ejemplo a seguir, Naruko estaba tan embelesada por esa manera tan genial y cool de parte de su hermano mayor, Natsumi estaba impresionada, de verdad le impresionaba que Ese chico le demuestre a sus padres que está dispuesto a hacer las paces con ellos y a la vez mostrar tanta seguridad y masculinidad en su habla expresivo, Minato y kushina no podían estar más que agradecido por la enorme bondad que el ojos plata desbordaba para con ellos, no tenían palabras, Kushina tenía los ojos en lágrimas mientras tapaba su boca con ambas manos por tan conmovedoras palabras, Ella no resistió levantarse de su asiento, correr hacia naruto y abrazarlo mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría, el ojos plateado solo soltó un pequeño suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acercaba su mano derecha por encima de la cabeza de la peli roja mayor y le daba leves caricias y palmadas reconfortándola ante la felicidad de la peli roja que le gustaba que él le hiciera eso, mientras tanto las miradas de senpai y minato se entre cruzaron, mientras el rubio mayor lo miraba con una sonrisa amable que demostraba lo muy agradecido que estaba ante esa gran muestra de bondad la cual no eran dignos de merecer pero ahí estaba su hijo brindándosela sin pedir nada a cambio, Él sabía que Senpai no los veía como sus padres pero no los odiaba, él lo dijo, dijo que serían amigos y conocidos, habría confianza por lo que el estaba más que dispuesto a aumentar esa confianza y que el ojos plata los vea a ellos como los padres que siempre debieron ser para el  
-

30 minutos después, 9 pm de la noche, Ya había pasado la mitad de una hora desde que había acontecido aquella cena, la familia namikaze uzumaki disfrutaron de la cena junto a Senpai, le preguntaron muchas cosas, como que, como es que tenía esa clase de ropa si en la aldea no había, el le dijo con una mentira encubierta que fue gracias al daimio de fuego por un favor, ya que ayudó a él y su hija como escolta u guardaespaldas de la cual debía llevarla desde la frontera del país del te hasta el país del arroz, clara mente no podía decirle que él lo había creado con sus poderes aunque sabía que ellos lo habían visto crear aquella caja con el chocolate dentro y la cuchara, también le preguntaron qué signo zodiacal era, El dijo que era Escorpio, también le preguntaron si tenía novia sintiendo la atención de natsumi y naruko, esta última deseaba que no tenga y daba gracias a kami porque él les haya dicho que no ha tenido y que por ahora no desea tener porque primero quiere darse un tiempo para organizarse, Naruko estaba decidida a hacer lo posible por que el ojos plateado la mire como mujer, y que se case con ella y así tengan muchos hijos, pensamiento que la volvió a sonrojar quien disimulada mente desviaba la mirada y trataba de calmarse, Ahora el peli plateado se encontraba ayudando a kushina en la cocina mientras lavaban los platos, Kushina hablaba con senpai sintiéndose encantada por como el ojos plateado le respondía con su habitual calma, Las hijas del hokague y kushina estaban en sus habitaciones, y minato estaba en su habitación la cual comparte con su esposa obvia mente, Así que cuando senpai termina de enjuagar, lavar y limpiar los últimos platos soltaba un pequeño suspiro notando la atención de la peli roja mayor

Parece que estás cansado eh Naru-chan, ¿Quieres dormir en una de las habitaciones?, Puedes hacerlo sabes –Dice con una sonrisa maternal, el observa esa sonrisa que reflejaba madures fascinándole interna mente mientras que el ladea un poco la cabeza en una expresión facial de inocencia y ternura ante los ojos de kushina que trataba aguantarse las ganas de abrazarlo y mimarlo ahora pero no sabía cómo él se lo tomaría, pero es que esa mirada la estaba matando de ternura–

Sabes, cuando me sonríes así te me vuelves muy hermosa, No lo hagas… no sé si pueda resistir mi impulso de mimarte Kushina-san –Dice el ojos plateado con una mirada curiosa en su rostro pero en sus ojos reflejaba un pequeño brillo de anhelo fijado a la peli roja mayor, Esta que lo escucha se sonroja mucho por la idea de sentir los mimos de su hijo, pero a la vez se sorprendió porque él diga eso de ella, que sea aún más hermosa cuando le sonríe maternal mente, Ella sabía que era hermosa y se había cuidado muy bien conservando su increíble figura de mujer madura, pero…¿Acaso su hijo sentía atracción por las mujeres mayores?, Ella no lo creía posible, quizás lo dijo para hacerla sentir alagada, elogio que de verdad la alagaban mucho, ¿De qué forma el la mimaría?, la idea de querer saber y descubrirlo la estaban poniendo muy ansiosa por lo que le responde queriendo ponerle a prueba–

¿Así que mi pequeño Naru-chan piensa eso de mí?, valla me alagas mucho mi pequeño, pero, ¿Acaso es que sientes atracción de mi por ser una mujer madura? –Dice y pregunta con una sonrisa amable y una expresión ansiosa, naruto se da cuenta de cómo esa mujer se lo quedaba mirando por lo que decide proseguirle la jugada–

Absoluta mente sí, Me atraes mucho a la vez que te me vuelves muy sexy por tu belleza de mujer madura, Me provocan unas ganas de consentirte y provocar en ti un fuerte deseo lujurioso –Dice, afirma y añade con una pequeña sonrisa con su mirada fija en ella, Kushina estaba furiosa mente sonrojada ante las palabras de su hijo, nunca imaginó que tales palabras la pongan tan nerviosa de esa manera, sentía que esa mirada plateada la desalmaban, Se sentía indefensa por su manera tan profunda y seductora de hablar, expresar y además de saber que palabras decir, ella sentía su corazón latir a millón y su pulso cardiaco elevado, Ella no quería decir que se sentía un poco caliente por esa manera tan sexy en su forma de detallarla, se sentía dichosa, se sentía aún más hermosa ante esos elogios, quería más, quería saber más, escuchar más–

Hay…. N-naru-chan que cosas dices…. Eres muy lindo por detallarme de esa manera, de verdad te lo agradezco, pero, no deberías de decir cosas así, Ya que a pesar de tu manera tan caballerosa y que me has demostrado una actitud y forma de ser adulta, Eres un chico joven y yo una mujer ya en toda la extensión de la palabra, además de que eres mi….mi gran amigo, no creo que lo digas en serio, No soy tan así como me mencionas –Ella expresa su agradecimiento, porque de verdad quedó fascinada pero a la vez pensaba que solo lo decía por cortesía y amabilidad ya que ella pensaba que él era muy joven y no creía que le gustaran las mujeres mayores, además que ella pensaba llamarlo Hijo, cuando el clara mente les dijo que no los veía como familia sino como amigos y conocidos por lo que los lazos de sangre lamentable mente no existen para él, por lo que lo llamó su gran amigo y añade que no pensó que el dijese eso de verdad, Ella creía firme mente que él no decía las cosas con absoluta verdad, que mentia para hacerla sentir bien, Ella estuvo tan alejada de la verdad que iba a escuchar–

¿Estas probándome?, ¿Quieres ver que hablo en serio? –Dice con un tono de voz muy suave enviándole un escalofrío por su cuerpo que a la vez le gustó ante esas leves preguntas, tal parecía que las cosas se pondrían picantes si esto proseguía, pero como ella estaba de verdad ansiosa y quería saber la respuesta decide arriesgarse–

Que tierno pequeño, Si quiero ver, Ilumíname –Dice de una manera un poco divertida por como las cosas se estaban poniendo, de pronto ella miró como senpai empezó a acercarse a ella con una calma juguetona en su ser, eso ella lo veía en su sonrisa pequeña y su fija mirada en ella, ella se apoyó de espalda un poco en el lava plato mientras sonrie divertida, creyendo que le jugaría una broma, ella no se esperó que Senpai al tenerla cerca levantaba la mirada puesto que ella era más grande que ella y le robara un beso de su boca con un Sonoro "Chuu~" y a la vez colocaba sus dos manos en las mejillas de la peli roja mientras esta se sonrojaba furiosa mente al máximo mirándolo en shock con sus ojos bien amplios porque de verdad la haya besado, Nunca en sus más remotos sueños pensó que su aún dentro de ella hijo haya tomado esa decisión, lo creía irreal, En ese momento ella pensaba alejarse por la sorpresa pero senpai captando esto la toma aún más de las mejillas tornando un poco más intenso ese beso el cual el sentía los dulces y suaves labios de la contraria, los labios de una mujer madura, algo exquisito a su paladar, el ojos plateado sentía como la peli roja mayor empezaba a respirar un poco agitada por su nariz mientras que ambos proseguían ese beso, el sentía como el pecho de la peli roja se movía de manera un poco rápida y soltando profundas exhalaciones ante lo que estaba sintiendo, Senpai bajó ambas manos hacia las caderas de la peli roja apretándoselas suave y firme mente sacándole un gemido ahogado a la mujer mientras que entre besos acariciaba con su lengua los labios femeninos de la peli roja, Dicha peli roja que se encontraba muy sonrojada ante lo que estaba haciendo, ella no podía pensar con claridad porque ese beso la estaba poniendo muy caliente de manera tan rápida, ella involuntaria mente abre un poco sus labios permitiendo el acceso de la lengua de senpai empezando este a juguetear con la lengua de ella y ella no evita corresponderle empezando la danza de lengua entre caricias, deslices y roces de forma excitante entre besos, Senpai sintió como la peli roja dejó de querer oponer la nula resistencia que pensó en realizar para así el ojos plateado se le apega en su cuerpo pudiendo sentir así en su cuello ya que este tenía levantado el rostro mientras la besaba, Sentía en su cuello sus enormes pechos de suavidad increíble y tamaño prominente mente envidiables, Su talla Copa D tan sensuales capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre, La peli roja estaba increíble mente excitada ante esos besos, Ella sentía que si esto seguía pronto no podría resistirse y pensaría en violarse a ese chico, lamentable mente el ojos plateado no dejaba que piense con claridad ante sus acciones, El ojos plateado después de un momento de besos apasionados y jugueteo entre ambas lenguas rompe el beso permitiendo que un hilo de saliva se desprenda de sus bocas permitiendo que el oxígeno llegue a sus pulmones, la peli roja estaba tan anonadada y muy sonrojada porque recibiera semejante beso de manera tan sublime y excitante y naruto estaba con un pequeño sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios sin dejar de verla, ella miraba los ojos plateados de él, el miraba los ojos morados de ella, por lo que él decide hablar para romper el leve silencio–

¿Ahora me crees? –Pregunta argumental mientras que espera la respuesta de la peli roja mayor–

C-creí que lo decías en plan broma N-naru-chan –Dice muy agitada por su respiración aun sintiendo la parte de su zona intima caliente, no sabía porque pero necesitaba mucho más de esas sensaciones placenteras, y estaba que mandaba su cordura al carajo, de verdad que pensaba en serio hacerlo suyo ahora por lo que no evita decirle– ¡Ven aquí! –Al decirlo toma su mano derecha con su mano izquierda mientras que lo lleva hacia el sofá de la sala, ella rápida mente pone sellos silenciadores de sonido en toda la sala y cuando llegaban al sofá tumba a senpai haciendo que este caiga sentado en la cama mientras la mira con curiosidad en sus gestos faciales, ella lo miraba con deseos y mucha lujuria para decir nueva mente– Como eres el culpable de que hayamos llegado a esta situación te harás responsable de tus actos pero como soy una mujer tan generosa te dejaré un pequeño regalo para que disfrutes Nufufu –Dicho esto ella empezaba a mover sus caderas de manera lenta y sensual mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus propias caderas y las deslizaba por su abdomen, la peli roja empezaba a hacerle un baile erótico ante la vista de un Senpai que se estaba interna mente excitando con la escena, el observa como ella se movía tan sexy de esa manera, captaba con suma atención como ella al mover su cuerpo de forma sensual acercaba sus manos a sus propios pechos apretándoselos con tanta sensualidad mientras ella lo miraba a el con una sonrisa lujuriosa captando su atención, poniendo demasiado excitado al ojos plateado, el sin poderse resistir, Una oleada de excitación se hace presente en su cuerpo mientras su miembro intimo se ponía muy templado y tan dura mente erecto ante la atenta mirada de kushina que se lame sus labios ante el tamaño de ese miembro por debajo de sus pantalones, ella podía calcular que tan grande es, y sabía clara mente que era incluso mucho más grande que el de su esposo, por lo que esa posible realidad la estaban volviendo aún más deseosa, Después de unos minutos de baile erótico ella empezaba a acercarse lenta mente hacia el ojos plata, ella empezaba a quitarle sus pantalones sin escuchar que el chico se oponga, cuando se lo quita ella admira con tanta lujuria como el pene de senpai se salía de esos bóxer por el tamaño tan grande, no podía creer como un chico en cuerpo juvenil y pequeño de cierta manera tenga semejante tesoro, lo deseaba ya, lo anhelaba sentía que su resistencia no duraría nada, así que ella se apresura quitando esos bóxer y después le quita la camisa dejándolo desnudo, ella desliza sus deditos por todo el falo sintiendo su grosor haciendo que su hambre sea enorme mientras habla

Ara, Naru-chan, así que es este la sorpresita que le habías dicho a Anko, quien lo imaginaría Fufufu –Dice al instante que deslizaba aún más rápido con sus deditos el falo para sentirlo mejor al instante que lo tomaba con la mano mientras empezaba a darle una masturbada, Senpai estaba respirando un poco agitado mientras mira lo que ella hace con un mirada serena y a la vez sonrojada, su pene se sentía muy bien ante sus frotes, en eso sus pensamientos son cortados porque la peli roja empezó a chuparle el pene con un hambre muy grande, pues ella chupaba con su boca de manera apasionada y en palabras de senpai estaba muy violenta y salvaje, cosa que lo ponían tan excitado, el respiraba aún más agitado mientras que su pene se sentía tan cálido dentro de la boca de ella, sentía clara mente su lengua la cual trataba de enrollarse en el falo sin poder lograrlo pero aun así, continuaba chupando demostrando sus grandes habilidades al ojos plateado así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que ella decide dejar de chupar queriendo pasar a lo más importante, ella se pone de pie mientras que lo mira con una sonrisa pervertida y una mirada cargada de deseos, entonces ella empieza a levantarse lenta mente la falda de ama de casa que tenía mientras le habla sensual mente

Qué te parece si pasamos al plato principal he cariño –Haciendo clara insinuación esta levanta su falda mostrándole sus bragas de color rojo con detalles en negro muy sexy la cual estaba mojada por su excitación, ella baja y se quita las bragas dejándola a un lado mientras que se sienta arriba de él, él la sintió arriba mientras su pene quedaba entre las nalgas de la Bellísima mujer, ella sentía el pene de senpai entre sus nalgas haciendo que muerda su labio inferior izquierdo sin dejar de verlo a él por ese enorme pene el cual estaba listo para ser ahogado dentro de ella, así que ella empezaba a mover un poco sus caderas obligando que ese pene empezara a frotarse entre las nalgas de la peli roja, ella lo miraba a el con deseos, con un sonrojo y con una sonrisa pícara mientras le dice–

Te gusta mi bebe, ¿Se siente bien las nalgas de mami? –Dice con su voz cargada de lujuria sin dejar de mover sus caderas y que ese trasero estimule el pene de senpai volviéndolo un poco más duro y templado–

Mmmm…~ –El soltó un suspiro profundo de su nariz, clara señal de que estaba realmente excitado ante esa estimulante sensación, por lo que decide responderle– Se siente fantástico, No esperes, te hace mal, Déjame probar los encantos de una mujer madura

Tan ansioso bebe, eso me gusta –Dicho esto ella baja su mano para tomar ese miembro, levanta un poco su trasero abriendo un poco sus nalgas y ella meter de golpe la cabeza y todo el falo del pene de senpai soltando un jadeo de placer y lujuria mientras lo miraba a él, el cual este se lame los labios con una sonrisa pequeña mientras la mira a ella encendiendo aún más los deseos de la peli roja, así que ella sin perder tiempo empieza a cabalgarle de una manera tan apasionada, sus nalgas empezaban a menearse con tanta insistencia, ella gemía de placer mientras que reposaba ambas manos en los hombros del peli plateado mientras no dejaba de menear sus caderas y sentir como ese pene se metía profundo dentro de ella haciéndola sentir dichosa y maravillada ante lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, Senpai sentía esa manera iniciativa por parte de ella haciendo que se sienta interna mente excitado y maravillado, su respiración leve mente agitada mientras que el pasaba sus manos por los lados del cuerpo de ella y empezaba a acariciar su espalda por dentro de la blusa de la peli roja con sus propias manos sintiendo verdadero deseo sexual ante esa indomable peli roja, la peli roja suspiraba de placer ante las caricias, Senpai baja sus manos hasta las caderas de la peli roja y esta aprovecha para empezar a saltarle en su pene penetrándoselo profunda mente ante la mirada de asombro del ojos plateado, ya que eso que ella hace lo estaba poniendo cachondo y muy lujurioso, Kushina capta esa reacción del ojos plateado y no resiste sonreír pícara mente saltándole en su pene de manera insistente, Senpai miró los pechos de gran tamaño de la hermosa peli roja los cuales rebotaban aun con esa blusa puesta encontrando demasiado tentador la vista, por lo que él acercó ambas manos a dicho lugar & le apretó los pechos de la peli roja de manera excitante haciéndola gemir de placer encontrando y sintiendo muy rico que él se los apreté de esa forma & aún más rico que el empezara a masajeárselos con ambas manos al instante que utiliza ambos deditos para apretujarle y pellizcarle sus pezones haciendo que la peli roja gima con locura–

¡Naru-chan Siii ohhhhhh Mmmmm rico!…. Más, Ahh si, apriétamelos así bebe, juega con los pechos de mami –Dice la peli roja en éxtasis antes las caricias, apretadas y pellizcos en sus pechos y pezones ella se sentía en el mismo cielo por experimentar un pene tan grande y maduro como el de su hijo, clara mente la estaba volviendo loca de placer–

Luego de 1 hora de Cabalgadas intensas, Kushina estaba gimiendo alocada mente mientras que ahora era senpai quien le perforaba la vagina con estocadas potentes y profundas, Ella estaba gimiendo y gritando como una mujer en celo por las gigantes olas de excitación que senpai le daba al igual que el sentía dicha excitación, senpai tenía sus manos en las caderas de la peli roja para bajarlas y apretujarle las nalgas con las manos masajeándoselos sin dejar de penetrarla violenta mente, ella se sentía en el climax y senpai también, ya estaban casi en su límite, y sola mente pudieron decir

¡ME CORROOOOOOOOO!/ ¡No resisto más! –Dice kushina y senpai al instante que los dos al mismo tiempo se terminan corriendo mutua mente, Kushina con una expresión de completa lujuria y una sonrisa más que satisfecha y Senpai con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos color plata que detonaba lo fascinado que fue experimentar coger con una mujer madura, Kushina se tumbó en el cuerpo de senpai y los pechos de la peli roja quedaron en el rostro del ojos plateado, este aun sintiendo su virilidad cargada de un placer temporal sabiendo que ya pronto sentiría sus fuerzas acabar decide acercar su boca hacia el pecho derecho de la peli roja y se lo empieza a chupar con insistencia degustando de su suavidad y su duro pezón producto de la excitación y con la mano derecha acariciaba su pecho izquierdo, kushina suelta un gemido por sentir que sus senos son chupados y acariciados mientras observa al peli plata con una sonrisa maternal y le acaricia la cabeza arrimándose un poco más para que su boca chupara mejor mientras habla

Valla, parece ser que quedaste fascinado por mis pechos he, que tierno te me pones sabes Fufufu –Dice mientras siente que este continúa acariciándole el pecho y chupándole el otro degustando de esa suavidad placentera y sintiendo dentro de el mismo, que de verdad quedó atraído absoluta mente por los encantos de una mujer madura, Kushina se volvió irresistible a los ojos del peli plateado y kushina posible mente lo sepa… y posible mente le encante esa idea–  
-

27 PAGINAS y 14.500 palabras, el capítulo más largo que haya hecho, PERDONEN LA BENDITA Y MUY LARGA DEMORA COÑO, He tenido ocupación por el servicio militar como lo dije en las aclaraciones, pero ya estoy de vuelta para volver a la vida de escritor, si les gusta el cap háganmelo saber, recuerda que tu comentario, tu voto y tu lectura me animan a seguir motivándome a escribir

Si desean encontrarme y hablar conmigo sobre el fanfic o mi otra historia, No olviden agregarme por facebook: TellMeSempai  
un cordial saludo, se despide, SenpaiFics


	5. Chapter 5

ACLARACIONES AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO

Por última vez, LO SIENTO VALE... Sé que los he descuidado pero es que el Ejercito no me da respiro y toma el 100% de mi tiempo uwu

Quédate a leer hasta el final, Daré algunas palabras para ustedes

Sin más, el capítulo...

Capítulo 5: Paseo y exploración por la aldea, Una tierna chica, Una indomable peli roja y la reconciliación por médio de la pasión

Eran las 6:30 am de la mañana, Un nuevo día en konoha se reflejaba gracias al Astro rey el cual, sus grandes rayos solares acariciaban y empezaban a deslumbrar toda aldea, Las personas como normal mente hacen a esa plena mañana levantaban sus tiendas de negocios, algunos limpian sus casa, otros riegan las plantas de sus patios o simple mente se levantan temprana mente para mantenerse activos y así aprovechada cada momento que el día les ofrece para disfrutarlo al máximo

Nos enfocamos en la mansión Namikaze uzumaki, Hogar del Yondaime hokague, su esposa Kushina uzumaki, sus hijas y donde la noche anterior un peliplata pasó la noche ya que no tenía donde quedarse, La familia namikaze uzumaki dormía en sus respectivos dormitorios muy cómodos para su buen disfrute, Minato namikaze junto a su esposa kushina uzumaki, En otra habitación dormían las princesas uzumakis, Estas eran Natsumi y Naruko, Y en el sofá dormía un peli plateado muy conocido, este tenía la ropa con la cual se había cambiado de luck ayer noche, Como el atuendo de vestir era por decirlo una firma personal de su propio gusto, antes de quedarse dormido sin que nadie se dé cuenta, entrenó mental mente de tal forma que pudo descubrir una habilidad mental llamada "Reflejo inverso" lo que permitía que su cuerpo resplandezca con un aura de color rojo carmesí y absorba la fuerza de los ataques físicos, magicos o energía (Chakra, linea de sangre kekei genkai etc) que el ojos plata recibiese aumentando su poder, Aun interceptando o bloqueando los golpes con sus brazoso piernas dicha fuerza será absorbida gradual mente hasta ganar un poder de ataque enorme, Aunque si bien para el esto no lo necesitaría, ya que falta no le hacía, tenía pesado ver si encontraba a alguien digno que pudiese enseñado la tecnica, Ya saben para matar el tiempo

Aunque pensaba seria mente que si esta persona tenía deseos egoista de querer aprenderla para lastimar, dañar o hacer algún mal a los ninjas, el le quitaría ese poder & además de sellarle el suyo propio para que jamás planee alguna fechoria

El yondaime hokague es el primero que abre sus ojos para despertar con la bella mañana que se ejercía en toda la nación, El suelta un bostezo estirando sus brazos un poco, El gira su vista hacia la izquierda observando como su esposa dormía acurrucada en su pecho muy cómoda con una sonrisa, Él sonrió por esa hermosa vista, mientras con la mano derecha le acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa haciendo que esta sonría aún más, el ríe divertido en sus adentros pensando en que era hora de despertarla, por eso el con delicadeza empieza a moverla al bajar su mano hacia la espalda de la peli roja mientras habla

Kushina, despierta bella durmiente –Dice el rubio mientras sentía como su esposa hacía gestos vocales aún entre dormida–

Mmm… Mina-kun cinco minutos más por favor –Dice la peli roja mayor mientras hacía gestos de no querer levantarse, Minato encontró tierno como ella actuó, ya que parecía una niñita, pero debía levantarla para comenzar el día lleno de ánimos–

Despierta bella durmiente, Acuérdate que naruto está durmiendo en nuestra casa & quizás esté durmiendo todavía –Eso parecía hacer reaccionar completa mente a la peli roja ya que abrió sus ojos de golpe y al mismo tiempo estiraba su cuerpo subiendo sus manos en forma de puños–

Mmmm… Buenos días mina-kun –Dice la peli roja mayor mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que es correspondida por minato mientras este suelta una leve risita para decir–

Valla nombrar a naruto te despertó completa mente –Dice de manera divertida al instante que miraba como su esposa se sonrojaba leve mente & ella ríe un poco para responder–

Como no hacerlo, estando mi hijo aquí, hace que mi día sea más radiante, eso me da ánimos para mejorar mi relación madre e hijo, además que tú también podrás hacer las paces con el –Argumenta con una sonrisa la peli roja recibiendo la afirmación de su esposo ya que estaba de acuerdo con ella en ese factor–

Es verdad, por ahora debemos levantarnos para comenzar con el día –Dice minato levantándose con su esposa y así comenzar este nuevo día

1 HORA DESPUÉS, 7:30 AM

Toda la familia se encontraba esperando el desayuno que kushina preparaba en la cocina, Minato con sus dos hijas, Se preguntaban dónde estaría naruto porque no lo habían visto toda la mañana, pensaron que quizás estuviese en algún lado de la mansión, puesto que era muy enorme y quizás le haya dado curiosidad para explorar los rincones, mientras eso pasaba, Minato decide hablar para comenzar una breve charla

Me pregunto dónde estará naruto –Habla minato haciéndose esa interrogante, palabras que fue escuchada por sus hijas y por kushina que hacía el desayuno–

Pues… Onii-chan quizás se levantó muy de temprano y esté haciendo algo que le guste –Dice la rubia menor de coletas con una mirada curiosa–

Posible mente esté aún dormido, pero no sé en qué lugar este, pero no se preocupes ya vendrá, preparé mucho ramen para todos y especial mente para que el disfrute de la mañana –Dice y añade la peli roja mayor sin mirar a los presentes, ya que atendía la cocina, a ella le llegaron esas imágenes nocturnas que protagonizó con el pequeño peli plateado sonrojándola sin dejar de sonreír, valla que para ella siendo una mujer madura se le había quedado grabado cada instante intenso que experimentó con aquel chico & quedó encantada, tanto que por eso de su buen humor en esta mañana–

Ese pequeño pervertido….Cuando lo vea verá la golpiza que le voy a propinar –Dice la peli roja menor Natsumi con un deje de molestia ya que ver las cosas que pasaron ayer con respecto al peli plata la dejaron algo intrigadas–

Natsumi-chan no digas eso, Onii-chan no ha hecho nada malo para que reciba esa golpiza –Dice naruko mirando molesta a su hermana mayor–

¡Como que no, no recuerdas todas esas obscenidades que le dijo a anko-san y que también se atrevió a besarte, ¿Es que no tienes orgullo?! –Dice muy enojada la peli roja menor mientras que miraba a su hermana menor–

¿Obscenidades?, Recuerda, onii-chan dijo clara mente que ella se le había acercado bastante y el no pudo evitar quedar mirándole los pe-pechos por lo insinuante que es anko-san, Además dijo que era algo normal –Dice la rubia de coletas defendiendo a su hermano mientras veía como su hermana bufaba en desacuerdo–

Si claro, queriendo hacerse el inocente para después en un descuido el muy pervertido esté mirándonos descarada mente, por quien me toma ese niño tonto –Naruko se la quedó mirando acusatoria mente con sus ojos estrechos, Natsumi capta esto y se incomoda queriendo saber porque ella la miraba así– Que, porque me miras así ahora

¿No será Onee-chan, que estás celosa? –Dice causando la exaltación de la peli roja menor la cual miraba a la rubia de coletas de forma desencajada–

¿¡Celosa, quien, yo!?, Por favor, ¿Celosa?, Buen chiste hermanita, No sabía que ahora fueses comediante –Dice un poco escandalosa mientras miraba burlona mente a naruko que la miraba molesta por su forma de menospreciar a su hermano

¡Ya deja de burlarte Onee-chan! Si no te conociera diría que estás tan interesada en Onii-chan que actúas como tonta solo para ocultarlo –Dice naruko molesta pero a la vez con malicia, haciendo que la peli roja reaccione ante esas palabras y se sonroje furiosa mente sin dejar de ver muy molesta a la rubia con coletas ante esas insinuaciones–

Minato y kushina escuchaban atenta mente la conversación sonriendo divertidos por las cosas que se decían

P-pero que dices baka…¿Yo, interesada en él? Ni muerta, Que chico tendría un cabello tan largo como para tenerlo hasta la punta de los pies, y ese color de ojos hace que parezca una niña, Además él es muy pequeño, será mi hermano mayor, pero de grande no creo que tenga nada–

Esas últimas palabras Hicieron que Naruko y kushina tengan reacciones inesperada, puesto que la rubia de coletas se sonrojó de manera furiosa muy fuerte porque ella si conocía algo grande que el tenía & valla que era enorme, & kushina estaba igual de sonrojada porque eso mismo pensaba ella, Sin que nadie se dé cuenta un hormigueo cosquilloso se sentía en sus zonas intimas haciendo que instintivamente frotaran sus piernas por esa deliciosa sensación, Natsumi miraba a naruko desconcertada del porque el cambio de su actitud, por suerte nadie supo que kushina tenía reacción semejante

Q-que.. ahora que tienes tú, que bicho te picó, porque te sonrojaste de la nada –Dice natsumi mirando con suma atención a naruko, minato también la miraba en silencio, Naruko no quería decir nada de lo que ocurrió ayer con su hermanito, por lo que decide hablar para encubrir su reacción–

N-no lo que pasa, es que… E-estas como que enfocándote mucho en Onii-chan.. pillína –Dice un poco apresurada para que la peli roja menor evitara seguir preguntando, gracias a kami porque la peli roja menor se sonroja nueva mente por sus palabras–

No sé qué tienes con ese tonto, no me interesa, él no me impresiona, Solo es un niño a donde quieras que lo veas –Dice la peli roja menor con una mirada molesta hacia naruko, Kushina llega a donde ellos estaban y sirve todo en la mesa metiéndose a la conversación–

Hija creo que te diste cuenta que su personalidad no es la de un niño, El clara mente demostró tener una madures muy grande que un niño de su edad no tiene –Dice la peli roja mayor mientras que siente la atención de su familia, Natsumi bufaba queriendo no creérselo, puesto que ella era más grande que él y no quería aceptar que quizás su hermano era más adulto que ella de manera mental, Minato sabía que su esposa tenía razón con respecto a la personalidad de naruto–

Es cierto, Oka-san tiene razón, Onii-chan pareciera un hombre en el cuerpo de un niño –Añade naruko con una sonrisa de victoria puesto que su madre la defendía y a la vez tenía razón–

Natsumi iba a replicar lo que ella dijo, pero de pronto todos sienten como la puerta trasera de la casa es abierta y segundos después al ser trancada escuchan unos pasos lentos que se aproximaban hacia ellos, ellos miran atenta mente como aparece senpai con una calma en su ser vestido con la vestimenta que tenía ayer, kushina se sonríe con mucha felicidad al igual que minato y naruko al ver que él estaba esa mañana con ellos, justo a tiempo para desayunar así que kushina se le acerca a paso apresurado y lo abraza siendo observado por la mirada curiosa del peli plateado por lo que la peli roja mayor le dice al instante

Naru-chan buenos días, ¿Dormiste bastante bien? –Le dice sonriéndole amplia mente al instante que espera la respuesta de su hijo–

De maravillas, Una experiencia inolvidable, Kushina –Añade el peli plata con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios mientras le responde con calma en su voz al instante que fija su mirada plateada en la contraria que se sonrojaba porque, quizás fue ideas de ella pero parecía que él se estaba refiriendo a lo que habían pasado ayer, solo que lo encubrió muy bien & al parecer ella captó esa indirecta–

A-ah.. Etto s-si me imagino, A-anda siéntate para que comas –Decía la matriarca uzumaki un poco nerviosa mientras observa como Senpai con normalidad obedece sentándose en una silla cerca junto a la mesa al lado de natsumi, Kushina hace lo mismo al lado de su esposo, Naruko miraba algo celosa a la peli roja menor porque esté al lado de su adorado Onii-chan y no ella, Minato se preguntaba porque su esposa estuvo algo nerviosa hace poco, Quizás sea porque senpai haya dormido en el sofá y no en una cama, Claro que el ojos plateado pudo haber dormido en una buena cama de habitación pero este lo había declinado, Si seguro es eso–

Valla debo admitir, Esto tiene una apetitosa vista, Felicidades a la cocinera –Decía el peli plateado quedando un poco maravillado por la comida, aunque su calmada expresión siempre estuvo presente, Haciendo feliz a kushina por ser elogiada por su hijo y minato sonríe con orgullo por saber que su esposa fue la que cocino esplendida mente–

Muchas gracias Naru-chan, me alagas con tus palabras –Dice muy encantada la peli roja mayor mientras sonreía contenta ante lo dicho por el pequeño–

Bueno, es hora de comer, Buen provecho para todos –Dice minato al instante que todos daban las gracias y empezaban a disponerse de comer como si fueran una familia completa, Hablaban de cosas triviales, El peli plateado no decía nada, solo se disponía de disfrutar esa comida con los ojos cerrados, Ya que para él, Una buena comida era un gran tesoro, pues no lo demostraba pero él era muy amante de la comida, Ya que comer mucho es símbolo de un buen crecimiento, Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como la familia se lo quedaba observando, Comían pero lo observaban detenida mente, Naruto sentía esa sensación de observación y abre los ojos de manera lenta mientras enfocaba su mirada en esa familia, No entendía porque lo miraban así por lo que pregunta–

¿Qué pasa?, ¿Pasa algo? –La pregunta del pequeño tiene una pisca de curiosidad–

No has dicho nada desde que empezaste a comer –Le dice minato mirándolo detenida mente–

¿Eso les molesta? –Pregunta con una calma absoluta–

¡No! No es eso Naru-chan, Es que… Usual mente conversamos entre todos para hacer más cómodo siempre que comemos –Se apresura a decir kushina mientras trata de explicarle–

¿Debería?, No soy tan social como para participar –Menciona el ojos plateado mientras degustaba calmada mente de un plato lleno de ramen, Kushina y minato se lo quedan mirando extrañados ya que era raro que alguien tenga esa clase de pensamientos–

¿De verdad?, bueno tranquilo, poco a poco te irás acostumbrando, Ahora disfruta de la comida que está deliciosa –Dice kushina sonriéndole mientras que todos seguían hablando trivialidades sin problemas, Aunque natsumi miraba de reojo al ojos plateado insistente mente, Este capta la atención de la contraria–

¿Hay algo de mí que te llame la atención Natsumi-san? –Pregunta sin dejar de comer con los ojos cerrados, La aludida se sorprende, ¿Cómo supo que lo estaba observando si era discreta?, mientras que gira su vista para mirarlo y responderle–

¿Q-que?, ¿Atraerme algo de ti? Que cosas dices ahora –Responde un poco intrigada–

No dejas de mirarme –Dice el ojos plateado con la mayor calma mientras tenía los ojos cerrados a la vez que comía con serenidad, No notó como la aludida se sonrojó ante esa afirmación–

¡B-baka! No te estaba mirando, no digas mentiras –Dice la peli roja menor sonrojada ante las miradas atentas de sus padres y naruko–

Tsundere….~ –Dice el ojos plateado mientras abre lenta mente sus ojos mirando la comida con una sonrisa pequeña causando que la peli roja menor se sonrojara aún más por ser llamada así, Kushina miraba un poco impresionada y a la vez con una sonrisa mientras tenía unos palillos con algo de ramen en la boca por cómo se desenlazaba esa conversación de sus hijos, Minato se reía de lo lindo interna mente por los acontecimientos que estaban apareciendo esa mañana y naruko estaba sonriendo malévola mente por ver las expresiones de su hermana–

¡B-baka, N-no me digas así, tonto idiota! –Decía la afectada peli roja menor con un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas, Miraba muy enojada al ojos plateado ya que sentía que él se estaba burlando de ella–

Valla, tu forma de enojar es te hace ver tan adorable, ¿Acaso es un don hereditario de la familia Uzumaki? Nufufu –Dice el ojos plateado de manera calmada con un toque tan evidente de coquetismo en su voz causando que la aludida se quedara muda con ese lindo sonrojo en su rostro, Ella no pudo refutar eso, Y es que él le había dicho que se miraba tan adorable, & adorable quiere decir linda, a la vez que se sintió nerviosa interna mente por ese tono de voz, No entendía porque se ponía así–

Ara ara, Naru-chan eres tan dulce, Tu si sabes que palabras decir –La peli roja sonreía jovial porque su hijo dijo eso sobre el clan uzumaki, Se sintió muy bella ya que eso también la incluía a ella indirecta mente, Naruko pensaba igual que su madre mientras miraba anhelada mente a su hermano mayor, Minato sonreía mientras comía por las cosas divertidas que estaba pasando en esa mañana, Deseaba con todo su corazón que esas mañanas se repitan muchas veces–

1 HORA CON 30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, 9 AM

El ojos plateado caminaba tranquila mente con su vestimenta firma puesta, Él estaba caminando por los alrededores de la aldea, pensando en quizás conocer sus lugares, Ya que no conocía casi nada de la aldea, sabiendo que desapareció por mucho tiempo, Por eso este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando pasaba por un parque que tenía un gran árbol hermoso de hojas verdes con un hueco al frente como si fuese una cueva, pues adentro estaba tan limpio y bien cuidado, Sorprendente mente el piso en vez de suelo polvoso o tierra más bien era de madera un poco extenso, por dentro podías notar que era muy espacioso y no te incomodabas para nada con dos lámparas brillantes pegadas en las paredes de madera dándoles mucha luz y un ambiente romántico, Además tenía una puerta por dentro que se cerraba para afuera, es como si alguien lo hubiese creado para que enamorados reforzaran su amor sin interrupciones, a la vista parecía que estuviese hecha para que dos personas que necesitaran un lugar secreto para ellos solos & podían estar un tiempo amoroso, Este se quedó observando dicho árbol por un momento, ya que le daba cierta tranquilidad, Escuchó una voz en su interior

Estás muy nostálgico cachorro –Es la voz del imponente Kyubi no youko, Kurama, el cual le observaba desde su interior–

Kurama, me preguntaba cuando ibas a despertar…. Si, un poco –Dice de forma mental el ojos plateado a su entidad encerrada–

¿Te alegra el perdonarlos? –Pregunta la poderosa entidad con curiosidad–

Si, tu muy bien sabes cómo ocurrirían las cosas si hubiese optado por seguir esa cadena de odio hacia la aldea o a esa familia, La fuerza más poderosa es el perdón –Es lo que dice y a la vez piensa el Infante con una sonrisa pequeña, Kurama estaba un poco impresionado ya que su portador decida seguir adelante sin sucumbir al odio familiar–

Eres curioso sabes, Estoy impresionado de tu decisión, Cualquiera en una situación igual preferiría odiarlos y despreciarlos, Buscarían poder para vengarse pero tú no, a pesar de tener el poder y la fuerza, no tienes el interés de ir por ese camino de oscuridad –Dice el legendario kyubi con orgullo en su voz, Cierta mente estaba contento de tener a un gran portador que tome sus propias decisiones para bien–

El cambio lo haces tú mismo, Es el momento en el que debes de mostrarlo para seguir adelante & forjar tu propio destino libre de reglas –Dice mental mente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Kurama no podía estar más de acuerdo ante sus palabras, Clara mente el ojos plateado era un ejemplo a seguir para muchas generaciones–

Mientras esa charla mental estaba desarrollándose, El peli plateado se percata de una presencia que estaba observándolo silenciosa mente en lo oculto, Naruto sabe quién es por su presencia inconfundible, Ese exquisito olor a vainilla que desde pequeño le había gustado, Kurama sonreía divertido porque él también sabía quién era la persona, se preguntaba qué haría Senpai & como actuaría la otra persona

Así que senpai finge caminar hacia otra dirección para irse, cuando cruza una esquina, la otra persona sale de su escondite acercándose al mismo árbol pensando en seguirlo cuando de pronto siente como alguien le tapaba los ojos, Esta persona se puso un poco nerviosa notándose en su voz tan dulce y tierna

No deberías acosar a las personas pequeña, Te podrías llevar una sorpresa –Dice el ojos plateado con una voz serena mientras observaba que la otra persona se tensaba expresando nerviosismo, Este le quita las manos con delicadeza observando con la contraria se daba la vuelta para mirarlo a él con un claro sonrojo adornando su bello rostro, Ver eso hiso que enfocara su atención en la contraria que no sabía ni que palabras decir–

N-no yo no… no estaba, A-acosándote Na-naruto-kun –Dice la oji perla nerviosa mente sonrojada mientras lo miraba–

¿De verdad?, A mí me parecía que sí –Dice el ojos plata con una sonrisa algo coqueta haciendo que la aludida se sonrojara furiosa mente–

Y-yo no e-estaba haciéndolo, N-no te es-espiaba S-solo… –Trata de decir la hermosa peli azul oscuro pero no sabe que decir porque observa como el ojos plateado se le estaba acercando de manera lenta, Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido por ver que su amor secreto estaba aproximándose a ella–

Solo estabas mirándome desde lo secreto, ¿Me equivoco ternurita? –Le menciona con una sonrisa pequeña muy coqueta en sus labios mientras se acercaba al instante que la contraria miraba al piso con aquel lindo sonrojo en su rostro, Ella no sabía que decir aún más porque él la llamó ternurita, ¿De verdad era tierna para el?, no se percató que senpai estaba frente a ella, y ella tan solo lo miró tan tímida tal cual doncella, Senpai observó esa mirada y hiso acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no encimársele ahora mismo y devorarle de manera ardiente esa inocencia tan pura que lo estaba provocando–

Hehe, eres muy encantadora mi niña hermosa, aún actúas como una niña pequeña desde la última vez que nos vimos, Ven, entra conmigo –Le dice mientras que tomaba su mano al instante que esta se sonrojaba aún más por ser tomada de la mano, ella sentía su corazón que se saldría de su pecho por recibir toda esas lindas palabras de su parte, nunca jamás había recordado que su amor secreto fuera tan romántico y profundo al expresarse y le gustaba tanto, A la vez que lo miraba tan tierno cuando sonreía, Ya que ella miraba tanta madures en su manera de verla, como si él fuese un hombre adulto, cierta mente se sentía una chica colegiala enamorada por pensar así, Ella se dejó guiar por senpai mientras este se encaminaba con ella hacia ese árbol, cuando llegó se metió dentro del árbol con la contraria y el cerraba la puerta, adentro se veía tan iluminado, no había calor, era tan cómodo y muy espacioso, Senpai observaba sus expresiones al sentir la mirada de ella, clara mente para el ella era una belleza, y además esa actitud tímida que ella le mostraba solo a él le atraía bastante–

G-gracias por decirme e-eso, E-eres muy tierno N-naruto-kun –Dice la oji perla con un lindo sonrojo a la vez que miraba a otro lado por nerviosismo, ella no sabía que decir porque nunca había estado tan cerca de Senpai por eso de su nerviosismo–

De nada, no me gusta guardarme lo que veo en alguien, Has crecido bastante, eres toda una mujer, hinata –Cada vez hinata se sonrojaba más y se sentía encantada por esa forma de ser del ojos plateado, Ella siempre soñó con ser correspondida por su amor secreto, parecía que dios le estaba dando su tan esperado sueño hecho realidad

H-hay.. Q-que dices m-me vas a sonrojar naruto-kun –Dice la oji perla con sus manos en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios no queriendo verlo por la vergüenza que sentía al ser alagada romántica mente–

¿Más de lo que ya estás?, No puede ser cierto jejeje –Dice este con una risita divertida mientras que miraba como la contraria se volteaba para verlo a él con sus cachetes inflados en una expresión de enojo muy tierna–

Mooh q-que malo….N-no es cierto –Dice mientras que observa como el ojos plateado se le acercaba a su lado sonrojándola de golpe– ¿N-naruto-kun?

Eres tan tierna como una niña pequeña que me seduces indirecta mente, Deberías de tener cuidado, Podrías provocarme ternurita –Dice a la vez que al estar tan cerca al lado de ella este tan solo había rosado su naricita con la de la hermosa peli azul sonrojándola increíble mente aún más dejándola muda ante esa cercanía tan corta, A la vez que ella interna mente se excitó leve mente por esa inesperada y deliciosa sensación agradable en su interior estremeciendo su cuerpo, Ella se lo quedó mirando a él, cautivada de esos hermosos ojos que no dejaban de verla, Esa mirada que él tenía era tan intensa que fácil mente podía perderse ante ese hermoso brillo plateado, El ojos plateado sabía que ella estaba perdida mente enamorada de él, por lo que sentía unas enormes ganas de corresponder ese amor tan esperado por ella, Ella tenía una belleza sin igual que era la envidia de muchas mujeres por muchas razones–

¿Y-yo, seducirte?, N-naruto-kun etto… "Estás tan cerca de mi… Naruto-kun, sus labios" –Pregunta la oji perla a la vez que piensa para sí misma con mucho anhelo, ella involuntaria mente miró los labios del ojos plateado sintiéndose tan tentada de besarlos, de robarle esos besos que a estado anhelando con pasión en su interior, Ella sentía que era una oportunidad única que no podía desaprovechar, Ella lo miraba tan varonil en ese mismo instante, su sonrisa segura y su mirada intensa la cautivaban a cada segundo que pasaba a su lado–

Ella involuntaria mente acercó aún más su rostro al de senpai & de pronto, le roba un beso de la boca del contrario, Ella sentía el cielo a su alrededor ante la mirada leve mente sorpresiva de senpai, La oji perla se sentía cuerda, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que estaba haciendo mal por no pedírselo, pero era tanto el deseo que empezó a besar al contrario aún más, ella sintió que senpai correspondía, inmensamente se sintió feliz por ser aceptada por lo que ella comenzó a proseguir dicho beso, degustando de esa sensación placentera que tanto había esperado, Estaba depositando todo su amor en ese beso por lo que en un momento sintió que debía detenerse porque pensaba que él se lo tomaría muy mal y la insultaría u se sintiera ofendido, cuando ella estaba empezando a terminar el beso que comenzaba a separar sus labios sintió como senpai no dejó que lo hiciese es más sintió como el empezó a besarla de manera apasionada sonrojándola tanto y sorprendiéndola, los dos estaban comunicándose entre esos besos que poco a poco empezaban a ponerse intensos, La peli azul estaba respirando un poco agitada por su nariz mientras besaba los labios del contrario, su mano derecha fue acercándose a la mejilla de senpai pero ella siente que la mano de senpai se anticipaba entre enlazando sus dedos a los de ellas y ella a los de el mientras que sentía como senpai se le apegaba un poco más a su cuerpo, la adrenalina que ella experimentaba era tan intensa que sentía su corazón latir a millón mientras que en un momento, ambos culminan ese beso tan intenso, húmedo y erótico, un hilo de saliva puenteaba de sus bocas desprendiéndose por la cantidad de pasión que desbordaron al instante, Ella estaba tan feliz y dichosa de sentir que el la correspondió mientras lo miraba a él tan sonrojada y tímida, A pesar de ese atrevido movimiento femenino, senpai la observa con una sonrisa pequeña de sus labios sin quitarle la mirada, clara mente quedó encantado ante esa actitud tan posesiva de la contraria ya que nunca pensó que ella tomase la iniciativa, así que en ese silencio temporal el decide hablar

Wooh… quien diría que la tímida princesa hyuga fuese tan atrevida, lo admito estoy sorprendido –El ojos plata lame sus propios labios fijando a la contraria, esta al ver eso siente un cosquilleo por su zona intima que le gustó mucho–

L-lo siento N-no fue intencional F-fue sin querer, N-no sé qué me paso –Dice la oji perla tan sonrojada y nerviosa que trataba de explicar su inesperada acción y reacción–

TIME MUY ECCHI NO HENTAI

Bueno… por culpa de ese "Mal entendido" No sé qué hacer ahora –Y es que al decir aquello, el lo puntualizó clara mente por su virilidad masculina total mente excitada y erguida mente erecta por debajo de su pantaloncito, La hyuga capta esto al ver con su mirada poniéndose muy nerviosa y sonrojada por lo que había hecho, Iba a decir algo cuando escucha a su contrario nueva mente– Debes hacerte responsable de tus acciones pequeña

Y-yo e-etto, N-naruto-kun G-gomen f-fue sin querer, Y-yo no quería… –Y es que al tratar de explicar no pudo más porque ella observa y siente como su amor secreto se le abalanza encima tumbándola en el piso, Ella sin darse cuenta abría sus piernas y senpai aprovechando eso se le pone encima entre ellas obligando a que su miembro tan erecto y erguido rose de manera sensual entre sus labios vaginales por encima de su pantaloncito enviándole una oleada de calor en el cuerpo de la contraria mientras escuchaba un tierno gemido por parte de ella– Ahhhh Naruto-kun

El observándola en ese instante nota como ella se lo quedaba mirando tan sonrojada al máximo mientras el quedaba esbozando una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, Hinata estaba mirándolo sin saber que hacer ya que sentía como la virilidad de él estaba tan apegada de su zona intima sintiendo ese cosquilleo delicioso en su partecita sensible al instante que se mojaba por esa increíble sensación, Sentía que su juicio estaba amenazando con nublarse poco a poco por ese éxtasis excitante al estar en esa posición tan comprometedora, Senpai observa sus reacciones a la vez que también sintió que ella estaba mojándose de manera erótica excitándolo bastante, Así que lenta mente acercó sus manos a los pantalones de la contraria empezando a bajárselos lenta mente poniendo muy alerta y muy nerviosa a la oji perla que habla mientras sentía como senpai tomaba esas acciones

N-naruto-kun N-no… E-espera n-no d-debemos… –Dice la contraria que no termina de hablar–

¿No debemos?, Tú me has provocado, Claro que debemos Nufufu –Dice con esa sonrisa coqueta mientras poco a poco le continuaba bajando los pantalones, observando atenta mente esas pantaletas de color blanco tan sexys, el decide ser un poco más atrevido y tomando también las pantaletas por sus bordes las baja junto a su pantalón de golpe quitándoselo y dejándola desnuda por la parte de abajo, la peli azul tapaba su carita de vergüenza mientras chillaba linda mente sonrojada por ver como ahora su zona intima estaba descubierta a la vista de su amor secreto–

¡N-naruto-kun N-no, no veas Onegai –Ella medio abre sus deditos para mirar a su senpai al notar que él se quedaba mirando su zona intima avergonzándose aún más–

Te voy a hacer el amor salvaje y ardiente mente por ser una chica muy mala –Dice sensual mente al instante que el empezaba a bajarse los pantalones junto a sus bóxers quedando igual mente desnudo, Mordiéndose el labio inferior izquierdo al ver como ella se quedaba mirando con ojos abierto como platos, su pene tan erecto y erguida mente duro, no dejó que si quiera diga algo porque se le volvió a encimar arriba de la contraria rosándole excitante mente su miembro entre sus labios vaginales soltando fluídos y lubricarle el miembro del contrario, obligando a que ella suelte gemidos lindos con mucho placer ante esa deliciosa sensación, ella no podía articular palabra alguna mientras sentía el placer y la lujuria dominar su mente y su voluntad por el simple hecho de tener a su amor secreto encima de ella en esa posición tan comprometedora, ella mantenía sus ojos tapados con las manos y escucha como el cierre mágico de su sueter color azul con blanco poco a poco va abriéndose desde arriba para abajo lenta mente por obra del ojos plateado, ella lo mira rápida mente nerviosa mientras habla–

N-naruto-kun N-no… no lo abras –Dice con tanta vergüenza porque ella sabía que no traía brassier o sostén encima, por lo que si el proseguía haciendo eso dejaría sus senos al descubiertos–

Querer negármelo solo me provoca más, ¿Lo sabías? –Dice al instante que comenzaba a bajarlo lenta mente notando clara mente como esos hermosos y enormes pechos cada vez eran más visibles al bajar ese cierre, cuando termina de bajar todo el cierre y el sueter es abierto escucha un maravilloso sonido en forma de "Boing, boing", el admira con tanta atención esos apetitosos pechos talla D que a simple vista era privilegio de angeles el tan solo mirarlos, Esos bellos pezones tan erectos y duro de color rosa con esa aureola de tez clara haciendo la combinación perfecta, Esa suavidad y la elasticidad de ambas, además de lo voluminosas que son le producía agua a la boca de senpai por la idea de tomar acciones con ellas, Hinata estaba tan sonrojada ante esa escena y no podía hacer nada por la excitación creciente en ella, No podía negar que se sentía tan avergonzada de los hechos pero a la vez tan feliz interna mente por que su amor secreto sea quien la vea desnuda, el se veía tan tierno a ojos de ella, Ella deseaba esto, ella lo anhelaba, Ella no evitó suavizar su mirada mientras que esbozaba una tierna y suave sonrisa para hablarle–

Eres tan tierno mi pequeño Naruto-kun, Adelante –Le dice a su senpai con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos y le repegaba su rostro en sus voluminosos pechos a la vez que lo miraba con ese lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas–

Senpai al ver esa expresión tan adorable de su parte no evitó enternecerse porque ella era tan bella y a la vez tan linda y tierna, Aún con eso su excitación crecía mucho más

De algo estaba muy seguro, Sería una experiencia muy inolvidable…..

FIN ECCHI (N.A: No pongo el hentai rikolino porque me da pereza, pero ahí les deje un buen ecchi para que no se quejen :P)

2 HORAS DESPUES / MEDIO DIA

Ya pasado un par de horas desde aquel encuentro tan intimo con la oji perla, la cual había recibido una experiencia tan única y especial, Ahora este se encontraba caminando con dirección al puesto de ramen

Al llegar a dicho lugar, este entra al establecimiento, mientras que observa a un hombre adulto el cual se lo quedaba mirando, para el adulto ese joven le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero quizás sean ideas suyas, por lo que decide hablar para darle la bienvenida

Ohh un cliente Bienvenido, siéntete a gusto y dime que deseas ordenar –Menciona el mayor con una sonrisa amable–

Oh, gracias buen hombre, eres muy amable, Un razón de ramen dietetico por favor –Mencionaba con calma mientras que tomaba asiento al instante que aquel hombre se lo quedaba mirando perplejo… ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Ramen dietetico?...Cási ningún niño piensa en alimentos dieteticos, por eso es algo extraño de escuchar–

E-eh.. estas… ¿Seguro? –Pregunta con algo de incredulidad el mayor mientras que siente como una presencia femenina se le acerca desde atrás y se le posaba al lado, la cual esta miraba al pequeño infante–

Si, se lo agradecería, ¿Se puede? –Pregunta nueva mente mientras que también los observa con parsimoniosidad–

Si… si claro, Hija que bueno que estás aquí, un ramen dietetico para este jovencito –Dice el mayor mientra que la mujer joven se sorprende un poco–

¿Dietetico?, ¿Un chico comiendo ramen dietetico?, Wow eso es asombroso, A la orden –Dice la aludida algo asombrada a la vez que le daba miradas a aquel chico de ojos plata y luego va a preparar la orden–

Que rapido se sorprenden fufu~ –Mencionaba para si mismo el ojos plateado con una sonrisa pequeña y divertida mientras observaba toda la interacción–

Es que si nos asombra que hayan jovenes como tu que piensen en una buena alimentación –Dice el hombre mayor con una sonrisa mientras le explicaba al pequeño el porque del asombro–

Que le puedo decir, Es la especialidad del día –Dice con una calma divertida en su alrededor mientras que el mayor se lo quedaba mirando perplejo, asombrado, anonadado por que quizás eran cosas de el, pero el podía sentir una extraña aura de madurez adulta en aquel niño que increíble mente hipnótizaba su atención–

¡La orden está lista, perdone la espera! –Menciona la mujer joven de cabello castaño la cual llegaba con un plato mediano con aquel ramen dietetico, el cual pone frente al infante–

Gracias, buen provecho –Dicho esto empieza a comer bajo la atenta mirada de los adultos, maravillandolos absoluta mente por sus modales impecables, su manera de degustar el alimento con tanta elegancia, difícil de creer si no lo vieses por ti mismo–

Luego de un tiempo en comer, soltaba un suspiro quedando satisfecho por la comida, lo cual decide retirarse

Felicidades a la cocinera por tan increíble ramen –La aludida sonríe encantada por ser alagada de esa manera– Vendré más seguido –Dando el visto bueno a los cocineros se retira mientras que los adultos se sentían orgulloso por recibir esa excelente critica–

Otou-san ¿No se te hace extrañamente familiar ese niño? –Dice la castaña mientras miraba al hombre el cual tenía ese presentimiento–

La verdad…. Si se me hace muy familiar hija, pero… No logro recordar –Dice el mayor con algo de intriga, lo que si era cierto…. era ese presentimiento de saber la respuesta a esa duda muy pronto

Después de ese momento, ahora el contrario estaba caminando cerca de los campos de entrenamientos, Más específico el numero 7, Cuando llega a dicho campo, Este observa al equipo de maito gay conformado por Rock lee, ten ten y neji hyuga que están haciendo una especie de prueba de taijutsu y ninjutsu, Mientras que estos también eran observados por el equipo de Kushina uzumaki conformado por Sus hijas, Sakura haruno y sasuke uchiha, De la sensei kurenai yuhi conformado por shino aburame, hinata hyuga y kiba inuzuka a la vez que el sandaime hokague Hiruzen sarutobi y la matriarca uchiha mikoto los observaban, Al parecer estos no captaron la presencia del pequeño peli plateado el cual estaba sentado encima de una roca comiendo en un envase de cristal con flores transparentes tres capas de helado de fresa con una cuchara que ni el mismo escritor sabe de donde lo sacó…

¡HURACAN DE LA HOJA! –Gritaba el chico de cejas pobladas mientras que se dirigía su sensei en un salto en avance con su pierna derecha posicionada con la intención de dar una poderosa patada al rostro de su sensei a la vez que giraba como si fuese un torbellino, el cual este esquiva agachandose–

¡Je, nada mal mi joven pupilo, pero aún te falta! –Dice con una sonrisa competitiva mientras que…–

¡LO TENGO! – Se escucha una voz femenina y rápida mente el sensei da un gran salto para esquivar una lluvia de kunais que eran lanzados por la castaña de coletas con forma de bollitos– Arrg cási…

Excelente mi pupila, se ve que has mejorado tus habilidades pero todavía…. ¡Rayos! –Dice el cejotas mayor al captar la atención del poseedor del byakugan el cual casi lo tenía encima y antes que reciba un golpe junken con la palma abierta del ojos blanco rápida mente se intercambia con un tronco cercano–

Huy por poco y me dan, sus estratégias están cada vez más increíbles, los felicito mis jovenes pupilos –Dice el cejotas mayor mientras que cae desde una rama con una sonrisa y les levantaba el pulgar a la vez que recibe las sonrisas de sus aprendices, para luego ponerse serio y añadir– ¡Vengan! –A la vez que recibía un "¡Si!" de los aludidos y estos se van contra de su sensei al ataque–

MIENTRAS CON LOS ESPECTADORES

Sus estratégias combinadas cada vez están más flúidas cada vez están siendo impredecibles –Dice el sandaime hokague analizando el combate–

Es verdad, Ahora que son chunin su repertorio de habilidades han mejorados exitosa mente –Dice kushina con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver el combate–

La generación de ahora tienen más sorpresas que de costumbre –Dice la matriarca inuzuka con una sonrisa, refiriendose a los 9 novatos de esa epoca que ahora son chunin–

Sus niveles de chakra también están más elevados, los niveles de sus jutsus cada vez son más fuertes –Añade kurenai yuhi mirando con detenimiento el combate–

Tienes razón kurenai, No hay duda que nuestra aldea tiene a la mejor generación de ninjas en el mundo –Argumenta sarutobi asuma con una sonrisa orgullosa por sus pupilos y los pupilos de los otros senseis

Etto… Si tan solo… Onii-chan hubiese aprendido las tecnicas shinobis –Dice una pensativa naruko observa el combate a la vez que recibía la atención de todo los presentes–

Feh, sería debil, sola mente un debil –Dice una arrogante Natsumi con una sonrisa divertida recibiendo la mirada molesta de la rubia con coletas–

¡Te equivocas! El sería el ninja más asombroso y más fuerte de todos –Refutaba la rubia mientras que los demás se ponían a pensar en esas palabras–

Si naruto fuese un ninja como ellos…..¿Sería fuerte? Algunos estaban indecisos, otros no lo creían, pero los que tenían años de experiencia, clara mente sabían que ese niño sería un grande entre grandes, ya que aquella extraña presión de poder el cual el pudo ejercer contra ellos fue de tener demasiado cuidado, sabían absoluta mente que esas habilidades eran muy extrañas y muy raras, como si fuesen una clase de linea de sangre extinta o no descubierta, pero era ilógico… el aún tenía sangre uzumaki.. ¿Verdad?, entonces… ¿Son técnicas aprendidas de algún maéstro de la gravedad?, Además de aquella impresionante invocación…. Clara mente se veía demasiado imponente y terrible mente peligrosa, ¿Pero de que contrato es?, ¿& si es así…habría la posibilidad de aprender dichas habilidades?... Estas posibilidades recorrían la mente de todos pero entonces…

Je…Quizás en otras circunstancias habría estado de acuerdo contigo princesita…Pero con lo que he presenciado creo que lo juzgas rápida mente, así que cuidado con lo que dices –Dice un kiba inuzuka con una mirada despreocuopada mientras que su cachorro akamaru ladraba estando de acuerdo con su amo bajo la mirada filosa de natsumi por ser llamada "princesita"–

Hmpf…. No hay que negar ese gran poder que tiene, algo que quizás estan ignorando –Fueron las sabias palabras de sasuke uchiha siendo este el centro de atención por esa verdad–

Vamos uchiha, ¿Acaso temes de ese debil niño? –Dice Natsumi con burla mientras que recibía la mirada molesta del uchiha–

Niña mimada…. No es eso, soy realista o acaso tu de entre todas las personas que estaban presente ese día, ¿No estabas temblando de miedo? –Decía el uchiha con una sonrisa prepotente y burlona recibiendo un gruñido de la fémina–

No vuelvas a decirme niña mimada o lo lamentaras estúpido uchiha,Yo también soy realista….Quiero tenerlo cerca para darle una golpiza, por ser un niño pervertido –Dice la peliroja menor con el puño apretado y una vena en la frente–

¿Pervertido? –Dice un sasuke confundido–

Aquí vamos de nuevo…. Onee chan ya dejalo en paz, El no fue pervertido, sola mente dio su opinión hacia anko sensei –Dice naruko con una voz cansada y fastidiada–

Kushina suelta un suspiro cansado mientras que se sobaba el puente de su nariz por escuchar esas quejas nueva mente de sus hija peliroja, cuando iba a entender que su hermano no era pervertido, bueno… Un pervertido que hablaba y miraba obcena mente a las mujeres no, aunque su forma de ser tan irresistible mente atrayente y profunda no es para considerarlo un pervertido si no un apasionado

Esa pequeña disputa era observado por las mujeres mayores ajenas las cuales prestaban atención momentanea mente dejando de ver la pelea

Yo solo digo que debería de recibir un escarmiento y un regaño severo la proxima vez que lo vea –Decía una terca natsumi ignorante de que ese ojos plateado escuchaba todo con aburrimiento mientras que no les prestaba atención a la vez que comía su aún delicioso helado de fresa mientras miraba el combate que estaba que acababa–

Quisiera ver que lo intentaras, Jejeje de seguro vas a moder polvo –Decía una maliciosa naruko mientras que recibe la mirada burlona de su hermana–

¿De verdad lo crees?, Ese niño ya cabó su tumba, estará tan concentrado en mi cuerpo que el muy tonto no tendrá las agallas de retarme a un combate –Decía muy segura de si misma natsumi–

El equipo de guy sensei se acerca a las personas mientras sonreían por los frutos del entrenamiento

¡YOSH, MIS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ESTÁN QUE ARDEN! –Dice un animoso rock lee mientras estiraba su puño al cielo victoriosa mente–

Hay lee… no tienes remedio –Dice la castaña con una sonrisa cansada por la actitud de su compañero–

Tranquilo lee, estás que te decontrolas –Dice el poseedor del byakugan con una mirada calmada–

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, LA FUERZA DE LA JUVENTUD RENACE A CADA SEGUNDO! –Dice un muy animado guy sensei mientras que llegaba con su grupo y les levanta el pulgar a los presentes con aquella sonrisa brillosa marca colgate xD–

Hay cielos, ustedes no tienen reparo… jejeje –Dice una kushina dando una risilla por encontrar algo divertido la actitud de los cejones–

Han estado increíbles, los felicito a todos por ese arduo esfuerzo –Añade el sandaime con una sonrisa dando su buen visto bueno–

¡Muchas gracias sandaime-sama, le agradecemos mucho sus palabras! –Decía nueva mente guy sensei contento–

¡Yosh!, Ahora me siento más fuerte que nunca, cada vez mi taijutsu es más potente –Lee da esas palabras a la vez que también estaba contento– Algún día le mostraré al mundo que con el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro podré llegar a ser un espléndido ninja –Dice nueva mente con total convicción haciendo sonreír a su grupo y su sensei el cual estaba más que orgulloso de el, los demás estaban sonriente a esa motivación de rock lee, mientras que Senpai por un segundo se lo quedó mirando con aquella mirada monótona… pero no evitó esbozar una muy pequeña sonrisa, Le había llamado la atención esas palabras–

"Un espléndido ninja hee…Que interesante persona" –Fueron los pensamientos del ojos plateado mientras observaba con detenimiento ….–

Geeh, esa es la actitud lee, ya verás que pronto lo vas a lograr –Añade ten ten con una sonrisa a su amigo de cejas pobladas el cual le sonreía a su compañera–

Ella tiene razón lee, nunca dudes de ti mismo, además, recueda que tienes amigos y nosotros estamos para ayudarte –Añade el calmado neji mientra esbozaba una sonrisa calmada–

Rock lee sonreía muy amplio por el gran apoyo de sus compañeros, el cual le sentaba muy bien y le daba más fuerza a su motivación de seguir superandose–

¡Gracias amigos! Prometo no defraudaros –Añadía el cejas pobladas con pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad mientras que los adultos sonreían contento por el especialista en taijutsu, Ya que ellos también pensaban en darle ese apoyo para que el pueda superarse y volverse más fuerte–

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Ese es el espíritu mi joven pupilo, no sabes lo orgulloso que me haces sentir –Maito guy expesa sus palabras alegres a su pequeño mini igual el cual aceptaba muy gustoso esas palabras–

Si si felicidades, Yo quedé insatisfecha con el entrenamiento, Así que quiero combatir, no importa quien sea mi oponente –Dice natsumi con una sonrisa confiada mientras se levanta de ese lugar para estirar sus brazos–

Valla… veo que tienes agallas en pedir un contrincante, que divertido –Dice sasuke uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que la miraba–

Tch…¿Tienes algún problema con eso uchiha?, O quieres ser tu el que reciba una paliza –Añade la peli roja menor con una sonrisa arrogante a la vez que se truena los huesos de sus puños–

No gracias, no quiero ensuciarme las manos con una novata –Añade sasuke con una mirada desinteresada mientras que miró a cierta dirección, a la vez que la aludida le lanzaba una mirada muy molesta–

Los presentes adultos miraban la interacción con algo de extrañesa, hasta cuando esos dos van a dejar de tener ese trato entre ellos

V-vamos Natsumi-chan, no deberías tener esas ideas a la ligera… se que eres fuerte pero.. –Kushina no pudo ternimar la frase porque su hija la interrumpe–

Oh vamos Kaa-chan, Sabes que estoy perfecta mente calificada para enfrentarme a quien sea cuando sea –Dice la peli roja menor mientras se pasaba la mano derecha por su cabello con aquella actitud de superioridad–

Kushina tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que ella conocía la terquedad de su hija, y sabía que cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza nada ni nadie se lo quitaba

Oh vamos vamos, no deberías decir eso así de fácil natsumi-chan, Debes saber cuando descansar de tus entrenamientos y no forzarte sabes –Añade mikoto uchiha con una sonrisa amable a la vez que trataba de que ese ambiente disminuyera–

Aunque la peli roja menor sabía eso, ella no estaba satisfecha, deseaba volver a combatir porque aunque el entrenamiento siempre le da mejoras en sus habilidades, ella deseaba una buena pelea

Feh…Me sorprende que los chicos sean unos cobardes… tenerle miedo a una mujer para combatir que no se atreven a enfrentarme, Eso si me deja decepcionada –Añade la peli roja menor con burla y un aire de superioridad recibiendo la mirada asombrada de los adultos, Aunque los hombres adultos no tomaban en cuenta esas palabras, no negaban que la actitud prepotente de la peliroja menor le molestaban y a veces deseaban ser algo jovenes para ponerla en su lugar, pero bueno… lastima que no puedan

Kiba inuzuka miraba molesta a la aludida mientras se levantó de su asiento y hacerle frente a la contraria mientras que sasuke uchiha no dejaba de mirar a cierta dirección con algo de extrañeza

¿Qué tratabas de decir con eso niña mimada? –Añade el chico canino mientras molesto mientras que la aludida sonreía con soberbia–

Te lo diré y lo haré en general también para ese uchiha gallina… –El uchiha giró su vista mientras miraba molesto a la peli roja que bufaba divertida logrando su cometido mientra procedía en decir…–

¡No tienen las pelotas de enfrentarme en un combate uno a uno, Si piensan lo contrario, Demuestrenlo, ¿O que los hombres son unas nenas?, Que divertido jajajajaja! –Los varones uchiha e inuzuka apretaron sus dientes con mucha rabia mientras la sangre les herbía, Y es que no era que ellos temieran a la peli roja, si no es que desde pequeños ellos dijeron que no pelearían con mujeres, pero la contraria estaba crispándole los nervios y ya estaban artos de sus provocaciones

Los adultos estaban algo serios con la situación, Ya que esto no estaba resultando como esperaban, la peli roja menor estaba siendo grosera y aunque era muy joven todavía, debía entender modales

T-te haré entender modales ingrata –Kiba apretaba sus puños con furia dandole una mirada mortal a la peli roja menor ante ese insulto que la fémina le había dicho–

Claro cachorrito, cuando quieras –Natsumi se mostraba prepotente en el asunto, Naruko estaba muy intrigada por esa actitud de su hermana, digo, sabía que ella es algo arrogante porque se cree la más fuerte de los chunin pero… ya esto es exagerado, Kushina pensaba igual aunque estaba estaba muy nerviosa–

Justo cuando kiba inuzuka se le iba a lanzar encima de la peli roja menor la voz de sasuke lo detiene

¡Kiba, detente! –Fuerte y preciso era la voz del poseedor del sharigan, deteniendo al inuzuka y ganandose una mirada molesta de natsumi–

¡Que pasa sasuke, no trates de detenerme, esa ilusa debe aprender modales –Dice kiba con una mirada furiosa mientras lo miraba–

No te preocupes, no debes hacerlo, además de que, no es tu deber –Dice sasuke con un aire de misterio intrigando al inuzuka y a todos–

De que hablas Sasuke, como que no es mi deber, Si no es mío, de quien es entonces –Dice el chico canino con una mirada muy molesta mientras miraba a la peli roja menor a la vez que esta miraba al uchiha ignorando al chico canino enojandolo aún más–

Los adultos miraban a sasuke con intriga sin entender a que se refería, si bien agradecían su intervención, lo cual medio calmó la situación, tenían dudas de saber a que se refería

A que te refieres Uchiha, no hables estupideces, Solo dices tonterías, Si ese "Deber" no es de ese apestoso y tampoco tuyo… de quien es –Añade con burla mientras que sonreía prepotente–

De el….. –Dice símple mente el uchiha ladeando su cuerpo mientras señalaba con la mirada a su izquierda, todos los demás lo hacían, aún intrigados ¿Qué miraban?, cuando visualizan a una pequeña persona que miraba todo con una mirada monótona, entendiendo a que se refería el poseedor del sharingan–

Todos y cada uno estaban anonadados porque jamás de los jamaces captaron la presencia de ese niño de ojos plateado el cual parecía muy atento a lo que ellos estaban hablando, pero aún más, como es que no lograron saber que el siempre estuvo hay con ellos

Kushina siendo maestra de fuinjutsu estaba intrigada porque no pudo captar la presencia del peli plateado, ¿Será porque estuvo distraida en su nerviosismo por la conversación anterior reciente?

Naruko estaba sorprendida de igual manera pero a la vez estaba muy contenta de saber que su onii chan estaba ahí

Los otros ex genin estaban intrigados porque ellos no entendían la situación, que trataba de probar sasuke con eso ultimo y señalar a ese niño, además de que no es como si fuera algo asombroso… ¿O si?

Habían reacciones mixtas, Algunas de impresión, otras de alegría, otras de neutralidad y algunas de burla

Kiba inuzuka captando las palabras del uchiha sonríe arrogante mente mientras que cerraba sus ojos con aquella sonrisa confiada

¡Feh!, ya veo… Bueno, solo era cuestión de tiempo –Añadía con una tranquila sonrisa a la vez que se empezaba a alejar de la peli roja menor–

Natsumi estaba con una sonrisa arrogante mientras bufaba divertida mientras miraba al ojos plata

Claro, lo que digas uchiha, da igual sabes –Añade la contraria desinteresada, auque interna mente estaba feliz de poder patearle el trasero a ese niño–

Estoy impresionado, Sola mente estaba mirando la disputa entre ustedes porque me pareció algo entretenido, pero sabes… Me has tocado algo personal –Mencionaba el ojos plateado con una mirada tranquila a la vez que se levantaba de ese lugar para empezar a caminar a pasos lentos hacia la multitud bajo la aténta mirada de estos–

Ohhh pobrecito hablé de algo personal… ¿Vas a llorar ahora?, ¿Quieres tu de hacerme entender? Her-ma-ni-to –Añadía la peli roja menor con burla mientras que su madre estaba aterrada porque ella sabía de lo que era capáz su hijo… ¿Acaso su hija olvidó la experiencia que pasó en la oficina de su esposo?, al igual que los adultos que estaban un poco nerviosos por lo que pueda pasar–

Las mujeres miraban atenta a ese joven que caminaba hacia ellas con una calma absoluta en su ser, no sabían porque pero era como si su presencia les diera ese sentimiento de protección, calidéz y juguetón pero también así como los varones visualizaban, Un aura muy peligroso

Cuando el ojos plata llega hacia los adultos, el extiende aquel envase cristalino casi lleno de helado de fresa con la punta de la cuchara metida en el centro del mismo a naruko la cual muy contenta lo tomaba en sus manos

Ten, es tuyo, puedes comerlo junto a tu madre –Menciona con calma recibiendo un "Si, onii chan" de la feliz rubia de coletas bajo la mirada molesta de natsumi, que dentro muy profundo de ella sentía una molestia por mirar a naruto estar tan cerca de su hermana, pero no entendía porque sentia eso, aunque se deshiso de esos pensamientos al mirar como el ojos plateado caminaba hacia ella hasta estar a cierta distancia–

Sabes, usual mente, soy muy tranquilo y algo despreocupado con muchas cosas –Menciona el contrario mientras miraba hacia otro lado, más específica mente a la multitud que captó esa mirada, y se preguntaban porque miraba hacia ellos–

A mi que me importa enano, ¿Tengo cara de que me importe? –Dice la peli roja menor algo fastidiada de esas palabras sin sentido a opinión de ella–

Esas símples palabras molestaron interna mente al ojos plateado, este tan solo centraba lenta mente la mirada hacia la aludida que lo miraba con aquella molesta sonrisa, este tan solo empezó a esbozar una lenta y pequeña sonrisa inquietando a la contraria–

Que, ¿Estas tonto ahora?, ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa que sonreír enano? –Dice burlona mente y a la vez un poco molesta porque este no se intimidaba con ella–

En serio... tu estás empezando a molestarme mucho –Mencionaba con aquella sonrisa pequeña mientras que no resistía soltar una suave risilla dentro de el mismo, molestando a la peli roja menor porque ella se empezaba a sentir burlada, cuando iba a mencionar algo en contra de el, este añadía– ¿Así que tienes esa clase de perspectiva sobre los chicos?, Muy bien… No habrá nada de malo que yo participe en tu juego, ¿Verdad?

Y es que al decir esas palabras, captando el interés y la molestia de la peli roja menor, los adultos se ponen en alerta inmediata, ya que podían ver con real claridad la calma peligrosa que rodeaba al joven a la vez que centran su máxima atención en esa conversación mientras que….

CON LOS ESPECTADORES

Está perdida –Dice kiba con una sonrisa burlona–

El equipo de guy sensei escuchaba esas palabras de parte del chico canino y lo miran extrañados un poco, ¿Por qué lo dice así de natural?, Neji que decide hablar por el grupo

Kiba, ¿Puedes explicarte? –Dicho esto, ten ten añade

Si dinos, ¿Acaso no te preocupa el bienestar de ese niño? –Dice la castaña muy preocupada por el pequeño–

Como buenos amigos que somos, deberíamos de detenerlo, no sabe en que se está metiendo ese chico, si no lo paramos pronto, podría salir muy lastimado –Intercede rock lee seria mente y con convicción estando a punto de ir en ayuda de ese pequeño, de pronto…–

Descuiden… no tienen nada de que preocuparse & lee, Si yo fuera tu no me movería de donde estás ahora… –Mecionaba el inuzuka mirando a lee con una sonrisa retadora mientras que bajaba su mano para acariciar la cabeza de su perro akamaru el cual acepta gustoso el gesto de su amo ante el desconcierto de los chicos–

¡P-pero de que estás hablando ahora, ¿Se te safó un tornillo kiba?, Saldrá lastimado hay que hacer algo rápido! –Dice ten ten algo exaltada y encarando a kiba porque su amigo parecía que estubiese paranóico ante que pueda pasar–

a la vez que un jounin especial mente Asuma sarutobi miraban al Ex genin con intriga el cual se acercaba un poco junto a su prometida kurenai para escuchar mejor la conversación

No evitamos escuchar su conversación, porque estás tan seguro, ¿Ese chico es fuerte?, ¿Es algún Kekei genkai lo que lo hace especial? –Pregunta el antiguo de los 12 guardianes del señor feudal, kurenai estaba callada, mirando con mucha preocupación a la peli roja menor

Bueno Asuma sensei, solo diré que… Jamás hay que criticar a una persona por su apariencia, Eso yo lo aprendí por las malas, la mayoría que están presentes saben porque & usted que no estuvo presente ese día lo va a descubrir, por eso dije que ella está perdida –Mencionaba con total tranquilidad el inuzuka dejandole muchas dudas al sarutobi, muchos que escuchaban sus palabras sabía de lo que se estaba refiriendo por lo que no había porque continuar con el interrogante–

No creo que pueda tocarle un pelo –Añade sasuke aburrido a la vez que miraba con mucha atención lo que sucedería, desde la ultima vez que se encontró con el ojos plateado decidió sábia mente no meterse con el, ya que el sabía que ese chico no era lo que veía, por lo que ahora tenía un pensamiento, "Si no puedes con el, Únete y que te entrene"–

Naruto-kun –Murmuraba una enamorada hinata con un sonrojo muy lindo, aún rememorando ese momento mágico y apasionada mente especial que tuvo con su peli plateado mientras subía su mano derecha en forma de puño reposandola entre sus pechos involuntaria mente, Sonrojandola aún más, por suerte nadie se dio de cuenta de eso–

Algunos pensaban lo mismo que los herederos uchiha e inuzuka y solo rezaban porque esto no se ponga peor y el ojos plateado no se le pasara la mano

Sochi-kun –Murmuraba una temerosa kushina con las manos en el pecho, ella siente una mano en su hombro y volteando su rostro mira a mikoto la cual le sonreía–

Tranquila, el no hará nada peligroso, Será un regaño nada más pero a su manera, ya verás –Dice aliviando a la peli roja mayor, la cual asiente con la cabeza–

"Que harás naruto-kun" –Pensaba un hiruzen analitico en el suceso–

DEVUELTA CON LOS EX HERMANOS

Je… me parece perfecto, por mi fantástico, Ahora nadie tendrá quejas en mi contra si te rompo los huesos, Ya sabes… "Onii chan", para disfrutar de un buen calentamiento –Dice la peli roja menor con mucha burla ante el honorífico y una sonrisa confiada–

Wooh~ Me sorprende que mi pequeña hermana menor tenga tanta arrogancia, De verdad eres problemática –Menciona el ojos plateado con un suspiro de aburrimiento– ¿Vas a quedarte pasmada? o vendrás a "Golpearme"

¿Con que haciéndote el graciosito verdad?, ¡Bien tu lo pediste! –Dice la peli roja menor mientras empezaba a correr aplicando chakra en sus pies aumentando su velocidad pareciendo un borrón ante el asombro de los espectadores por esa velocidad en contra del pequeño el cual estaba con una postura relajada de brazos abajos y mirada calmada–

¡Ahhhhh, toma esto! –Grita la peli roja menor estando tan cerca del pequeño lanzando un puñetazo el cual estaba cargado de chakra hacia el rostro de el que al "impactar" produce una enorme explosión mientras levantaba una gran cantidad de humo ante el jadéo de los espectadores que no habían presenciado aquel día mientras que los demás estaban espectantes y muy alerta creyendo que a la peli roja se le pasó la mano–

Listo, no duró ni un símple golpe –Dice natsumi su con puño extendido aún con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que frente a ella aún había humo, de pronto lenta mente una silueta sombreada comenzaba a visualizarse, ella se extraña un poco porque su hermano no estuviese en el suelo tirado, de pronto cuando el humo se disipa, ante la mirada anonadada de los espectadores y la misma natsumi, Senpai había detenído su puño con el dedo indice de su mano derecha con una estúpida facilidad–

Q-que… porque no te has… –Intenta decir pero no puede porque es interrumpida–

¿Desmayado? –Preguntaba con una calma anormal mente absoluta en el mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el rostro de la peli roja ante la mirada incrédula de la susodicha a la vez que habla con voz monótona– No me conoces…~

CON LOS ESPECTADORES

Detuvo….Su….golpe tan…fácil… –Eran las palabras de unos anonadados ten ten, neji, rock lee, guy sensei y asuma sarutobi al igual que de muchos los cuales sabían la poténcia de esos golpes, pues ellos sabían que eran mucho más poderosos que la super fuerza de sakura a full power y ese chico lo detuvo tan símple–

¡Increíble! Ese golpe tenía una gran cantidad de chakra como para comparar su fuerza a la de tsunade-sama –Dice sakura haruna demasiado impresionada, siendo ella quien había luchado muchas veces en entrenamiento con la peli roja menor y aceptaba que la susodicha la había superado en fuerza bruta–

No se ve para nada agitado… Este chico es de sumo cuidado –Dice un muy serio kakashi hatake mientras tenía su sharingan descubierto y activado a la vez miraba el combate con mucha concentración–

Jugará con ella primero y después… Solo le tomará un solo movimiento para derrotarla –Dice un kiba inuzuka que miraba el acontecimiento mientras que sasuke no dice nada pero por dentro no podía estar más de acuerdo con el–

Onii chan, no seas tan severo con ella, Onegai –Piensa algo preocupada naruko, Si bien quería que su hermana aprenda modales y se le quite esa arrogancia, No podía evitar preocuparse por los resultados que su hermano decida, mientras que comía el helado de fresa sin dejar de ver el combate–

CON LOS EX HERMANOS

¿Ya has terminado?, Espero que no –Dice senpai con esa calma caracteristica de el mientras la peli roja se empieza a enojar mucho–

No te confies por detener mi golpe, fue solo suerte, ahora atacaré con toda seriedad –Dice mientras que…–

Con su mano izquierda trata de enviar otro puñetazo a su mejilla derecha pero es detenída por el mismo dedo con mucha facilidad turbando un poco a la peli roja, así que esta comenzaba a enviar una lluvia de puñetazos al rostro de senpai a la vez que este los detenía todos con un símple dedo, los espectadores estaban asombrados a más no poder decir por esa manera de detener esa lluvia de golpes de manera tan fácil, no podían creerselo–

¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? –Dice senpai con una mirada monótona poniendo furiosa a la peli roja menor–

¡Callate! –Contesta mientras que continuaba dando muchos golpes a la vez que añadía también patadas que fácil mente son detenidos por el mismo dedo del ojos plateado–

¡Se acabo, No seré piadosa ahora! –Dice la peli roja mientras da un gran salto a la vez que hacía un sello de manos y acumulaba chakra en sus pulmones ante la vista del senpai el cual estaba de pie en el piso de lo mas normal–

Estilo de fuego, Jutsu gran bola de fuego –Grita mientras expulsa una gran bola de fuego que gracias a sus increíbles reservas de chakra la esfera llameante era enorme y muy fuerte ante la mirada de todos los cuales estaban algo preocupados por el pequeño mientras esta se dirigía a velocidad hacia el chico–

Pero sucedió algo que nadie jamás esperó, Cuando la bola de fuego estaba a punto de "Impactar" con el rostro de senpai, la esfera símple mente desaparece desde su nucleo shockeando a los presentes pero mucho más a natsumi que miraba tan incrédula porque su jutsu haya sido extinguido si el no había hecho nada, ni siquiera se movió…

¡Q-QUE, C-como es posible! –Dice natsumi muy sorprendida sin dejar de ver a su hermano ileso–

¿No has terminado verdad? –Vuelve a preguntar ese chico de cabellos plateado mientras que la peli roja apretaba sus dientes con mucho enojo, ella había puesto una buena cantidad de chakra en ese jutsu para humillarlo y sin entender como ese ingrato pudo negarle el ataque, Entonces decide calmarse mientras sonreía confiada aún en el aire–

Je, buen truco, pero la suerte no pasa dos veces sabes –Dice mientras caía en el suelo de pie a la vez que aumentaba su chakra en su espalda haciendo aparecer su linea de sangre, "Las cadenas de adamantina" las cuales eran de un color dorado y eran cuatro en total ante sorpresa de los espectadores excepto los uzumakis que ya lo sabían y la mirada curiosa del ojos plateado–

CON LOS ESPECTADORES

Esas cadenas están hechas con un material muy resistente, podría decir que son casi indestructibles –Añade la peli roja mayor mirando con suma atención el combate que su hija tenía con su ex hijo–

Me pregunto como le hará frente a una defensa impenetrable –Menciona un hiruzen analitico mientras observaba todo lo que podía para ver que tan fuerte se había hecho su nieto adoptivo–

Además de que son bastante fuertes, el daño que pueden causar a sus enemigos puede ser bastante peligroso si no se controla el kekei genkai –Argumenta una muy seria y preocupada naruko también analizando el combate, pues ella también era usuaria del kekei genkai por lo que sabía de lo temible que pueden llegar a ser esas cadenas–

Valla, parece que tu hijo la tiene difícil he kushina –Menciona la matriarca del clan inuzuka con una una sonrisa zorruna

Tengo fe, estoy seguro que piensa en algo –Dice kushina no muy convencida mientras apretaba los labios por lo preocupada–

CON LOS EX HERMANOS

Mmm, Buena técnica –Dice con su parsimonia calma a la vez que la peli roja sonríe arrogante mente mientras que esas cadenas danzaban a su espalda con suavidad

Estas cadenas son tan poderosas como el mísmo adamántium, ¿Aún te crees capáz de hacerme frente? –Dice con seguridad la peli roja menor–

Si… –Dice de lo más normal el ojos plata haciendo que la peli roja menor haga una mueca con el ceño fruncido–

¿Hasta cuanto podrá durar esa confianza tuya? ¡He! –Dicho eso, la peli roja menor lanza las cadenas a una gran velocidad hacia el pequeño infante que antes que lleguen a este, El ojos plateado fija su mirada en dichas cadenas obligando que las cuatro impacten de manera fuerte con algo invisible que no las dejaban acercarse a el ante la sorpresa de todos nueva mente–

Los espéctadores no comprendían que sucedía, a la vez que la peli roja menor estaba cada vez más incrédula, no entendía…¿Qué habilidad era esa?, ¿Algún jutsu especial, raro, misterioso?

¡Insolente, baka pervertido…Estúpido enano, porque no puedo darte! –Dice la peli roja menor comenzando a azotar por el frente, por arriba, por abajo, por atrás, por la izquierda, por la derecha, por los dos lados, por los cuatro lados, por todos los lados con sus cadenas contra ese "Domo" invisible que no permitían que sus embates logren dañar el cuerpo de senpai ni siquiera acercarsele, mientras que cada vez golpeaban con mayor fuerza pués ella empezaba a suministrarle chakra a sus adamantinas aumentando su daño físico, pero aún con todo eso, no parecía que surtiese efecto ante la tranquila postura del ojos plateado que parecía centrar su mirada en la peli roja menor–

CON LOS ESPECTADORES

¡Es como si utilizara kaiten! –Mencionaba un sorprendido neji mientras miraba con absoluta atención lo que estaba pasando, su byakugan estaba activado y podía ver con claridad como una extraña barrera invisible de energía incomprendida rodeaba al ojos plata y no permitía que aquellos ataques se le acercaran–

S-su poder defensivo es muy colosal –Añadía también una muy sorprendida hinata hyuga con su byakugan activado mirando lo mismo que neji–

N-no comprendo como lo logra… –Menciona una aturdida kushina mientras que no dejaba de mirar el combate sin pestañear–

E-es la primera vez que veo que alguien pueda repelerlas tan fácil…Ni siquiera yo puedo lograr tal azaña –Añade naruko igual de aturdida, las veces que entrenaba con natsumi solo podía contrarrestar dicha linea de sangre con la suya misma del clan uzumaki, por eso estaba tan absorta en su asombro–

"Que jutsu es ese…. Debo de copiarlo" –Piensa un kakashi muy interesado en dicha técnica, con su sharingan activado mira a senpai y trata de copiarla, pero se da de cuenta que no puede sorprendiendolo bastante– N-no puedo copiarlo…

Eso quiere decir que es una técnica única, símple mente increíble –Menciona un hiruzen maravillado por las habilidades que su nieto adoptivo presentaba, aunque clara mente tenía la sospecha de que el escondía mucho más–

Una técnica que rechaza una linea de sangre tan rara como las cadenas de adamantina, ¿Es una clase de poder mental? –Kurenai yuhi que analizaba todo con sumo detalle no podía evitar su asombro y a la vez su interéz en esa clase de habilidad–

Ella como maéstra de genjutsu, que se especializa en habilidades mentales e ilusiorias no podía evitar sentir mucha atracción por dicha técnica, Si tan solo pudiese aprenderla….

¡Wow, tan solo mírenlo! Las repela sin hacer ningún movimiento, ¡Mola! –Dice una muy maravillada ten ten con estrellitas en los ojos por semejante espectaculo–

¡YOSH! Tus llamas de la juventud arden como mil soles Naruto-san –Dice un animado rock lee mientras que no dejaba de maravillarse por esa gran demostración de habilidades–

No es solo eso…Cada vez que repela las cadenas pareciese que la misma natsumi deja abierta por un pequeño instante su defensa, no se si sea por el asombro que está sintiendo ahora mismo o es que esa habilidad sea una clase de poder de reflejo…. "Estoy preguntandome si es un poder que puede realizarse con los ojos… si fuera así tal vez…" –Menciona un calculador sasuke uchiha mientras pensaba las posibilidades de aprenderlas, mientras analizaba la tecnica del ojos plateado, a la vez que sentía mucho interés en esa técnica–

¡Feh!...bien dice el dicho, El que mucho habla, poco hace, Me gusta la cara que tiene natsumi, está para recordar– Dice el inuzuka divertido por lo que estaba mirando, y valla que lo estaba disfrutando–

CON LOS EX HERMANOS

"¡Maldición maldición, no puede ser!" –Piensa una frustrada natsumi mientras no dejaba inútil mente de azotar veloz mente ese "Domo" invisible que bloqueaba el paso hacia el ojos plateado–

Bien, creo que estás desesperada, creo que te podré a dormir un poco –Dice el ojos plateado mientras que esbozaba una muy pequeña sonrisa–

Q-quien te crees que eres….–Dice la peli roja menor cesando sus azotes mientras comenzaba a usar el chakra del kyubi mostrando una capa transparente burbujeante de color rojo fuego (El manto del zorro demonio) mientras que se le formaba una cola en la parte trasera y orejas largas de un zorro, sus uñas se alargan como garras, sus colmillos crecen, sus ojos se vuelven rojo fuego con la pupila rasgada y sus bigotes se enmarcan aún más como también su cabello se eriza un poco mostrandose más salvaje quedando en cuatro patas, como un zorro–

Cuando la transformación culmina en la primera etapa del kyubi todos se ponen en alerta por el poder del zorro de las 9 colas, Kushina como naruko se preocupan un poco, ellas como los demás sabían que la peli roja menor podía controlar perfecta mente parte del poder demoniaco hasta cierto límite, mientras no pasara de ese límite no tenían porque temer, pero sabían que si ella activaba el poder del zorro es porque estaba dispuesta a hacer sufrir a sus enemigos y sus ataques podían ser algo arrasantes–

Dime… ¿Quieres que te muestre el terror enano? –Dice natsumi con una voz algo gruesa y profunda mientras miraba al ojos plateado con esa mirada intimidante y penetrante, aunque el ojos plateado estaba de lo más tranquilo teniendo una charla mental con su compañero interno–

PLANO MENTAL

Kurama, ¿Es legal que tu poder sea utilizado por un capricho innecesario? –Pregunta mental mente el ojos plateado a su compañero interno–

Absoluta mente no, pero tu bien sabes que ella tiene la mitad de mi chakra, más especial mente la parte yang, ¿Qué planeas hacer, Senpai? –Kurama se muestra algo indignado de que su poder sea usado para las tonterías de una niña, aunque sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se le acabase, a la vez que le hace la pregunta a su portador con curiosidad–

Resulta increíble que para el poderoso kyubi no yoko, ese ojos plateado y las decisiones que toman, sean pequeñas o grandes lo deje con muchas expectativas y tenga una profunda admiración por el ojos plata, Kurama siendo una entidad de energía pura incapáz de morir a los largos años de existencia jamás pensó en que llegara el día en el cual, el tenga un absoluto respeto por su anfitrión, a la vez que su portador lo respete a el, No lo ve como "El kyubi", Si no como un compañero, amigo y familia, pués el sabía que ese chico de larga cabellera lo miraba a el como la figura paterna de hermano mayor y eso a el lo llenaba de orgullo a cada momento, El mejor regalo que Kami le había obsequiado al bijuu más poderoso fue estár en el interior de ese ojos plateado y vivir las incontables aventuras que en los años del peli plateado ha recorrido y todo lo que aún hacen juntos

No lo sé, quería saber si tu deseabas dictar el veredicto –Dice el ojos plateado con una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que su inquilino soltaba una risa divertida encontrando gracioso sus palabras–

Bueno… si insistes en dejarme el golpe final, Ya que…¿Te parece si le haces aquella habilidad visual que habías perfeccionado? Siempre he encontrado interesante ese tipo de habilidades tuyas

Tehehe, Oh.. muchas gracias kurama –Dice el ojos plateado con una sonrisa serena sentandose en ese mismo lugar en flor de loto a la vez que cerraba parsimonia mente sus ojos ante la mirada calmada de kurama y esa sonrisa tranquila– No te pierdas ese final…. Onii-san

Kurama escuchaba eso y no resiste sonreír amplia mente mostrando los colmillos con sus ojos cerrados mientras que soltaba un bufido divertido

¡Geh!...Como si quisiera perdermelo….Otouto

AFUERA, EN EL EXTERIOR

Grrrr…¡Listo o no enano ahí voy, y te va a doler! –Dicho esto por parte de la peli roja menor sale disparada hacia el ojos plateado con la intención de embestirlo con fuerza a una mostruosa velocidad, Cuando llega al susodicho, este se hace a un lado obligando que esta pasara a un lado de el mientras que pone los pies y manos en tierra derrapando a la vez que recobraba el equilibrio y volvía a embestirlo por detrás mientras que este se hace nueva mente a otro lado sin verla volviendo a repetirse la acción, por lo que la peli roja menor volviendose mucho más furiosa empezaba a usar sus garras de manera veloces mientras que daba zarpasos al ojos plateado y este los esquivaba todos con su cuerpo, pareciendo un veloz espejismo en cada esquivamiento ante la mirada anonadada de los espectadores–

Para los adultos más experimentados que han estado en muchas batallas y saben lo que es combatir contra muchos oponentes, Esto no tiene nada de lógica, como…. Pero como carajos puede esquivarlos a esa cercanía tan cerrada y a esa velocidad, pero aún más, esa velocidad para esquivar era muy superior a la de natsumi, Sasuke uchiha temblaba leve mente de emoción al igual que kiba inuzuka por ver esa muestra de habilidad, estaban aún más interesados en querer hablar con ese niño y que se puedan llegar a un acuerdo para aprender de el y volverse más fuertes, los varones adultos y jovenes estaban muy impresionados por lo que sus ojos miraban, algo inaudito, maito guy y rock lee que se consideraban los más veloces de la aldea no podían creer como alguien podía muy posible mente igualar la octava puerta a full power con tanta facilidad, Tenían muchas ganas de hablar con ese chico y descubrir como es tan rápido, Las mujeres especial mente las maduras estaban Embelesadas y a la vez estupefactas porque ver a un "Niño" tener esa clase de habilidades únicas le hacían desear muy fuerte mente tener un acercamiento con el para conocerlo mucho mejor, además de que ellas sabían por boca de kushina en una de sus reuniones femeninas, como ella le dijo una mentira encubierta referente a la virilidad masculina del pequeño infante que pudo verselo accidental mente mientras que el se duchaba en el baño, sonrojandolas bastante, y dejandolas con esas dudas ansiosas de querer "descubrir" si es cierto lo que el "Accidente" había visto

¡Grrrr, Imposible!… Como puedes seguir mi velocidad con tanta facilidad, ¡Quédate quieto! –Dice la Peli roja menor furibunda mientras que daba zarpasos a una increíble y mostruosa velocidad contra el ojos plateado el cual continuaba esquivando a una velocidad segadora, Su cabello se meseaba parsimonia mente al compás que se movía a un lado, se agachaba, daba un salto pequeño y volvía a hacerse a un lado, daba un paso adelante y ladeaba la cabeza a su izquierda mientras que volvía a agacharse para hecharse un paso para atrás y ladear su cabeza hacia la derecha mientras se hacía a un lado & así repitiendo el mismo patrón de movimientos como si fuese un espejismo intocable, pero es que era tan veloz que era muy impredecible descubrir dicho patrón, Después de un tiempo de esquivar los zarpazos de la peli roja menor este da un salto hacia atrás mientras que la contraria comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio a la vez que respiraba muy agitada

La peli roja no quería aceptar que estaba muy cansada porque para ella utilizar contínua mente esa velocidad en la primera cola del manto del zorro le era algo agotador, ella sabía que si usaba la segunda cola podía recobrar sus energías y tener mucho más para combatir, por lo que estaba pensando seria mente en pasar al segundo nivel

Bueno, creo que me toca, ¿Tengo razón? –Dice senpai con una mirada monótona a la vez que entrecerraba lenta y parsimonia mente sus ojos bajo la atenta mirada de natsumi y la atenta mirada de los espectadores–

Q-que…que dijiste –La peli roja menor escucha incrédula lo que el había mencionado, por lo que dudosa y algo alerta dice mientras que de pronto al ver como los ojos del peli plateado se volvían a abrir serena mente mostrando un brillo de color rojizo carmesí suave mientras que el cuerpo de la peli roja menor cubierta por el manto del zorro comenzaba a reflejar un brillo rojizo carmesí y esta sintió un terrible dolor dentro de sus costillas obligando a que suelte un leve grito y su cuerpo involuntaria mente no podía moverse– ¡Gwah!

Así mismo el ojos plateado comenzaba a producirle un daño terrible interna mente en el cuerpo de la peli roja menor mientras que la susodicha comenzaba a gritar y cae para retorcerce en el suelo de profundo dolor porque ella podía sentir como si sus huesos se trituraran con tanta violencia ante la mirada shockeante de los espectadores por lo que estaban observando

Kushina al igual que naruko tenían las manos cubriendo su boca ahogando un grito por lo que estaban aconteciendo, Las mujeres mayores estaban muy sorprendidas y algo desconcertadas por que el chico esté atacando con tan solo la mirada, mientras los adultos varones estaban igual mente sorprendidos sin entender como podía lograr tal azaña

Mientras que la peli roja menor tenía aquel clase de brillo carmesí leve mente visible en su cuerpo continuaba gritando de dolor mientras que ella inútil mente se sostenía ambas costillas con las manos de si quiera mitigar el dolor, El ojos plateado continuaba mostrando aquel brillo carmesí en sus ojos mientras que le producía ese daño interno, tan peligrosa era la técnica que pudo escuchar una voz muy audible que mostraba desesperación–

¡P-para… por favor no más… te lo suplico! –Se escucha de una agonizante natsumi la cual desasía su transformación del manto demoniaco volviendo a la normalidad a la vez que hacía acópio de sus fuerzas para resistir inútil mente ese ataque visual, el ojos plateado parecía captar que ella ya había aprendido la lección, Iba a desaser la técnica pero escucha dos voces femeninas–

¡Onii chan para por favor, ya aprendió la lección pero para….! –Dice naruko muy temerosa y temblando mientras que miraba a su hermano y luego a su hermana–

¡Sochi-kun, detente te lo pido, basta! –Dice kushina con algo de desesperación a la vez que mantenía sus manos ahogando aquel grito que amenazaba con salir de sus labios–

El ojos plateado no las miraba, pero sabía que ellas estaban preocupadas por lo que el desase la habilidad visual a la vez que ese color carmesí en sus ojos desaparecía y el leve brillo carmesí de la contraria desaparecia de igual manera, haciendo que ella comenzaba a respirar agitada mente y a la vez su cuerpo temblaba de forma incontrolada, Senpai capta esa reacción por parte de la fémina y el se le acerca a paso suave mientras que se pone de cunclillas frente a ella, el sabía que ella podía tener una posible convulsión o epilepsia y un trauma mental permanente si no se acudía en reparar ese daño psicológico, por lo que desapercibido para los espectadores el ojos plateado acerca su mano derecha al abdomen de ella y le envía un pulso mental en el cuerpo de la peli roja menor adentrandole una minuscula y muy pequeña fracción de su poder curativo permitiendo que su cuerpo brille por un segundo de color blanco nieve recuperando toda sus energías y todo rastro de herida sean curadas bajo la observación asombrada de todos, para cuando este se da de cuenta miraba que la peli roja menor respiraba tranquila mente y parecía que las repercusiones y el posible trauma psicológico desaparecieron absoluta mente

Así que solo se puso de pie mientras sentía varias presencias acercandose por detrás

¡Como está mi hija! –Dice una muy temerosa kushina mientras que se le acerca para reposar la cabeza de su hija en sus piernas y mirar a senpai muy preocupada–

Pudo haber tenído algo terrible, pero ahora no corre peligro, descuida, solo descansa pero la experiencia que ella vivió estará presente siempre en su mente –Dice el ojos plateado con una mirada calmada a la vez que se acercaba otra vez cerca de la peli roja menor y poniendose de cunclillas acerca su mano para acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla–

La verdad me dejé llevar un poco, y casi le produsco un daño peligroso para ella, Le pediré disculpas cuando esté despierta a la vez que hablaré un poco con ella sobre esa actitud, ya que fue la causa de mi enojo –Dice el ojos plateado con una serenidad en su habla expresivo sin dejar de acariciarle delicada mente la mejilla a la contraria dormida–

Kushina que observa esto interna mente se pone algo celosa ya que ella deseaba sentir esa caricia en vez de su hija, pero en circunstancias de lo que su hija había pasado, se la iba a dejar pasar, solo por esta vez

Onii chan estuve muy preocupada, creí que algo malo podría pasar si continuaban –Dice una naruko preocupada mientras que se pone al lado de su hermano mayor agachandose de cunclillas y lo miraba con algo de tristeza–

Senpai que acariciaba la mejilla a su hermana media menor observa una sonrisa en los labios del hermoso rostro de la dormida, a la vez que este tan solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que deja de acariciarle la mejilla y acerca su mano izquierda a la cabeza de su hermana rubia de coletas para acariciarsela ante el gusto de esta sintiendose reconfortada

Losé pequeña hermanita, Ya todo lo malo pasó… –Dice este con una sonrisa serena y suave sonrojando leve mente a la rubia de coletas que le sonríe a su Onii chan y después el pequeño escucha unas palabras–

Esa clase de habilidades son muy poderosas chico, además de que son muy misteriosas y raras, jamás había visto algo así en toda mi vida… Además de esa velocidad, ¿Dónde aprendiste a dominar tus habilidades y quien te enseñó lo que sabes? –Preguntaba un interesado kakashi mientras miraba detenída mente al ojos plateado, los demás escuchaban expectante mente lo que posible mente pueda decir el ojos plateado–

Sola mente diré; "Es un largo día", lo siento, no deseo dar explicaciones por ahora, Quiero descansar un poco… Kushina, ¿Podemos irnos? –Dice el peli plata con calma recibiendo la atención de la mencionada la cual ya estaba muy aliviada y feliz de que el ojos plateado tratara a su hija para que no tenga en un futuro problemas dañinos–

Si naru-chan, tienes razón, es mucha movilidad por un solo día, es momento de retirarnos –Dice la peli roja mayor mientras que miraba como el ojos plateado cargaba nupcial mente a su hermana menor la cual se encontraba dormida con una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios mientras que los presentes se asombran por la facilidad con la cual cargaba a la peli roja menor siendo el más pequeño y se pone al lado de su Ex hijo mientras que naruko se pone en el otro lado–

A los presentes les dejaré en claro de la manera más educada y amable posible, No revelaré quien haya sido mi maéstro o como las aprendí, Es un secreto, y les agradecería que lo respetaran –Menciona el ojos plata con una mirada monótono al obsevar a los presentes que también lo miraban a el, habiéndo varios pensamientos–

Solo es cuestión de tiempo y le sacaré información, Es un hecho –Piensa kakashi mirando con detenimiento al ojos plateado–

Con lo que acabo de presenciar, estoy más que interesado en querer que ese chico me entrene, clara mente es muy poderoso, por lo que si tiene habilidades visuales como los que acaba de mostrar me sacaré la lotería –Pensaba un sasuke uchiha mientras mira con mucho interes al peli plata–

Es una oportunidad de oro, seré paciente y esperaré el momento indicado para hablar con el, Ya basta de ser apartado a un lado, Necesito ser entrenado por el –Piensa Kiba inuzuka con mucha convicción mientras mira al ojos plata–

Lo admito estoy muy impresionado, Esas si fueron habilidades de verdad, Supongo que muchos de mis camaradas están interesados en esas habilidades, no los culpo, quizás algún día el pueda ayudar a mejorar mis habilidades –Piensa un calmado Neji hyuga–

Naruto-kun… Cada vez maravillas a todos, Estoy orgullosa de ti… –Piensa una hinata hyuga con una sonrisa dulce y sonrojada– Co-como quisiera recompensarte…Si tan solo hubiece otra oportunidad como aquella vez, Yo… tal véz… podría…. –La hermosa ojos perlados se sonrojaba mucho más sintendo un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre sin apartar la vista de su amor secreto–

(N.A: Si porque la caraja no se ha confesado aún, por lo que no son novios todavía, aunque creo que Naruto por ahora no está interesado en un interés amoroso, No digo con esto que la friendzoneara, sola mente quiere "Disfrutar" su juventud como todo chico normal juejuejue)

Debo esperar paciente mente, Se que dijo que no revelaría nada, pero si trato con el quizás al menos me de algunos consejos para mejorar en el uso mis cadenas de adamantinas, No lo sé, quizás podría juguetear con el para tentarlo y acepte Fufufu –Piensa kushina uzumaki con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le daba varias miradas muy disimuladas a su ex hijo–

Onii-chan es tan cool, Pero el me tiene que entrenar a mi si o si, de eso me voy a encargar –Piensa una naruko con determinación a la vez que no evitaba sonreír traviesa mente ante la posible idea de que su plan resulte–

Algún día voy a tener un duelo contra ti… Naruto –Pensaban guy sensei y rock lee al mismo tiempo con mucha determinación y convicción–

Mi nieto… estás en la mira de todos, cuan orgulloso estoy de ver lo fuerte que eres, no tengo palabras, se que llegarás muy lejos, Estaré ahí para apoyarte siempre, lo juro –Piensa el sandaime con una sonrisa a la vez que estaba satisfecho de los resultados de la ausencia de naruto–

Se... que no tengo oportunidad de ser entrenada por el pero… si tan solo me diese algunos consejos para mejorar tal vez yo… –Pensaba preocupada la hermosa ojos jade, sakura haruno, mientras que miraba detenída mente al ojos plateado, ella había superado su fanatismo por sasuke uchiha de lo cual este agradecía eterna mente, por lo que no podía evitar estremecerse por dentro cuando estaba algo cerca de ese chico de hermoso cabello, ¿Por qué se sentía así con solo su presencia?–

(N.A: A mi sakura no me cae mal, pienso que es una gran kunoichi cuando comenzó la saga de shippuden, lo que pasa es que kishi drogas no le dio el potencial que ella merecía como una de las principales, Así que en esta historia ella si será tomada en cuenta por mi, a la vez que bueno… Pasarán cosas referente a ella y el ojos plateado Juejue 7u7r)

Si el tiene conocimientos sobre habilidades visuales, ¿también tendrá mentales?, si es así debo hablar con el –Piensa una muy ansiosa ino yamanaka sin apartar la mirada del ojos plata, Debía hablarle a su padre de lo visto en ese momento, si tan solo esas habilidades las supiese el clan yamanaka serían muy temidos e imparables–

Debo de tratar de convencerlo….Debo ser entrenada por el a como de lugar, Estoy cansada de quedar atrás por mis camaradas, Pero como lo haré…. El fue muy claro…No me daré daré por vencida… Quizás si hablo a "Solas" con el y me gano su confianza, tal vez funcione, además de que… Es tan lindo cuando sonríe así… me dan ganas de abrazarlo y comerme su Inocencia… –Pensaba una muy interesada ten ten mientras observa a senpai, a la vez que se sonrojaba por eso ultimo y no evitaba sonreír traviesa mente– (N.A: Creo que ella quedará sorprendida por la "Inocencia" de senpai Muahaha :V)

Asi todos se fueron a sus hogares, Todos con pensamientos diferentes y con muchas expectativas referente a ese joven de largos cabellos, Así que pasaron muchas horas siendo ya la noche exacta mente las 10 pm y en la mansión namikaze uzumaki estaba la familia, Kushina estaba en la sala con su esposo con naruko mientra la fémina mayor le contaba lo que había presenciado, Dejándolo cada vez más sorprendido, A sabiendo que clase de entrenamiento haya pasado su ex hijo para llegar a ser lo fuerte que es ahora, Aunque no evitaba sentirse triste y a la vez muy orgulloso por eso

Triste porque lo había abandonado durante su infancia y no lo entrenó ni le dio esa atención que el merecía y pedía a gritos

Orgullo por saber que ahora su hijo es el interés de muchos en la aldea, El no podía negar que también estaba muy interesado en las habilidades de su hijo, Si tan solo el le diese permiso para aprender una que otra habilidad o que le de consejos para mejorar el uso con su hiraishin sería muy magnífico

Senpai estaba en el cuarto de Natsumi, mientras que la observaba con tranquilidad, Preguntandose como es que una joven tan bellísima se había dejado llevar en esos malos habitos, Clara mente no le sentaban bien a la fémina y el estaba en esa misma habitación para hablar con ella, Ahora mismo el se quedaba observandola, Detallandola con una calma absoluta, Ese cabello de hermoso color rojo hasta los hombros con dos flecos enmarando los lados de su rostro lo atraía bastante, Ella estaba acostada boca arriba en su cama grande con la misma blusa roja de tirantes, clara mente no tenía brassier por lo que podían notarse con tanta claridad la voluminidad de sus sensuales y grandes pechos a su edad aún joven, esos pezones enmarcandose en la tela le daban un toque tan sensual a la fémina volviendola el sueño de todo hombre, a la vez de ese abdomen plano el cual era apreciado y esas curvas tan matadoras que tenía por caderas, su pantaloncito color blanco de tela suave y estirable para una mejor comodidad y unas torneadas piernas, Una belleza entre bellezas, cualquier hombre que estuviese en el lugar del ojos plata estaría babeando con sonrisas lascivas y con pensamientos nada sanos y muy subido de tonos… Pero como en ese lugar estaba un peli plateado de lo más tranquilo… no había moros en la costa, Si claro a el como todo chico con hormonas alborotadas se sentiría muy tentado, pero eso no va con el, el lo prefiere directo y eso está muy claro

Tan sumido estaba en su leve observación que nota como la fémina hace señales en el rostro de querer despertar pronto, así que observa como esta poco a poco empezaba a abrir leve mente los ojos mientras mira el techo

Mmmh…¿Qué hago aquí?, que hora es –Pregunta la peli roja menor con voz y rostro somnoliento aún acostada mirando el techo, ella dijo eso para sí misma creyendo que estaba sola, de pronto escucha una voz–

Yo te traje, y son las 10 pm de la noche –Menciona la voz de senpai con tranquilidad mientras que sentía como la contraria tensaba su cuerpo a la vez que lo miraba rápida mente–

T-tu… q-que haces aquí, C-como es que estamos en mi habitación –Preguntaba algo a la defensiva sin entender la situación–

Ya te lo dije, Yo te traje, y referente a que hago quí, Pues símple, estoy aquí porque usted y yo señorita vamos a hablar –Menciona senpai con su habitual calma mientras que observa como esta se inclinaba para estar más cómoda y mirar más a su entorno, de pronto fija su vista en su vestimenta sonrojandose de vergüenza mientras miraba a senpai con una mirada acusatoria–

T-tu… ¿A-acaso me v-vistes d-desnuda tonto? S-si es así te juro… –Dice subiendo sus manos tapando sus pechos como acto de vergüenza, Cuando iba a proseguir no termina porque es interrumpida–

¿Tengo cara de querer verte desnuda?, Tu madre te había cambiado de vestimenta, Yo no tuve ningún interés si a eso te referías, Eres muy infantil como para excitarme verte en paños menores –Dice el ojos plateado de forma despreocupada mientras la miraba aburrida mente–

¿Q-que?, ¿Infantil, yo? –Pregunta incrédula y algo ofendida de forma cómica mientras le daba una mirada molesta–

Si, muy infantil… Por esa razón no me atráe si quiera un poco la idea de "Espiarte", Aunque, quien me culpa, No es mi costumbre –Menciona con una calma abismal dejando a la peli roja menor perpleja–

Ella no pudo refutar la idea de que el no se sienta atraído por ella, pues ella era muy envidiada por las muchas mujeres y deseada por los hombres y ella los ignoraba porque no había nadie digno de ella, Nadie que sea lo suficiente mente digno para que merezca tocar su virginal cuerpo, Por eso ella se esmeró en hacerse muy fuerte, para que nadie trate de faltarle el respeto ni pasarse de listo con ella, Cierta mente esas palabras de ese chico le dieron muy duro en su orgullo como mujer

Ella trataba de hacer como que no le afectaron esas palabras pero no podía evitarlas por lo que le apartaba la mirada al ojos plateado y dice

Tonto….Que es lo que querías hablarme –Dice con voz leve, Senpai captó como a ella si le afectaron esas palabras, quizás fue un poco profundo en el tema por lo que se acerca a paso lento mientras que se sienta a su lado de derecho bajo la mirada sorpresiva de natsumi, en eso el habla–

Te pido disculpas…por como sucedieron las cosas hoy día –Dice asombrandola un poco mientras ella lo mira con sorpresa y añade– Creo que me pasé en ese momento, la verdad me molestó tu forma de ser, Esa personalidad arrogante y prepotente no era bien visto en ti, Cuando generalizaste a los hombres y los tachastes de esa forma sentí la necesidad de darte un escarmiento, al princípio pensé en solo regañarte, pero después te pusiste muy violenta y no pude evitar enojarme más, Mis emociones se salieron por un segundo de control y te hice mucho daño, Gracias a DIOS no tienes repercusiones o algún trauma permante pero, si no me hubiese detenído quizás estarías grave, de verdad disculpame –Dice el peli plateado con una voz serena mientras la miraba a ella estando sentado a su lado derecho–

La peli roja menor baja la mirada sintiendose mal por su actitud, Toda su vida creyó que con ser prepotente y arrogante la harían imponen presencia y le harían entender a todos que ella no era alguien que deba ser rescatada y auxiliada, por lo que todo esos años se mató a entrenamiento recibiendolo de sus padres y sus padrinos llegando a tal punto de controlar parte del poder del kyubi, Además de que debía levantar el Orgullo de la mujer ante todo hombre que pretendiese demostrar prepotencia y tenga ideas cochinas de propasarse con ella o su hermana a la vez de dar a entender que una mujer puede ser tan fuerte como un hombre y ella se enorgullecía de eso

Pensando en eso ella apretaba los puños en las sabanas sabiendo que el tiene razón, por lo que levanta la mirada desviandola por pena tratando de hablar aún sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, pués su orgullo le hablaba que no le hiciese caso, pero su corazón le daba la razón a el

N-no… tu disculpame a mi… Se que hice mal en pensar de esa forma y a muchas personas les hice mal, Se que te dije cosas malas pero…Si tu quieres y me dejas… qui-quisiera remediar las cosas… y hacer.. las… paces.. contigo… Si tu.. si quieres –Dice mirando a otro lado mientras se sostenía un brazo por pena y timidéz mientras miraba a otro lado a la vez que siente una mano en su cabeza la cual es acariciada con suavidad obligando a que ella lo míre directa mente–

Si… si quiero hacer las paces contigo, Y acepto tus disculpas, Solo era cuestión de hablar contigo, Agradezco que entiendas tu error y comprendas que esa actitud errada no te llevaba a nada bueno, por lo que, sería gratificante si comenzamos desde cero & nos llevemos muy bien, ¿Te parece? –Dice con una calma absoluta ese ojos plateado no dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza a la contraria la cual se sonroja un poco asintiendo con la cabeza, Senpai captando que ella aceptó esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que soltaba un suave suspiro mientras que se le recostaba a su lado derecho entre cerrando sus ojos con aquella característica sonrisa suya mientras la fémina se sonrojaba mucho y lo mire nerviosa–

B-baka que h-haces… E-estas tomando libertades sabes… –Menciona ella con un sonrojo muy notable mientras que lo miraba de reojo sintiendose muy nerviosa porque el estaba tan apegado a su lado–

No hay nada mal visto en que descanse un poco al lado de mi pequeña hermana, Además estoy un poco cansado… –Dice este muy calmado mientras que inhalaba por la nariz suave y profunda mente y exhalaba erizándole la piel a la fémina por sentir su respiración tan apegada en su hombro, Senpai añade–

Sabes tienes un buen control de tu chakra, Que seas capáz de controlar la primera cola del bijuu más fuerte a la perfección es bueno –Dice este con una sonrisa pequeña mientras la observa de reojo mientras que la peli roja menor suelta una risita divertida y lo observa con una sonrisa orgullosa–

Eso es poco sabes, Soy capáz de controlar la tercera cola a la perfección, y su nivél es mucho más poderoso, pero la cuarta es algo difícil –Dice esta mientras que lo miraba a el, dandole esa información, usual mente ella no se lo haría saber a nadie excepto sus padres pero ya que hiso las paces con su hermano mayor es su obligación que el lo sepa–

Debes tener cuidado, Ese chakra es muy poderoso, por algo es de la entidad más poderosa del mundo, Si tu idea es querer entrenar ese poder, bien haces, sola mente no te excedas, ¿De acuerdo? –Dice el ojos plateado mientras que kurama se sentía grande por ser elogiado por su hermano menor y natsumi asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa, a la vez que el ojos plata añade–

Sabes, tenía pensado, no sé si estés de acuerdo… –Dice este captando rápida mente la atención de natsumi y ella se pone expectativa–

¿Si, de que, dime? –Dice ella mirandolo de lado con suma atención bajo la mirada calmada pero divertida del ojos plateado–

Bueno, Tenía pensado ayudarte a ti, a naruko y a kushina en su control sobre las cadenas de adamantium, se ve que tienen potencial en su uso y talento para llevar ese nivel aún más haya –Suelta esa noticia con calma mirando al techo con un leve toque pensativo sin darse cuenta de que natsumi lo miraba muy emocionada, pués ella tenía esas ganas de llevar su control sobre su linea de sangre más haya–

¿¡De verdad!? ¿¡No me estás mintiendo!? –Mencionaba la aludida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras que tomaba los hombros de senpai para mirarlo intensa mente poniendo un poco curioso al ojos plateado aunque no se note en sus facciones fasciales–

Esto… si –Dice el ojos plateados con una sonrisa divertida recibiendo un lindo puchero por parte de la peli roja menor por que ella pensaba que el se estaba burlando de ella y mintiendole, por lo que dice– Jeje.. disculpa, te veías tan linda emocionada

Etto… B-baka.. que cosas dices –Dice la aludida sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada sintiendose algo extraña por no saber como mantener la compostura hacia un chico, Esto no debería afectarle en lo absoluto pero… porque el le hace sentir así, ella queriendo hacer un lado esos pensamientos dice– E-entonces, ¿Si vas a enseñarnos?

Si, si les enseñaré descuida, mañana puedes decirle, Yo les avisaré cuando se comienza el entrenamiento, Así que ten un poco de paciencia, ¿De acuerdo? –Responde el ojos plata con tranquilidad–

Si.. está bien, estaré esperando ansiosa, Ya no puedo esperar –Dice muy animada la peli roja menor mientras que reposaba ambas manos en medio de sus propias piernas–

Nufufu~ –El ojos plateado se la había quedado observando de reojo con una muy pequeña sonrisa y no evitó soltar esa risilla divertida dentro de sí mismo siendo escuchado por la ajena la cual lo miraba un poco intrigada–

E-eh… q-que.. Que te resulta tanta gracia… –Pregunta ella un poco nerviosa mirandolo de reojo porque en serio no comprendía como es que ella se sentía tan indefensa ante la presencia de su ex hermano mayor, Ella siendo segura de sí misma e indomable sintiendose tan.. Femenina, ante un chico, pero no con cualquier chico–

Eres terrible mente adorable en muchas ocasiones, Lo digo y confirmo la pregunta, ¿Es un don hereditario del clan uzumaki?, Estoy empezando a creer que si~ –Mencionaba suave y profunda mente haciendo que la peli roja menor sienta un escalofrío en su cuerpo ante ese tono de voz tan cautivante–

N-no se de que hablas, B-baka, E-estas delirando S-sabes –Mencionaba esta muy nerviosa y sonrojada mientras lo miraba aún de lado muy tímida porque el respiraba tan suave y sereno tan cerca de su hombro, pudiendo sentir tan cerca su respiración–

¿De verdad deliro?, Natsumi~ –Dice de manera sensual ese ojos plateado mientras subía su mirada hacia el rostro de la peli roja menor de forma fija haciendo que a la peli roja menor se le erizen los bellos de la piel y su cuerpo se estremezca ante esa mirada tan hipnótizante, Ella se sentía que el la desnudaba con la mirada, se sentía desalmada y tan tímida ante el–

N-no deberías decir eso O si no… –No pudo terminar porque el ojos plateado se le abalanza de manera suave en su cuerpo mientras que ambos caen en la cama ante ese quejido lindo por parte de la peli roja menor que tenía sus ojos cerrados– Eppp~

TIME ECCHI Y HENTAI (N.A: Ven desgraciados que si les doy el buen y sexy hentai, de nada, ¡Al menos un gracias coño! :U)

Cuando la peli roja menor abría sus ojos se dio de cuenta que ambos estaban acostados de lado, Que el ojos plateado estaba muy apegado a ella sonrojandola bastante, ella podía sentir como el la tenía abrazada de su cintura mientras que su cuerpo estaba tan apegado al de el, Además de que el tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba serena y suave mente y que su rostro estaba metido entre sus enormes pechos sonrojandola aún más mientras que sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba a cada segundo por esa símple forma de abrazar, Ella podía sentir como el estaba tomando libertades con ella, Ahora mismo podía Empujarle, golpearlo y reprocharle por ser un atrevido, Si, debería de hacerlo… ¿Debería?

Ella estaba tan sonrojada mientras lo observaba a el reposar de esa manera, no sentía las fuerzas para tener un arranque de ira o enojo, mientras que tan solo pudo decir–

O-oye… P-porque me a-abrazas así –Dice ella tartamudeando mientras no apartaba la vista de el, el cual mantenía los ojos cerrados y alcanza a escuchar–

Así es muy cómodo para descansar –Dice el con una calma absoluta mientras que soltaba un suspiro suave y satisfactorio por que de verdad encontraba muy cómodo estar así–

P-pero… e-estamos muy cerca… T-tu rostro está en mis p-pechos, e-etto, ¿N-no te m-molesta? –Dice ella con mucho nerviosismo y tan sonrojada mientras que lo observaba con una mirada indefensa, esperando lo que el valle a decir–

No me molesta para nada, El tamaño y la suavidad de tus pechos han tocado mi corazón –Dice este con serenidad metiendo aún más su rostro entre esos enormes y hermosos pechos mientras la peli roja menor soltaba un gemido suave, el ojos plateado encontraba melodioso eso por lo que añade– Tienes una hermosa voz, Natsumi

S-senpaii ahhh… N-no te arrimes así… Yo… –Dice ella mirándolo muy sumisa ante esas reacciones que le provocaban a su cuerpo, Ella no podía evitar sentirse tan así… Su punto G… eran sus pechos, Senpai lo sabía, con tan solo haberla escuchado una vez se había dado de cuenta por lo que tenía muy presente eso en su mente–

Que linda voz…~ Me provoca mordertelos y chupartelos mi pequeña peli roja~ –Dice el ojos plata con los ojos cerrados, a la vez que respiraba serena y suave mente, Esa forma de hablarle, Inexplicable mente a ella le estaba fascinando y la estaban excitando de manera rápida, No comprendía como es que ella se excitaba con tan solo unas palabras, No lograba entender como es que su Ex hermano era tan… Ardiente… que estaba haciendo que sus pezones se le pongan muy erectos y duros a la vez que mojaba muy abajo sintiendo un cosquilleo tan delicioso, excitandola aún más y sonrojandola furiosa mente porque ella tenía el temor de que su ex hermano sintiese eso y la alejase de forma brusca creyendola una pervertida–

Sus presentimientos son cortados al sentir y ver como su blusa es levantada por parte del contrario y algo que le provocaba una sensación tan placentera en su pecho derecho, cuando esta se da de cuenta observa a su ex hermano el cual le estaba comenzando a chupar su pecho con su boca mientras que ella apretaba rápida mente sus propios labios excitandose bastante sin resistir Inhalar aire por su nariz de forma profunda y al hacerlo ella realzó un poco el pecho mientras que no resistia soltar un lindo quejido porque su ex hermano aprovechó esa ocasión para morderle su pezón con sus dientes a la vez que ella involuntaria mente abrazó la cabeza del ojos plateado con sus manos y lo arrimó aún más en su pecho–

Ahhhhh, N-no.. l-lo que haces Mmmmh ahhhhh –La peli roja menor estaba sintiéndose tan indefensa y excitada ante esa acción tan pasional–

Mmmmh~ Me excita tu tono de voz, Me enciendes –Mencionaba el ojos plateado mientras que subía su mano derecha y comenzaba a acariciarle su otro pecho a la vez que a su pezón se lo pellizcaba con sus deditos y le cacheteaba su otro pezón con su lengua y rosaba la misma en su aureola ante los gemidos alocados de la fémina que no dejaba de verlo con ese lindo sonrojo y esa mirada tierna perdiendose en ese placer tan hipnótizante–

Después de unos minutos en el cual ese ojos plateado le mordisqueaba, chupaba, y acariciaba los pechos ante los gemidos descontrolados de una lujuriosa peli roja, La peli roja menor estaba encima del contrario, ambos estaban desnudos a la vez que la peli roja estaba posicionada arriba de el, mientras que con su mano le frotaba el palo poderoso del ojos plateado con una lujuriosa sonrisa y una mirada cargada de deseos

Ohhh Nene Así que te tenías esto guardadito hee, Que malvado eres por no hablarme de "el" –Dice una lujuriosa natsumi mirando a senpai con aquella mirada pervertida sin dejar de frotarle la virilidad con su mano la cual estaba tan dura y erecta mientras que el ojos plateado tenía una pequeña sonrisa con sus dos manos los cuales recorrían sus piernas detallandolas bajo la satisfacción de la fémina

No podía… Porque primero debía hacer que dejaras ese mal habito, así que me considero inocente –Dice el con una sonrisa juguetona mientras que le apretaba suave y profunda mente los gluteos mientras la fémina gemída de manera placentera–

Ahhhh… Aprieta más arriba, Mi trasero pide tus tratos cariño –Dice la peli roja con una voz lujuriosa y melodiosa al instante que le apretaba el falo de su miembro frotandole con tantas ansias mientras que senpai soltó un gemido suave mientras subía ambas manos para apretarle ambas nalgas con sus manos escuchando un gemido audible a la vez que la contraria arqueaba un poco su espalda para atrás mientras que comenzaba a soltar gemidos por sentir como senpai acariciaba y apretaba con tanta ansias su trasero encontrando muy placentero lo que el hacía–

Mmmm si, así nene que rico mmmmmh –Mencionaba cada vez más la peli roja menor mientras que ella levantaba el trasero de manera sensual abriendo sus nalgas a la vez que bajaba un poco hasta dejar el glande del miembro viril de senpai cerca de su entrada mientras lo miraba a el con una mirada cargada de lujuria– Es hora de ir al postre principal cariño

Y es que sin darse cuenta senpai empujaba sus propias caderas en contra de las de ella mientras su miembro se metía completa mente dentro de ella arrancandole un gemido muy audible mientras que esta abría los ojos como platos por ese tamaño tan grande el cual estaba dentro de sus paredes vaginales– ¡Ahhhhhhhh, Grande… tan grande!–

La peli roja menor daba gracias a los sellos silenciadores que no permitían ningún sonido para el exterior

Ante que la peli roja menor dijese algo más, Comenzó a gemir por que el peli plateado empezó a mover sus propias caderas penetrandole la vagina con mucha energía, la peli roja no podía hacer otra cosa más que gemir al instante que reposaba sus manos en el pecho del ojos plateado mientras sentía esas embestidas en su parte baja ante un senpai que estaba tan excitado e interna mente lujurioso–

¡M-me vas a partir ahhhh!, ¡T-tan duro, tan grueso, M-mas, D-dame más! –Decía la peli roja menor en éxtasis al sentir esa enorme fuerza sexual en forma de vaivén sube y baja dentro de su vagina intima por el pene invasor del ojos plateado, mientras que el susodicho solo la escuchaba mientras que movía sus propias caderas y invadía cada vez más la entrada de la fémina ante el gusto placentero de la misma–

¿Te gusta mi pequeña? –Pregunta con una sonrisa pequeña el peli plateado mientras que su miembro invasor le daba con tantas energías mientras que el observaba esa mirada lasciva y esa sonrisa lujuriosa con la lengua afuera por parte de ella–

¡Sii, sii me encanta me gusta me fascina, Que rico ahhhh Así si ahhh ahhhh Esto es lo mejor Ahhhh Nunca ahhh creí que mi ahhhh primera vez ahhh fuese tan ahhhh R-ri ahhhhh –Decía la peli roja de manera entre cortada sin poder decir la ultima parte, Esas estocadas eran tan ardientes en su vagina que la dejaban sin palabras y sin pensamientos, así que haciendo acópio de toda sus fuerzas dice– ¡Tan ricoooooooo!

Te voy a partir mi bebe, No voy a contenerme –Decía el ojos plateado con una sonrisa pícara mientras que el ojos plata se detenía ante el desconcierto de la fémina, la cual iba a replicar porque se detenía, de pronto ella capta su mirada mientras dice–

Voltéate pequeña, que tu espalda quede reposando en mi pecho –Explicaba el ojos plateado, la peli roja captando lo que el trataba de decir, Acepta gustosa levantandose un poco al instante que el pene de senpai sale de su vagina mientras que se da la vuelta volviendose a sentar encima de el pero de espalda, dandola la espalda como senpai había dicho a la vez que ella misma abría sus piernas quedando en una posición tan comprometedora al sentir como senpai estaba entre ellas, mientra que ella acercaba su mano en el miembro tan erecto y duro de senpai mientras que se lo agarraba apuntando el glande tan hinchado en la entrada de su vagina íntima a la vez que el mismo senpai bajaba ambas manos reposandolas en sus caderas acercando su boca para besarla la parte alta de su espalda dandole una mordidita al instante que la fémina soltaba un gemido–

Ahhh que insistente cariño… Eso me gusta mucho de ti –Decía una lujuriosa peli roja mientras que se mordía el labial inferior izquierdo a la vez que rosaba el glande entre sus labios vaginales mientras el ojos plateado también se mordía sensual mente el labial inferior izquierdo–

Anda… No me dejes esperando, Metelo ya –Decía senpai con una sonrisa pequeña mientras que acercaba la mano derecha a la intimidad de la fémina comenzando a frotarsela ante los gemidos desenfrenados de la peli roja la cual sentía como su vagina escurría fluídos excitandola aún más–

¡Ahhhhhhhh Senpai~! –Mencionaba con gemidos incontrolados a la vez que su cosita íntima era tratada con tanta pasión–

Mientras más me hagas esperar más me voy a impacientar, sabes –Menciona con una sonrisa pequeña ese chico juguetón a la vez que la peli roja se lamía los labios con una sonrisa lujuriosa– Si… no esperemos más bebe –Dicho esto la contraria se sentó de golpe en el pene del ojos plateado a la vez que ella comenzaba a menear sus propias caderas sintiendo el cielo mismo ante esa deliciosa sensación de placer que su interior experimentaba, senpai dejando ambas manos en sus caderas femeninas sentía el mismo cielo por las oleadas apasionadas que su pene sentía en cada vaivén sube y baja por parte de la fémina–

Uff… Natsumi que rico te mueves –Mencionaba el ojos plata mientras soltaba suaves gemidos a la vez que la peli roja menor sonreía triúnfante por sentirlo a el complacido y que también gima por su forma de corresponderlo, mientras que dice–

¿Así que te gusta esta posición? Heee, Parece que he encontrado tu punto débil en una posición sexual Nene –Dice la misma juguetona a la vez que aumentaba los movimientos de sus caderas mientras su vagina íntima escurría fluídos lubricando la virilidad de senpai haciendo la penetración tan deliciosa y haciendo aún más ardiente y excitantes ese vaivén– ¡Ahhhh kami que maravilloso pene, Tan resistente y duro ahhhhh!

Ahhhh… Eres terrible… –Mencionaba el ojos plateado sin resistirse el soltar suaves gemidos ante es manera de moverse, Pues esa posición era su punto débil y no podía resistirse ante esos movimientos, por lo que el no resiste empezar a mover sus caderas penetrandola con mucha fuerza mientras que ambas intimidades chocaban con tanto desenfreno produciendo un sonido chasqueador de forma pervertida– Déjame jugar también

¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Que malvado eres ahhhhhh! –Replicaba la peli roja menor mientras que sentía esa fuerza descomunal por parte de el excitandola endemoniada mente mientras que su boca escurría algo de saliva a la vez que sacaba su lengua dejando ambas manos a los lados y dejaba que el se encargara de cogerla tan rico a la vez que gozaba de manera desenfrenada, Estaba pensando muy seria mente en tener una vida sexual muy activa con el– Ahhhh Bebe que rico, Lo haces maravillosa mente, no me resisto a tus impulsos sexuales Ahhhh!

Ni se te ocurra intentar resistirte porque será peor para ti, Tu cuerpo es tan irresistible y tu Intimidad tan calientita que me pones lujurioso a cada segundo –Mencionaba el ojos plateado mientras que golpeaba el útero de la vagina íntima de la peli roja menor con tanta fuerza que la peli roja estaba disfrutandolo, Ella sentía como si un orgasmo la reclamaran con cada estocada por lo que no podía evitar sentirse éxtasiada y maravillada por la bendita sensación traida de los mismos angeles–

No me resistiré encanto, te doy mi palabra, pero tu tampoco te resistas a mis encantos cariño, Cada vez ¡Ahhhhhh, siiiii tan duro ahhh así si Mmmmh! C-cada vez que yo quiera C-coger ahhh… coger contigo, Vas a acudir a mis necesidades car-carnales Ahhhh ¿T-trato? –Decía la peli roja menor con una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa pervertida mientras que esperaba la respuesta del ojos plateado a la vez que sentía como su cavidad vaginal era brutal mente invadido por el pene invasor de su ex hermano mayor, su vagina no dejaba de soltar fluídos por lo delicioso que ella podía experimentar–

Si, es un hecho, y te doy mi palabra mi bella peli roja, Así como mi cuerpo es tuyo, tu cuerpo es mío –Decía el ojos plata confirmandole sus palabras por lo que la peli roja estaba muy contenta de escuchar aquello, eso era lo que esperaba, Tenía al fin a alguien digno que merece su absoluta fidelidad y que es merecedor de explorar las maravillas de su cuerpo–

De pronto la peli roja menor comenzaba a sentir muchísimo cosquilleo en su vagina íntima excitandola de manera brutal porque se sentía que ya casi iba a correrse encima del pene invasor del ojos plateado mientras que comenzaba a saltarle en el pene de senpai obligando que este se excite aún más mientras que el ojos plateado subía sus manos apretandole sus pechos ante el lujurioso gusto de la peli roja la cual comenzaba a gemir descontrolada mente a forma de gritos, El ojos plateado estaba cachondo por la manera tan violenta que ella gemía y le saltaba por lo que le acariciaba los pechos con tanta hambre a la vez que se los pellizcaba con los dedos y se los jalaba recibiendo esos gemidos tan desenfrenados por parte de ella sin dejar de saltarle en su pene mientra que senpai también la penetraba haciéndo que ambos se alocaran en ese ambiente sexual que prometía hambre carnal a los cuatro vientos

¡KYAAAAAAAAH RICO QUE DELICIA ME ESTAS PARTIENDO MUY DURO Y ME ENCANTA ASÍ QUE PRONTO VOY A CORRERME DAME DAME DURO DURO! ¡ME VENGO ME VENGO ME VENGO QUE RICO QUE DELICIA DAME MAS DURO BEBE! –Las palabras salían autónomas por la boca de una lujuriosa peli roja con su juício perdido en la lujuria mientras que el ojos plateado también estaba tan excitado que golpeando tan fuerte el útero de la peli roja menor se lo traspasaba en una estocada brutal y profunda mientras que el se corre dentro de ella a la vez que ella se corría a la vez que ambos soltaban una gran cantidad de fluídos/semen mientra que el estómago de la peli roja menor se infló un poco bajo aquel grito audible porque la peli roja sentía como 10 orgasmo por esa brutal embestida la cual traspasó su útero al instante que el ojos plata tenía apretujado los pechos y los pezones de la peli roja menor con sus manos y dedos realzandolos de manera sensual con su pene adentro de la vagina chorreante de la contraria la cual escurría liquido sexual y semen al mismo tiempo, la peli roja la cual tenía una mirada perdida con una sonrisa lujuriosa y la lengua afuera no podía hacer más que murmurar haber tenído sexo con un pene enorme muy grueso que la partió sin piedad, mientras que el ojos plateado soltaba un suspiro suave a la vez que respiraba algo agitado, la verdad disfrutó mucho la experiencia y no podía negar que se desató sexual mente ante esa mujer y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos sexuales

FIN HENTAI (N.A: A que a más de a uno se le paró hee pillines, los caché con la mano en el Shangriland XDDD)

Por lo que con sumo cuidado, recuesta a la peli roja a un lado sacando su virilidad de dentro de su vagina intima aprovechando para acomodarla para que quede acostada boca arriba mientra la fémina aún murmuraba cosas con una sonrisa mucho más que satisfecha y una mirada algo perdida, Esto no era malo, no era un daño psicológico ni nada por el estilo, Es que ella en pocas palabras….. Vio el tercer cielo xD , Mientras que el la analizaba un poco, y observaba, clara mente si el no hacía algo ella iba a quedar embarazada porque la cantidad de semen fue enorme y el no tenía intenciones de ser padre aún

Por lo que el la míra directa mente a los ojos poniedola en un estado de ensueño, En pocas palabras la duerme mientras que así sus ojos emiten por un segundo un brillo de color blanquecino nieve mientras el cuerpo de la contraria resplandece en ese mismo color, Lo que senpai estaba haciendo era limpiarla por dentro, Osea, le quitaba todo el semen depositado en su interior, El podía fácil mente ponerle la intimidad estrecha, como si nunca hubiece nada sexual, pero no lo haría, ¿Por qué? Fácil, ellos se comprometieron en pocas palabras: "A una vida sexual activa" que no podía ser negada a excepción que haya algo de por medio que obligue posponerlo, pero lo demás, sería una vida sexual cada vez que ambos lo desearan, pero mucho más para la peli roja menor

Ya habiéndole vaseado y desaparecido hasta la última gota de semen de su interior el le había dejado su cavidad vaginal con esas dimensiones, Osea no es que su vagina ahora sea enorme no, Es normal por fuera, pero por dentro sus paredes vaginales ahora están más que preparada para recibir el miembro poderoso del ojos plateado, En pocas palabras nueva mente, para que pueda acoplarse muy fácil con la virilidad del ojos plateado sin problemas y pueda disfrutar de momentos inolvidables, mientras que a la vez le desaparece todo rastro de sudor y la deja como si se hubiese duchado y refrescada, A la vez que el se auto asea el mismo con su poder estando fresco y con olor fresco a jabón de bebe como a la fémina (N.A: Muy rico olor por cierto cada vez que te bañas, a las mujeres les agrada mucho jeje) Así que el tapa su cuerpo hasta su cuello con unas sabanas enormes de color blanca mientras que el se le pone al lado derecho tapandose con las mismas sabanas y así…. Los dos amantes duermen desnudos, con una peli roja muy contenta y dichosa de haber tenído la mejor experiencia de su vida y un peli plateado sonriendo algo divertido porque el sabe que quizás gracias a sus acciones posible mente tendrá aventuras divertidas junto a una muy posible acosadora sobre protectora, pero en plan buena onda y el con años de experiencia gracias a su dimensión de bolsillo, el cual pudo explorar muchas aventuras en diferentes mundos y lugares…..

45 Paginas y 21.563 palabras, C mamo…. C…. MA….MO… Nunca jamás había hecho un capítulo tan largo, La verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacer este capítulo, por lo que sentía que si no lo terminaba hoy hiba a darme un paro cardiaco okno xD

Pero en serio, Agradezco eterna mente a los muy pocos, creo que son com que me siguen y comentan cada capítulo, Estoy eterna mente agradecido con ustedes muchachos, porque yo me pongo a pensar a veces…

"Coño… como estarán mis lectores, debería de subirles el capítulo para que disfruten y tengan un buen día"

Entonces después pienso

"Pero posible mente ya hayan dejado de leer porque he estado tan ocupado en el ejercito y crean que dejé la historia"

Pero después pienso

"Pero vamoh a subirselos de igual manera, quien quita que cuando estén aburridos vean el capítulo y se emocionen de volverme a ver, me regalen un saludo, me pidan que los salude en el próximo capítulo y yo lea sus buenos comentarios"

Pero claro, siempre está el pensamiento de…

"Mano pero tu no tienes ni el 5% de la cantidad de lectores ni comentarios en un capítulo, porque te haces tantas esperanzas si no pasa de dos o tres lectores"

Entonces recuerdo que ….

"Siempre hay al menos una persona que si le gusta mi historia y espera con muchas ansias cada capítulo para leer, porque sabe que yo no lo decepcionaré, por lo que esa es mi motivación, Sin importar cuantos lectores o comentarios tenga en mis capítulos e historia, Yo amo escribir mi historia aunque no sea tan creativo y ante muchos escritores sea poca cosa

Así que para todos, les deseo un felíz início de més y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo

VAMOS CON LAS ACLARACIONES:

1) Este naruto es un caso muy diferente a todos los fanfictión's que he leído

2) Su personalidad es Calmada, muy calculadora, además de que es bastante juguetón & no piensa como un "Niño" a pesar de que su apariencia y edad son muy joven, por lo que destaca entre todos los jóvenes sin que el haga el más mínimo esfuerzo

3) El es todo un Badass, El puto amo

4) Su velocidad está inspirada en el Ultra instinto de Son goku, Además de que la forma de analizar a alguien también está inspirada en el estado de la misma, Osea el de "No emociones" Pero yo cambié esto por esa calma analítica que no se deja llevar por las emociones fuertes haciéndolo una persona demasiado interesante para los Adultos mayores

5) Las mujeres encuentran muy irresistible la actitud del Ojos plata, ya que yo recalco lo mejor de esta versión de naruto, Además de que se les hace un deseo fuerte y difícil mente controlable quererlo Apapachar y mimar por esa "Inocencia" que desborda su tranquila manera de ser (N.A: Algo que yo encuentro divertido :P )

6) Este Naruto está un poco inspirado en el Hyodo Issei del Fanfictión Knight with will, Simple mente me fascino su forma de ser e historia, & tomé un poco de detalles con este Naruto

7) La calmada y serena forma de ser del Ojos plateado lo hacen muy OP, En su manera de emplear sus habilidades, además de su Análisis en el combate lo hacen demasiado impredecible

8) Este naruto sabe poderes Mentales o telekineticos, Como también poderes que atacan con la vista con toda sus variantes, Por lo que los ninjas encuentran demasiado Interesante su existencia, En pocas palabras un diamante gigante

Esto sería todo... Nos vemos en el próximo, SenpaiFics se despide, Ja ne :D


End file.
